The Joy Of Family
by GreenEyedIdiot
Summary: Edward and Bella have the perfect life, they're deliriously happy and have a beautiful son, Nathan. But something is missing. They want another baby, a bigger family. Will they get their wish? AH, E&B.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently! I've just been so darn busy!! I get a day off on Wednesday for St. Patrick's day! I'm stoked for that! I have to get my hair done, but I'll probably spend the rest of the day writing….hopefully! My laptop has been on the blink lately…..nothing is going right for me anymore! Lol. **

**Anyway….I've started on a new story! I'm not ditching 'Meant To Be', but I just wanted to write a short story! It'll probably only be around 8-10 chapters! I intended 'Meant To Be' to be a short one, but it looks like it's going to be longer. So, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Here's a little information about the characters:**

**Bella Cullen- 33 years old**

**Edward Cullen- 34 years old**

**Nate Cullen (Nathan Caleb Cullen) - 6 years old**

**Alice Whitlock (Edward's twin sister) - 34 years old**

**Jasper Whitlock - 38 years old.**

**Jayden Whitlock & Jared Whitlock - 7 years old.**

**Emmet Swan (Bella's brother) - 36 years old**

**Rosalie Swan - 35 years old.******

**Henry Swan (Henry Charles Swan) - 12 years old.**

**Lily Swan (Lillian Renee Swan) - 8 years old.**

**BPOV:**

"Nate!" I called up the stairs for what must have been the tenth time in the last 5 minutes.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Come down for breakfast…it'll be cold soon." and with that I walked off towards the kitchen, sighing. He's so stubborn….a lot like me apparently. I finished frying the bacon and eggs and grabbed three plates from the press to put them on. As I was reaching into the cabinet for some glasses, I felt a pair of familiar arms circle my waist. I smiled -knowing who it was- and put down the glasses in my hand.

"Morning Beautiful" came the smooth, silky voice I loved so much.

"Good Morning" I replied with a giggle, leaning my head back to rest on my husband's shoulder. I was met with his beautiful forest green eyes. Edward leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. As soon as our lips met, that familiar spark flew. The intended, loving and sweet kiss, quickly became rougher….hungrier. He spun me around, his hands drifted towards my bottom. Edward's lips fit mine perfectly, like two puzzle pieces coming together. I ran my hand up and into his gorgeous head of bronze hair, fisting as much hair as I could into one hand, and with that he deepened the kiss. I leaned back, and by doing that, I knocked over a pot of utensils to the floor. That brought us out of our haze, and Edward and I reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Good morning it is…" Edward chuckled, receiving a giggle from me.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, bending down along with me to pick up the utensils.

"Bacon and eggs"

"Smells wonderful, love." We finished cleaning up, and I started to pour some orange juice into glasses.

"Need any help?" Edward questioned. I smiled at him.

"Well…if you could tear your son away from that new fire truck toy of his, and get him to join us for breakfast, that would be wonderful." I told him.

"_My_ son? He's yours too." Edward chuckled.

"I know….but it's your turn to play the mean parent!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me, and pecked my lips before walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Nate!" I heard him shout as I set the food and drink onto the dining room table.

"Yeah?" Nate called back.

"C'mon down for some breakfast!"

"In a minute…." I heard him mumble. Laughing to myself, I joined Edward at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nathan Caleb Cullen! Get down here now! I mean it!" Edward said, using his best stern voice. We heard a few _'clunks' _and then the little pitter-patter of his feet as he rounded the corner and hopped down the stairs. I tried to keep the smile off my face, but he looked so adorable.

I smiled at how much he looked like his father, he looked like a mini-Edward. He had his unusual bronze hair colour, same chiselled jaw, same lips, but Edward insists that he has my nose. He definitely has my chocolate brown eyes though.

"Morning momma, morning daddy!"

"Morning!" We both replied simultaneously with a chuckle.

"I am going to kill Emmet for buying that thing" I whispered to Edward, referring to the fire truck toy that Emmet bought Nate for his 6th birthday, last week, as the three of us made out way into the dining room.

"Me too, love" he laughed.

* * *

After we had our breakfast, I made Nate's lunch while Nate ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school. Alice was bringing him to school today along with her twin boys, Jayden and Jared. Alice is one of my best friends. We met as seniors in High School, and that's when I met her brother….Edward. Although Alice is Edward's twin, they looked nothing alike. Alice had dark black spiky hair, a pale complexion similar to Edward's and light green eyes, a lot lighter than Edward's. So much so, sometimes they look hazel instead of green.

Sometimes, I can't believe how long it's been. Edward and I have been together for 16 years, married for 8. That's a long time, and believe it or not….that spark is still there, perhaps stronger than before. I come to love my husband more and more each passing day, whether it be because of his gestures or the way he always says 'I love you' a couple of times a day, or the way he is with our son, something always adds to the love I already have for him.

At that moment, Edward walked through the kitchen door, and straight over to me. We smile at each other, and I stand on my tip-toes to kiss him. It was only a chaste kiss, but Edward soon pulled me back in for another fiery kiss.

"Work?" I ask as we pull apart.

"Yeah, I'll give you a call around lunchtime?"

"Sure thing, hun. I'll be waiting." I giggled. Edward chuckled at me.

"I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I kiss him again before he runs upstairs to say goodbye to Nate. I sigh contently, and put Nate's lunch in his school bag.

Edward is a lawyer, he and Jasper, Alice's husband, who is also a lawyer, own their own company, Cullen-Whitlock Inc.

Alice and I are extremely proud of our men.

Alice and I used to write for a popular magazine, until it went kaput. So, we're currently out of jobs, but Alice is hoping to get a job as a personal shopper for this wealthy women in town, and I'm hoping to take up writing full time, I want to write a book.

My brother Emmet is a gym couch at the local high school, and his wife Rosalie is a beautician in a salon in town. She's also one of my best friends. It's handy having a sister-in-law, who's a beautician, I get 75% off everything. She's not actually supposed to do that, but who cares?

* * *

Alice arrived at 8:30 to collect Nate. She basically forced me to agree with her to go shopping tomorrow, as she's got a job interview today.

Shopping with Alice is dangerous….definitely dangerous! I'm not a fan of shopping anyway, but she would totally put you off. You know that phrase, '_Shop till you drop_'? Yeah, well, that literally happens with Alice.

I was unsure of what to do for the rest of the day, so I sat around watching television for most of it. At 1 o'clock Edward rang. We talked for about 15 minutes until I realised I was eating up his lunch time.

With nothing else to do, I called up the hairdressers to book an appointment. My hair could do with a bit of a trim.

"Yeah, Bella Cullen." I said into the phone.

"And what day are you booking for?" the receptionist asked.

"Umm, are there any free slots tomorrow?"

"Let me check…….yeah, tomorrow at 12?" she questioned.

"Perfect, I'll be in town at that time anyway." that was brilliant, I would have time to shop with Alice, get my hair done and still be able to collect Nate from school on time.

"So…Tuesday the 16th at 12.…that's great, we'll see you then Mrs. Cullen! Bye."

"Bye." I managed before she hung up.

Wait….16th? 16th? I jumped up from my comfortable spot on the sofa, and ran over to the calender on the kitchen wall. Today is the 15th….that means….my period is late. 7 days to be exact…

With that I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out the basket containing several pregnancy tests. I grabbed one and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. In my excitement, I ripped open the box, sending one of the two tests flying across the room.

I peed on both sticks, and carefully placed them down on the counter in the bathroom. I checked my watch to time it….I had to wait 5 minutes.

Edward and I have been trying for another baby for almost 6 months now, that's why we have a stash of tests at the top of our wardrobe…we stocked up. If that test is positive….I can't even explain how happy I would be. Edward and I have always wanted to have a big family, we waited a while to have Nathan due to College, and work, but now….we're financially stable, extremely happy and ready to bring another life into this world. Having another baby would make this family perfect.

I checked my watch to see that 5 minutes had passed. I hesitated before picking up the first test.

Tears filled my eyes as I read the result. I slowly picked up the second one, which has the exact same reading.

Negative.

Again. Negative. I wasn't pregnant. I picked up the phone with tears streaming down my face and called Alice, she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she sang into the phone.

"Alice!" I sobbed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I didn't answer her, I just kept sobbing into the phone.

"Bella!? Your scaring me…what's wrong?!" She shrieked into the phone.

"What's wrong with me Alice?" I sniffled.

* * *

Alice came over and comforted me until Edward arrived home with Nate, who immediately ran up to his room.

"Bella….." Edward said, pulling me in for a hug.

"What's wrong with me Edward? Why can't I get pregnant?"

"I don't know love, but there is nothing wrong with you….we haven't been trying for too long….it just takes time." he said, rubbing my back.

"But….it didn't even take half as long to get pregnant with Nate…" I said sniffling.

"I know, love. But, we can keep trying….it'll happen."

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

"I promise" He replied back confidently.

* * *

**So…..what do you guys think? Review please! Any type of feedback would be greatly appreciated!! **

**I'm gonna go and finish some homework I left until the last minute, and then I think I'm going to watch a movie…Time Traveler's wife maybe…**

**Oh, I went to the ISPCA (Irish Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals) with my class last week, and I'm trying to convince my mom to let me get one of the dogs. We only have two cats, but she says it's going to be like a zoo in our house if we get another pet. Lol.**

**Sorry for babbling on!! I'm really chatty today!! **

**Please review, the green button is down there….it's calling to you!! Ha ha. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually did get enough time to write and upload another chapter!! I really hope you guys enjoy this! I'm writing this chapter instead of doing my English homework!!!! Lol. **

**BPOV:**

A week had passed and everything was back to normal. Edward convinced me that there's nothing wrong with me what so ever, and that it takes some women up to a year to conceive. I, thankfully, hadn't gotten that far yet. I still had hope that I'd find myself pregnant soon. Edward and I have been practicing it a_ lot _recently. I definitely did not mind that!

So, anyway, here I am, sitting on the sofa with my whole family present. Edward, Nate and myself were seated on the love seat, I was cuddled into Edward and Nate was lying across both of our legs. Alice was sitting on Jasper's knee in one of the arm-chairs, while the twins were sitting cross-legged on the floor. My mother was perched on my father's lap in the other arm-chair. Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle (Edward's father) and Esme (Edward's mother) were squashed together in the largest sofa, thanks to Emmet's large size, everybody was uncomfortable. Henry and Lily were sitting on one of their parent's knees, Henry on Emmet's and Lily on Rosalie's.

Yep, full house today. We were having a family get together. We have one at least once a month, watch a movie together, and have a roast dinner.

We were currently watching '_Coraline_', which was now almost over.

I felt Edward kiss my forehead lovingly. I snuggled closer to him, inhaling his musky scent.

* * *

The movie finished up, and we let the children go upstairs to play, while the dinner was cooking.

My mom (Renee), Esme, Alice, Rosalie and myself cooked the dinner, while the men were in the living room watching baseball.

"C'mon, ref! Are you blind? That was out!" I heard my father shout.

"God….men and their sports" Rosalie muttered, which caused us all to laugh.

* * *

We all sat down to eat our dinner, enjoying a comfortable conversation.

"Guys….I have something to tell you all!" Alice said, interrupting our eating. We all looked up at her expectantly.

"Well….I got a call yesterday and……I got the personal shopper job!!" She squealed, bouncing a little bit in her chair.

"Oh my God!" us girls shouted, while a chorus of 'congratulations' were heard from the guys.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I asked her while giving her a hug.

"Sorry Bells, I just wanted to tell everyone together" she explained.

"I get it" I smiled at her before sitting down at the table with the group.

"So, what have you guys been up to? Anything interesting?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, this guy joined my football team, and I swear he's the best player I've ever had!" Emmet continued on telling us all about this fantastic footballer, Tyler something or other….I wasn't really listening.

We all finished eating dinner and were enjoying Emmet's new story about the rival school's team. I'm pretty sure Emmet edited a bit of it to add humour, but that's what we love about his stories.

"Momma and daddy were wrestling again last night" Nathan announced out of nowhere.

"They were what?" Esme asked him.

"Wrestling" he repeated.

"Wrestling?" My mom asked again looking from Nate to Edward to me and back to Nate again, with a confused expression.

"Yeah, that's what I said. They wrestle a lot."

Everyone was looking at the three of us with confused expressions. I looked to Edward to see that he was wearing the same expression as myself and everyone else. I don't remember wrestling. I shrugged my shoulders at everyone's questioning glances our way.

"They wrestle in their bedroom. The kiss and stuff and then take their shirts off, but I don't get to see cause they lock their door, but I can always hear them making weird noises and banging and-"

"Kids! Would you like some ice-cream?!" I squealed before Nate could say anything else. That got their attention and they shot up and ran to the kitchen.

I looked at everyone with a deep blush on my face. They were all in stitches laughing, apart from my father who was trying his best to keep a straight face. I looked to Edward who also had a pink tint on his cheeks…Edward never blushed.

"You wouldn't want to see it….trust me Nate!" Emmet shouted towards the kitchen in between laughter.

"How much noise do you usually make?" Emmet continued, which caused me to blush even more. I was going to be like a beetroot by the end of this evening.

I scowled at Emmet, while Rosalie smacked him across the head.

"Ow! Rosie, what was that for?" He asked her, rubbing his head.

"For being a total idiot and embarrassing your sister even more"

We all laughed at their little banter.

* * *

As soon as everyone was gone home, Edward carried a sleeping Nate upstairs to his bedroom, with me following close behind. We each tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

He stirred a bit, and mumbled out an 'I love you momma, I love you daddy"

"I love you too munchkin" I said to him, running my fingers through his short hair.

"I love you buddy" Edward said from beside me.

With that we left the room, and left Nate to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Wine?" I asked Edward as we made our way down the stairs.

"Mmm, sound's wonderful, love" Edward said to me as we entered the kitchen.

I walked over to the counter and grabbed and un-opened bottle of wine from the press.

Edward came from behind me and planted a kiss under my jaw, he started to kiss his way down my neck, sending shivers through my entire body.

"Mmm, Edward, I can't concentrate with you doing that" I muttered.

"Doing what?" he asked into my neck. I moaned in response.

Abruptly, Edward spun me around to face him, and lifted me onto the countertop. He spread my legs open a bit and moved himself in between them. We looked at each other for a moment before our lips crashed together. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle, it was hungry. Our lips moved together furiously, my hands fisted in Edward's hair. Edward's tongue came in contact with my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I immediately grant.

I moaned into Edward's mouth as our tongues began to massage each other. Edward's hands moved to my breasts and he began to squeeze them slightly. I pulled away from his lips and moaned out his name. Looking into his eyes, all I saw were two things…love and lust. Lots and lots of lust, which I'm certain were the exact same in my eyes. I leaned up and kissed Edward's lips, our tongues continuing their battle. My hands moved down to Edward's shirt, and with all of my strength, I ripped it open, sending buttons flying in every direction.

Edward groaned out something like 'fucking hot', I wasn't completely sure.

Edward pulled my t-shirt off, while my hands drifted towards his belt….

**So, I hope you all liked it! I'm debating whether or not to include lemons…I've never wrote one before, but tell me if you want any in this story! Review please!! Criticism, compliments, suggestions…anything! Thanks a million for reading!! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry in advance if this is a short chapter! It's 3:23 am right now, and I cannot sleep!! To make matters worse, I have school in the morning! I need to be up at 7:30 am, sooo….I'm hoping this might tire me out….**

**I dunno….this is my third chapter tonight! Yay me!! Lol. Hope you enjoy! =D**

**BPOV:**

I was woken up by feather light kisses being planted along my neck. I giggled and Edward stopped his tour of my neck to kiss my lips softly.

"Hey" He said, smiling at me.

"'Hey' back at ya" I replied, pulling him in for another, longer, kiss.

We broke apart when we heard a knock at the door. The door creaked open to reveal a tired-looking Nate, in his _'Bob The Builder' _pj's.

He trotted towards the bed, and that's when I realised, I wasn't wearing any clothes. I double-checked that I was covered and tightened the sheets against my body, I saw Edward do the same out of the corner of my eye.

Nate hopped onto the bed, and sat in front of us.

"Mornin'!" He sang out.

"Morning!" Edward and I replied together.

A puzzled look came upon his cute little face.

"Momma….why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked. My eyes widened, and I looked over my body again….thankfully nothing was exposed.

"Umm….I…..Uhhh….well…" I stumbled.

"Mommy was a bit hot last night" Edward told him with a smirk playing on his face, the double meaning definitely didn't go unnoticed by me. I nudged Edward in the ribs with my elbow. Nate didn't seem to notice the interaction, but looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Okay….whatever" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. I was happy that he didn't continue to ask questions about me being unclothed.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked him, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Yes please!"

"What do you want?" I asked….knowing what the answer would be.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!!" He squealed, in an _almost_ Alice-like fashion. Edward and I chuckled at our son.

"Chocolate chip it is….!" I trailed off. Edward grabbed Nate and began to tickle him.

Nate's laughter filled the bedroom.

"No….d-d-daddy……s-s-st-stop!" He managed through laughter and gasps.

"Huh? What was that?" Edward asked him.

"S-stop!!…..I give up….I-I-I g-give u-up!!"

Edward stopped tickling him, and Nate gave him a look.

"I'll be watching you! You better sleep with one eye closed!" Nate threatened pointing his little finger at Edward.

"Uh…Nate….it's sleep with one eye _open_." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, daddy, sleep with one eye _open_!" He said before kissing both Edward and I on the cheek and running out of the room.

"God….our son is the best." I laughed

"Tell me about it!" he replied, laughing along with me.

* * *

After breakfast, we were all gathered around a table in Esme and Carlisle's garden. The whole family again.

Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, Henry, Jayden, Jared and Nate were all playing a small game of baseball.

Emmet, Henry, Carlisle and Jayden were on one team, and Edward, Nate, Charlie and Jared on the other.

I was sitting beside Alice and Rose, while my mom and Esme were sitting across from me, all of us watching the game, and laughing at the exaggerated falls and trips our husbands were doing to entertain the kids.

Lily was off playing with her dolls at the other end of the table.

"Bella….I was thinking….maybe we could-" Alice began before I cut her off.

"No! no way! Nu-uh! I am not going shopping with you!" I said, putting my hands up in the air.

"Uh…yes you are. C'mon, you know you can't refuse me!" Alice put on her best pout and sad eyes, and that did it.

"Fine! God, Alice, you are so unfair sometimes!"

"Thank you!" Alice sang with a satisfied expression.

"Bells….it won't be too bad, I'm coming along….I save you!" Rosalie laughed out.

"Good, then there will be a witness!" I giggled. Maybe a girls day out won't be too bad.

We heard Esme's cooker beep from inside the house and she excused herself to retrieve the snacks from the oven. A moment later, she returned with a tray of cookies and a big jug of milk.

"Mmm, they smell delicious Esme!" My mom said from her seat. They looked delicious as well, but I definitely couldn't comment on the smell….it was making me feel queasy. That's so weird….I love cookies, especially Esme's cookies…..nobody…and I mean _nobody _can make cookies like Esme can.

She placed the cookies on the table to let them cool, and sat down to join us again. The queasy feeling disappeared after a minute or so, thankfully.

We saw Emmet swing the bat and the ball went flying into the bushes. Emmet looked around to see if anyone else would get it.

"Why do I have to do it?!" He shouted.

"Uh…maybe cause you hit the ball, dad" Henry stated.

"Yeah, well who the hell knows what's in there." Emmet actually looked kind of scared. Us girls laughed at his expression.

"Just get the ball man!" Edward said to him.

"But-"

"Get it!" Everyone interrupted him.

"Ugh, fine!" Emmet sighed and walked over to the bushes. He peered under them and then started poking around with his foot. For such a big guy….he can really be a wimp sometimes.

Nate got tired of waiting and sighed, walking over to join Emmet.

"Jeez, grow a pair uncle Em!" He shouted before rooting under the bushes to retrieve the ball. We were all laughing at Nate's comment…mostly because he was completely oblivious as to what it meant.

Edward looked extremely proud of him.

"Yeah….I made that!" Edward stated, pointing at Nate.

"Oh…really? Just you? And what am I, chopped liver? You couldn't have made him all by yourself!" I laughed.

"Of course not…_we_ made that!" Edward shouted pointing at Nate again.

Everybody laughed, before continuing on with the game.

**Like I said at the start, sorry for the short chapter. It's sort of a filler, if you want to call it that. I'll try my best to update tomorrow, so please check back! It's now 4:22 am, and I feel like I'm gonna pass out! So, I'm off to bed everybody! Goodnight!!**

**Oh…and please review?! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I'm going through a writers block at the moment, so bare with me please! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! =D**

**BPOV:**

As I was walking into the kitchen, I stopped suddenly. The smell of scrambled eggs making my stomach turn. Thinking I was fine, I continued walking into the kitchen, Edward in all his glory was standing in front of the cooker, finishing off the eggs.

"Hey" I said, walking up to him. He turned around holding a plate of toast, egg, and bacon. It looked amazing, I must say.

"Morning" He smiled at me, walking me over to the table and placing the plate in front of me.

I began to eat it, but the smell soon got the better of me and I dashed out of my seat, my hands covering my mouth, and ran straight to the nearest bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach for the second time today. I faintly heard the door creak open but I was too busy retching into the toilet to notice who it was. A pair of cool hands pulled my hair away from my face. Edward.

Always the sweetheart, but I did _not_ want him to see me like this.

"Go away" I croaked, nudging him with my elbow.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

I sighed in response to that.

I got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of mouth wash and I began to rinse my mouth out. I looked up and saw Edward's reflection in the mirror, worry was etched onto his beautiful face. I smiled at him, hoping to erase that look of worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, coming over to join me.

"Uhh, I just threw up for the second time this morning, what the hell do you think?" I snapped at him. I immediately regretted it, looking up at Edward's shocked expression, I apologised.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me lately! I'm being such a bitch to you…"

"Bella….your not being a bitch. Okay?" Edward said holding out his arms. "Come here." I walked over to him and was enveloped in the gorgeous smell that is Edward, as he hugged me tight.

"Where's Nate?" I asked him.

"Deciding which toys to bring to Emmet's." Edward laughed.

"God, he's not going to be there long….ah, we might as well let him have it his way."

Nate peeked his little head around the bathroom door, trying to be sneaky I think.

"Momma, do you think I could bring Mr. Blue?" He asked, dragging a suitcase stuffed full of toys, and Mr. Blue in his other hand. Obviously he couldn't fit it in.

Mr. Blue was his all time favourite teddy bears. He was fluffy and brown in colour, but he got his name from the little blue jumper he wears.

"Nate, your only staying overnight" I reminded him.

"I know, but I couldn't decide which to bring" he launched his puppy eyes on me, which he had learned from Alice. I instantly caved in.

"Fine baby, come here and I'll help you fit him in" I said to him, gesturing for him to come in more.

As I was cramming the bear into the suitcase, Edward decided to chase Nate around the house…..sometimes, I swear I have two kids instead of one.

"Grrr….I'm going to get youuuuuu!!" I heard Edward growl from the next room, which was followed closely with Nate's giggles.

Like I said…two kids.

* * *

Nate was gone upstairs, so I walked over to Edward and smirked at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing….just Nate's gone for the night….soooo…we have the house all to ourselves…." Edward raised is eyebrow up, and he put on my favourite lop-sided grin of his.

"What do you suppose we do, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"Hmmm, I dunno." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out" Edward replied, bringing his arms down to circle my waist. Both of our heads moved closer, and our lips met. My hands travelled up to Edward's hair-

'_Crash'_.

That halted our movements, and I looked to Edward, and then to the kitchen, where the noise came from. Edward and I walked into the kitchen together, only to find the place trashed. I mean, it literally looked like a pig had been living in it. A few pots were scattered across the floor, jam was covering almost all of the countertop, and was somehow spread on the wall, along with some peanut butter. I looked around the room frantically, until my eyes landed on Nate's. He had a sheepish look on his face. Jam was smeared all over his face, and in his hair. He was holding a rather messily put together sandwich.

"Oh My God! What happened in here, Nate?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

"Sorry momma…..I was making a sandwich so you wouldn't have to." Nate whispered. My expression and tone immediately softened, but I still held a stern look.

"Nate….are you going to help us clean this mess up? Because the phone is right over there and I can call uncle Emmet any second and tell him your not going over" Edward said to him, sternly. I was glad for that. Neither one of us liked to be the mean parent, but we decided that it had to happen if we wanted Nate to have any kind of structure in his life. Spoiling him was definitely not the answer, although we found ourselves doing it anyway.

"Yeah….I'm sorry" Nate replied, barely above a whisper. God, it broke my heart when he looked sad and upset like that. I walked over to him, and lifted him onto one of the relatively clean countertops. Edward walked over to stand beside me in front of Nate.

"Never do it again, Nate. Okay?" I told him, and he nodded.

"You can ask me or mommy for help if you want to make something again." Edward told Nate, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, daddy's right." I said to him kissing his other cheek.

We ended up letting him off the hook, and we cleaned the kitchen together by ourselves. I think this is where I go wrong all the time…I let him away with everything.

"Edward….do you think we're going too easy on him?" I suddenly asked, looking at Edward from across the room.

"No, love. I think, we're pretty much in balance." Edward replied.

"So, you don't think I'm a terrible mother?" I asked him.

"What? No, you're the best mother anyone could ever wish for." He said, as he came over to me. "Don't ever question that."

* * *

"Guys, thank you so much for offering to take Nate for the night" I told my brother Emmet and my sister-in-law, Rosalie. We were standing in their doorway, about to leave.

"No problem! Lily kept nagging us to bring him over." Rose laughed.

"Thanks again anyway" Edward said.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Emmet asked us. "_Bowchickabowwow_" He sang. Rosalie smacked him across the head, while Edward and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Uhh…well we have to go anyway, we have dinner reservations."

We said our goodbyes to Nate and everyone else, and headed off home to get ready for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was beautiful, and so was the restaurant. It had such a homely feel. It was a small cottage, and inside contained 2 wood-stove fires.

I had the mushroom ravioli, while Edward had the chicken Alfredo.

When we arrived home, we instantly took advantage of the fact that we had the house to ourselves, once the front door opened, Edward pulled me inside, slammed it shut and pushed me up against it, crashing our lips together almost instantly. I let out a strangled moan as Edward began to slowly bite, kiss and lick his way down my neck, one of my hands tangled in his meesy bronze locks, while my other hand tried desperately to open the buttons of his shirt. The rest of our clothes were discarded quickly.

Let's just say….we were _extremely_ tired at the end of the night.

* * *

**So…..what did you think?**

**I wanted to ask a question as well.**

**- Should I make Bella pregnant soon (as in possibly finding out in the next chapter.) or make it take another while??**

**Plus, any suggestions would be wonderful! Thank you for reading. My stories aren't very good at the moment, so thank you for reading it anyway. =)**

**Please, please review!! Review Review Review! The green button down there is calling to you!!!!!!!!!! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo….here's the next chapter! I wanted to tell you guys that I have pictures of some of the characters on my profile now! They're all the original characters from the movie (Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie) so I didn't really put them up but if your interested to see what Nate, Jayden and Jared, Henry and Lily look like, please have a quick look! It took me ages to find the pictures I wanted. I chose them before I even started the story, but I only put them up the other day, so sorry for the delay. =D**

**I want to say thanks to those of you who reviewed my story/stories so far. I really appreciate it, and it's totally inspired me to continue writing!! **

**Happy St. Patrick's day everyone!! He he. =D**

**Enjoy!!**

**BPOV:**

Today is the day. I know this sounds awfully childish but…..today is the day I have to look after Jayden and Jared, Alice's twin boys. Alone.

You may laugh at how stupid and childish I sound….but if you knew what these two boys were like….believe me, you'd be scared too! I feel like a total fool, me, a 33 year old, sophisticated woman scared of two 7 year olds.

Edward will be at work today with Jasper, they're working on some huge court case. A woman, Angela Weber, being accused of murdering her husband's mistress or something like that. Edward and Jasper believe she's innocent, but say it's not looking all that well for her. She's got one hell of a motive, which is definitely not helping her in any way. I met her the other day when I dropped in to visit Edward at work, she's a lovely woman, and even only briefly meeting her, I believed she was innocent as well. I'm hoping that the judge will believe her, and let her off the hook. Edward and Jasper have their suspicions about the mistress' husband, Mike, but they can't find any evidence to back it all up. It's a really confusing story.

Alice is off at her new employers house. Miranda Priestly, I think her name is. Now that Alice is her personal shopper, she has decided that it's crucial to know what style and size Miranda likes to take. She's also jotting down some notes of what _not_ to buy….just in case. There's been speculation that Miranda is a witch of a woman, but who knows. This will be Alice's first time to meet her. Whether she's a monster or not, she works for one of the best selling magazines in the country. '_Runway_'. Even if the job doesn't work out for Alice, working as Miranda Priestly's personal shopper, will look extremely impressive on her resume.

So, that's where Alice is all day. Emmet, Rosalie and the kids are gone to one of Emmet's football matches, he coaches the team so he had to go, but Henry had begged Rosalie to let him go as well, so she decided to make it a family outing. The thing is, when Nate heard of this he immediately wanted us to go with them, and Rosalie had offered to take him along with her. That sounded like a good idea at the time, I could get some 'me' time while Nate was gone. Maybe relax on the couch and read a book. That was until Alice had begged me to take the twins for the day.

And here I am. Sitting on the sofa, mindlessly flipping through a magazine, knowing that the doorbell would ring any minute, indicating that two little monsters were coming to ruin my day.

I feel kind of bad, sitting here bitching about them. I love them really….it's just that usually when we have to mind them, I have Edward here to help. He always finds the best ways to distract them, great ideas to keep them occupied. What ideas have I got? _Nothing_. That's what. A big fat _zero_. Edward suggested that I 'chase them around the house'. My short answer to that was 'no'. That would only increase they're hyperactive behaviour, encourage it, and there was no way I wanted them to be any more hyper than they already are.

* * *

At about 1 o'clock, the doorbell rang, and I stood up quickly to answer the door. The bell kept ringing over and over again. I'd hear a 'ding dong', and a giggle, and then a 'ding dong' and another giggle, and so on. I inhaled deeply, and reached out for the door, opening it wide. There stood an apologetic looking Alice and, Jayden and Jared smiling widely at me. They were a lot like Alice, except with some of Jasper's delicate facial features, along with Jasper's sandy blonde hair. Both of them had clearly inherited Alice's energy and personality.

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry about this" Alice began, gesturing towards the boys. "I know how hard they are to handle, so I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Oh, it's okay…I'm sure I'll be fine" I said with a smile, reaching down to ruffle both of the boys' hair.

"Hey Aunt Bella!!!" Jayden screeched at me, jumping up and down.

"Hey, Aunt Bella, look what I got! Look, look, look!!!!" Jared shouted, tugging on my arm, trying to get me to look at his new action figure.

"Hey guys….oooh, that looks really cool Jared, where'd you get it?" I asked Jared, kneeling down in front of him.

"Mommy and Daddy got it for me!"

"Oh, cool!" I said.

"Yep!!!!" he said excitedly, nodding his head.

"I don't really want to just drop them and run Bells, but…" Alice said, glancing at her watch as I stood up.

"No, no, no….you go. I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Now get a move on….don't want to keep Miranda waiting."

"Bells….you are a star! I'll be back at around 5, 6ish. Is that okay? If you need any help, or if they're giving you trouble, just call me, okay?" Alice said hurriedly.

"Yeah, sure Alice. I can handle this." _I hope….._

"Okay." Alice turned to the boys and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before warning them to 'behave themselves'. Alice gave me a hug and then walked out of the driveway and into her car.

"Okay….who wants to watch a movie?!" I said in a -hopefully- excited voice, turning to the boys.

"Oh…me! Me! Me!"

"I do! I do! I do!" Both boys screeched at the same time.

"Ummm…okay. Come in then and choose one" I told them, grabbing one of their hands each and walking into the house with them.

* * *

Standing in front of the DVD cabinet, I watched both of them pick a DVD, look at it and then fling it across the room before reaching for another one. My eyes widened and I lunged for the door to the cabinet, and gently pushed both boys out of the way, before closing it.

Making sure it was securely locked, I slowly turned to the boys who were both frowning at me.

"Uhh, why don't we watch '_Finding Nemo_', I think it's already in the DVD player." I said to them.

" Nooooo! I wanna watch '_The Incredibles_'!" Jayden whined. Jared turned around and smacked him across the head.

"No, that movie is stupid! I wanna watch _'Monsters Inc'_!"

"You know what? Your stupid!" Jayden said back to him before jumping on him. _Yep…that's why I don't like minding them. I swear, you have to watch them every second or they'd kill each other._

"Hey! Hey! Break it up….stop it!" I told them sternly, trying to pull them apart.

When I finally succeeded and had pulled them apart, I decided that we would in fact watch '_Finding Nemo_'. Putting it into the DVD player I heard both boys huff as they sat on the sofa behind me.

Surprisingly, they both sat still during the film, which is rare for them.

I must have made a good choice choosing that film. Not just because they stayed still for the whole movie, but also because it had them in stitches laughing.

The problem was after the film, when I didn't know what else to occupy them with. I looked around, and thought that they might want to play with some of Nate's toys.

"Guys, how about you go and play in Nate's playroom?!" I asked, clapping my hands.

"Yayyyy!!" They both squealed. They definitely got that from Alice….no doubt about it.

I lead them to Nate's playroom, and the moment the door was swung open, both of them ran towards Nate's 'Treasure Chest'. Again, they began to push each other out of the way, fighting for who was to open the chest first. I sighed, and walked over to them, and opened the chest myself. They both whined at me, but I ignored it and told them that I'd be in the kitchen if they wanted me.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. Breathing a sigh of relief, I noticed that it was now 3 o'clock. _Only 2 or 3 more hours to go….._

I decided to make them toasted ham and cheese sandwich's. I remembered that they had been very fond of them the last time Edward and I had looked after them.

As I was cutting up an onion, I suddenly heard a loud '_Crash_' which was followed by a '_clunk_' and another '_crash_'. _What the hell…?_

I jogged my way down the hallway towards the playroom, but before I got there, Jayden and Jared ran out holding a big box of cars and action figures, and began to fling them around the house.

I blinked, and then a toy car came hurling my way. Ducking away from it, the car hit the wall with a '_crash_'.

"Hey! Stop that right now you two!!!" I warned them. They didn't say anything, but ran into the living room. _Crap. There's expensive furniture in there…._

I ran into the living room after them to see that Jayden was gone, and Jared alone was sitting in front of the DVD cabinet again, flinging them across the room. _How did he get there so fast???_

"Jared! Stop that! Now!!!" I screeched at him, running over and snatching the DVD he was currently holding out of his hands.

"Where's your brother?!?!" I asked him in a worried tone.

"I dunno" He stated, shrugging his shoulders. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked around the room quickly.

"Clean up that mess you made!" I told Jared. He didn't move from the spot he was currently in.

"NOW!!!!! Or I swear, I will call your daddy, or worse….I'll call Santa and tell him Jared is being bold, and not to bring him any presents next Christmas!!" I shouted at him. His eyes widened and he hopped up and began picking up the toys and putting them back into their box.

I smiled to myself, having found their weakness. Now, I had to find Jayden….he had to be somewhere around here.

Walking out of the living room, I ran into the playroom and looked. Nothing. I then looked in the bathrooms. Nothing. Nate's room. Nothing. Mine and Edward's room. Nothing. I checked every room in the house and I couldn't find him. My mind was racing…._where the hell is he?!_

I ran back into the living room, but only found Jared putting the DVD's back into the cabinet.

"Bella!" I heard a little voice call from…the kitchen? I followed the voice and indeed it was coming from the kitchen. Jayden was holding a mug, stirring it's contents with a spoon. He looked up and smiled at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and walked over to him.

"Here Aunt Bella….I made this for you!" He said, handing me the mug.

"Really? Thank you Jayden!!" I said. Looking into the mug, I scrunched my face up….it looked like dirt. It was a muddy colour and looked quite watery. I looked up at Jayden's expectant face and realised that he wanted me to taste it.

I reluctantly brought the mug closer to my face.

"What is it anyway?" I asked Jayden before taking a sip.

"Mud and water!" he exclaimed proudly. I spit out the bit that was in my mouth, and coughed a little bit, trying my best not to throw up.

"Do you not like it?" He asked with a sad expression.

"No, no, I love it! That's why I'm trying to save it!! I wouldn't want to waste it all in one go, now would I? It's really yummy!" I said quickly, plastering a big smile onto my face.

"Really?!" he smiled at me.

"Really!" I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"Jared!!" I shouted toward the living room. Jared appeared around the corner a second later, looking around.

"Come her sweetie! How would you guys like to help me make toasted sandwich's?!" I asked. Both of their faces brightened and Jared hopped over to join us.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, thankfully. We watched some television….well…..the Disney Chanel, which I'm used to because Nate is a big 'Suite Life Of Zack And Cody' fan, and usually watches it on this station. I've sort of become quite the fan myself.

I assured both boys that I would be ringing up Santa to tell him how good they were and that they should definitely get presents next year. They seemed to be pleased with themselves after that.

* * *

At 5:30, the doorbell rang. I answered it to reveal a smiling, but tired looking Alice.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey, you look beat. How'd it go?" I asked her, opening the door wider for her to come in. She walked in the door and sighed.

"It went okay, but, wow….Miranda _is_ a witch. I think I can keep up with her though." She said, laughing a little.

"I'm sure you can"

She smiled and turned to face me.

"Thank you so much for minding the boys! How were they….they didn't cause you too much trouble, did they? I swear, I'll absolutely strangle them if they did!" She said quickly.

"No, they weren't too bad at all!" I told her. That wasn't too much of a lie….we had a rough start, but I actually got them to calm down by the end of the day.

"Hmm, your lying! But….I'll leave it at that." Alice said, smirking. "But, just know, I owe you one!! A big one!!"

"Yeah, I know." I said shrugging, a slight smile spreading across my face.

"Anyway, Jasper called, he's gonna be home in about an hour, so I'm going to head home and make him something for dinner…but I'm stopping by tomorrow….we're going….-"

"NO!" I shouted, interrupting her.

"No shopping….that is NOT how I want you to repay me!! Please…no shopping!!!" I said hurriedly. Alice rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"Fine! Your such a baby….we'll go to the cinema tomorrow!! Rose can come too! She'll be back by then, right?"

"Yeah….actually, that'd be nice." I replied.

"Yayyyyy! So, it's sorted then!?!" Alice squealed.

"Yes Alice….it's sorted, I'll talk to Rose when she drops Nate off. She should be back later tonight." I said, laughing slightly. Alice never grew out of the hyperactive energy ball. Have you ever seen those 'Duracell' Battery commercials? Well….she's basically the battery that keeps on running….total energy ball, like I said.

Alice wandered into the living room to get the boys, and on her way out the door, hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. Both boys hugged my legs and ran out the car with Alice chasing after them.

"Slow down….my old legs can't run that fast anymore!!" She shouted as she ran out of the driveway after them.

I slowly closed the door and walked into the living room, plonking myself down onto the sofa and letting out a sigh.

I sat there for about 15 minutes until I heard the front door open. I turned around and smiled brightly as my gorgeous husband walked in the front door, and I got up to greet him.

* * *

**So….what do we think?! Thoughts please!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was really stupid, but I'm in a really weird mood today….kind of hyper. Lol.**

**I've got school tomorrow, so I'm really sad about that, BUT, I only have tomorrow and Friday and then the weekend!! Hopefully I will get a few chapters out at the weekend, but I'll definitely try and update tomorrow or Friday as well.**

**So, please review…it took me 2 hours and 45 minutes to write this! Maybe longer, I don't really know, Ha ha, but to be honest, I loved it!!**

**I think I'm gonna watch a movie now…'Saved', maybe?! I dunno, maybe a scary one….**

**Whatever. He he.**

**Anywhoo, please review!!**

**You know what to do!! =D**

**Xxxx- Niamh **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Okay, I didn't really get to update in a while, sorry. BUT, the next chapter is here now! Hopefully I'll get another one out today. It's 11:55am here right now, so I have all day. =)**

**Oh, I'm finished school for the Easter holidays!! Yay! I'm so stoked about that!! I won't be able to update tomorrow though, I'm going to a 'YouMeAtSix' concert in Dublin! I'm literally jumping with excitement! We may be able to meet them, because they're having a meet and greet, and you're supposed to send an email to them, and they choose 25 random ones, so me and my friend got one! We're hoping it's real though. Lol. **

**If you've never heard of 'You Me At Six', look them up!!! Lol. **

**Anywhoo, along with the chapter. I just got a little bit carried away there!…..enjoy the chapter!**

**BPOV:**

I turned over in the bed and glanced at the clock. Opening my sleepy eyes, I read the time. _11:00am_. Eleven?? I never sleep this late, I've just been sleeping like a log for the past couple of weeks, and yet I'm still tired. Deciding to go back to sleep for another 15 minutes or so, I reached across the bedside table and grabbed the alarm clock. I set it to go off in another fifteen minutes. I'll have to get up then, I can't stay in bed all day.

I pulled the covers around me and snuggled into Edward's pillow. He's probably not long out of bed. Out of the two of us, he's the one that sleeps longer. Usually 10:00am on weekends.

As I was drifting off to sleep again, I felt the bed moving. _What the hell_? It's not my imagination is it? Maybe it's from sleeping too much.

I dared to open one of my eyes only to be met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, Identical to my own.

"Mornin' momma!" Nate sang out, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Morning baby." I said reaching out for him, I grabbed him and pulled him down beside me before tickling him. Quite frankly, the bouncing in the bed was making me queasy.

I continued to tickle Nate. I loved the sound of his laughter. So sweet, just looking at him makes my heart swell with pride and happiness. My family is my life. I'm definitely family oriented, always have been.

"Momma…s-s-s-s-stop!" he stuttered giggling. I stopped tickling him and bent down to plant a messy kiss on his cheek. He still lets me do that, thankfully. I'm just waiting for the day when he tells me I'm embarrassing him and pushes me away. I love giving him my sloppy kisses, so I won't be too pleased when that day comes.

"Where's daddy?" I asked him, pulling him in for a snuggle.

"He's downstairs making you breakfast, that's why I came up, he wanted me to wake you up."

"He is, is he?" I replied. Nate nodded back.

"Come on then, don't want to keep him waiting, do we?" I said to him, sitting up and ignoring the dizzy feeling that just came over me. I shook my head, hoping to stop the dizziness.

I got out of the bed slowly and looked down to where Nate was. He was standing in front of me, holding his little hand out. I smiled at him and took his small hand in mine. We walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs together. Walking towards the kitchen, I suddenly felt a wave of nausea. I lifted a hand to cover my mouth.

"Nate, umm..you go into the kitchen and tell daddy I'll be there in a minute" I said quickly before dashing up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms. Stumbling through the door, I literally fell to my knees in front of the toilet, before throwing up noisily into it.

After I was finished, I sat up and sighed. This has been happening a lot lately. I don't know why.

I decided to pull myself together, so I hopped up and walked over to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and then reached for a face cloth. I felt so much better after that.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and was instantly met with Edward's worried gaze. He looked so good in an apron….

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I'm fine….don't worry" I said to him, giving him a peck on the lips before joining Nate at the kitchen table.

"What's for breakfast?….I'm starving" I said, looking up at Edward.

"Even after you just threw up?" He asked me, with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah…I don't know. I'm just hungry right now." Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked over to grab two plates, which I'm assuming one is for me and the other for him. I looked to Nate, he was sitting at the table beside me, colouring some sort of picture for us. He's really into colouring at the moment. He always makes sure that he makes one for his grandparents when they come over.

"Here you go, love" Edward said as he set a plat of waffles down in front of me. He sat down with his own plate right across from me, his face still held that worried expression.

"Edward, there's nothing to worry about…okay?" I said to him, hoping to ease his worries.

"No, Bella, it's not okay. This has been happening for a few weeks now." Edward said back to me. I knew he was right. "I think you need to see a doctor." he continued.

"What? No, Edward, I'm fine. Seriously." I said to him.

"No, you need to see a doctor, love, and you know it."

"Okay, fine. I'll see a doctor." I said to him softly, leaning across the table to hold his hand. Edward smiled at me and we continued to eat our dinner in a comfortable silence.

* * *

So, here I am, sitting in the doctors' waiting room. Edward was by my side, holding my hand. I loved when he did this. It's like we're still the young and in love teenagers again.

I looked around the crowded waiting room. We were the last ones today, which means we'll be waiting for a while. Great.

We had left Nate with Alice and Jasper. They were going out to the park and offered to take Nate with them. Nate was really excited to be spending the day with his aunt, uncle and two cousins.

Sitting here in the doctor's office reminds me of the day I found out I was pregnant with Nate. I had actually tripped over a log when Edward and I were out hiking. The hiking was definitely not my idea. Anyway, I wasn't really looking where I was going, and I tripped over a log. Stupid, I know, but come on…I am really clumsy, what do you expect? After I had picked myself up from my fall, I fainted. That along with the fact that my ankle was hurting, Edward had decided to take me to the hospital. They had said that I just sprained my ankle and I should be perfectly fine, but they wanted to take some blood tests just to be sure. I absolutely hated to get blood taken. That's how we found out about Nate..

_Flashback:_

"_Ha! Edward, I told you that something would happen! You see…if you'd actually listen to me, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I said to Edward with a smirk. He was absolutely sure that nothing would happen to me when we went on this stupid hiking trip. Anything that involves me walking, jogging or running is an accident in waiting._

"_Ah yes love, but if you'd watched where you were going, like I said to, then maybe…just maybe, you wouldn't be in here." He replied with a smirk that mirrored my own…only cockier._

"_Whatever, it was still your idea." I said with a 'huff'. I knew Edward was right, it was kind of my own fault, but I'd never admit that to him….or anybody else for that matter._

"_Whatever you say, love" Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me. I completely forgot about everything and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. As our tongues met, Edward let out a sexy little moan which was followed closely by my own. Edward's hands began to move down my neck, sending shivers through my spine. As soon as his hands reached my collarbone, the door swung open. Edward and I quickly pulled away from each other and looked up to see who the intruder was._

_It was the doctor, Dr. Johnson, I think his name was. Once he saw us and our position, he began to chuckle._

"_Sorry for the interruption." He said, with an apologetic smile._

"_It's fine" Edward said with a small chuckle himself._

_The doctor smiled at the both of us before completely entering the room, holding a chart. He looked down at it and read through it._

"_Well, Mrs. Cullen, you should be perfectly fine. The X-ray showed no visible damage to your ankle, just a slight sprain. It should be fully healed in a week or two, depending on how bad the sprain is, it could take up to 3-4 weeks, but your sprain doesn't look bad at all, so I'd say no more than a week." He said looking up from his chart at me._

_I smiled and nodded._

"_The blood tests though, they were just taken as a precaution, but something showed up in them." He began. _

_I looked to Edward who was sitting on the hospital bed beside me, and then looked to the doctor._

"_It seems your about 6 weeks pregnant. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Cullen." He announced. I sat there staring at the him. What? My mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and I turned my head to look at Edward. He sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly._

"_I'm…what?" I asked the doctor._

"_Pregnant…" He replied, looking at Edward and I. _

_Oh My God…I did actually hear him right. Pregnant? Me? Pregnant? Holy crow!_

_I looked to Edward as his lips began to turn up into a huge smile. I'm pretty sure my face held the same goofy smile._

"_Oh My God! Edward! We're having a baby!!" I squealed in an Alice-like fashion, as I sat up quickly in the hospital bed. _

"_Yes we are, love!" Edward said excitedly, grabbing my face between his hands and planting a loving kiss on my lips._

"_Congratulations again, Mr and Mrs Cullen. You're able to go home now if you wish." The doctor said as he began to walk towards the door. I had completely forgot he was there…_

"_Thank you" Edward and I said simultaneously. _

"_No problem, just remember to call your doctor and book an appointment right away." He replied with a chuckle before smiling at us and exiting the room. I turned my head to look at Edward again._

"_So…a baby." I said, smiling brightly. Edward's hand came down to rest on my flat stomach._

"_A baby." He replied, smiling just as brightly._

* * *

I looked toward Edward and smiled at how much I loved him and our son.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing…just thinking about how much I love you."

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you too." He said, smiling and began running a hand through my hair.

"Isabella Cullen?" I heard a nurse call. _Had it been that long_? Looking around, I noticed that there was only about 4 people left in here.

Edward and I stood up and walked into the doctors office hand in hand.

Dr. Ramirez was sitting at her desk when we walked in. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Bella, Edward, lovely to see you!"

"Take a seat" she said gesturing to two of the chairs in front of her desk. Edward and I walked over and took a seat. Dr. Ramirez had been my doctor for about 9 years now, since Edward and I moved here. She was lovely. So sweet. She has tan coloured skin, gorgeous black hair that reaches her shoulders and she has dark blue eyes. She's 44 years old, but definitely doesn't look it.

"How have you been?" she asked us.

"Not too bad" Edward replied.

"How's Nathan?"

"He's great!" I said, smiling at her.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked kindly, looking at a chart that she was currently holding and the looked up at me.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit off for a while now. Throwing up, sleeping a lot, certain smells making me queasy. Things like that." I said to her.

"Hmm, okay. Sweetie, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?" She asked as she reached over to grab a pen. I nodded.

"Okay…so, you've been vomiting, increase in sleep…" she said writing something down onto her chart.

"Any kind of body change? Have you noticed a change in your weight?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." I said.

"Any stomach aches, pains anywhere?"

"No, not really"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" When she asked this question, I realised I really didn't know the answer.

"Umm…I don't know, let me check." I said, grabbing my bag and rummaging in it for my little personal calender. When I finally found it, I flipped through it, searching for the date. It wasn't this month…or last month…

"Umm…two and a half months ago." I said, looking up at her.

"Hmmm, okay." She said, jotting the information down onto the chart.

"Now, Bella, I'm just going to weigh you and take a blood and urine sample. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

She did all that was needed to be done. I winced at the blood taking part, but Edward held my hand, and rubbed my back through it.

"Okay, Bella, your blood work has to be sent off to a lab for testing, but they should be back tomorrow. Are you free to come in again tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm free." I said nodding.

"Perfect, I'll make an appointment for you and I'll see you tomorrow." She said patting my hand from across the desk.

Edward and I smiled and thanked her before exiting the office.

"I just remembered I can't go tomorrow, love" Edward said. "Maybe I should re-schedule and help Emmet out another day?" He continued. Edward was helping Emmet out with training his football team tomorrow. I'd completely forgotten.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's okay, I'll go by myself. Honestly Edward, I'm 33 years old, I think I can do that much by myself." I laughed.

"Fine, but you have to promise to tell me how it goes" he said, putting an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, of course" I laughed.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for leaving it like this. But, I have to go make some scrambled eggs…I'm hungry right now! It took me 3 hours to write this and I haven't had any breakfast yet and it's lunch time now! Lol, I wanted the chapter to be perfect! =D**

**So….Comment please!**

**Like it, love it, hate it? Anything! Reviews please!! I need to know if people like this story or not!! I like it, but I'm a bit of a sap anyway. Lol. =D**

**- I was also wondering if you think this should maybe have an 'M' rating? Sometimes I'm not so sure if it would be or not! So, please tell me what you think! =)**

**Thanks for reading and review, review, review!! =P**

**XXxxXX - Niamh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not a really long chapter, but I just got back from seeing a stand up comedian live. He's Irish, so anyone who isn't Irish may not know him. Ardal O'Hanlon. He plays 'Dougal' in 'Father Ted', an Irish comedy television show. Anyhoo, sorry for babbling on about it, but I swear I nearly peed myself laughing, he was soooo funny! =D**

**I'm also packing my bag for the 'You Me At Six' concert tomorrow! We'll be staying in a hotel close to the venue so I need to make sure I've got heaps of DVD's to keep me and my friend occupied, otherwise we'll be knocking on people's hotel room doors and then running off. Lol.….Oh My God, I can't stop talking about it!!! Lol. I swear, I'll just shut up now! Haha.**

**Enjoy the chapter anyway!**

**BPOV:**

"Bella…" I heard a soft voice speak. I grumbled in response and didn't open my eyes.

"Bella…babe, it's me, Rose. Wake up" I felt someone nudging my shoulder gently. Opening my eyes, I immediately saw Rose standing over me from my position on the sofa.

"Hmm?" I asked incoherently, rubbing my eyes.

"Hun, you've been asleep for, like, 40 minutes."

"What?" I asked, shooting up from the position I was lying in. "Oh…I'm sorry Rose, I've just been so tired lately…I didn't mean to zone out on you."

"No, no, Bells, it's okay. Edward did say that you hadn't been feeling great. Have you seen a doctor, you look a bit pale." Rose said placing a hand on my forehead. "A little warm, not too bad though." She continued.

"Rose, I'm perfectly fine. We went to the doctor yesterday and she took some blood samples, stuff like that, and she should have the results back today."

"Okay, do you need me to mind Nate for a while?"

"Rose…I don't want to keep handing him off to you…it's not fair." I said to her.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be stupid, you're my sister-in-law and my best friend, anyway you know how much Nate loves playing with Lily and Henry, besides, he's basically an angel. I don't know how you got him like that, but he's a total angel, I barely even know he's there half of the time…now if it was Jayden and Jared…." She trailed off.

"Yeah, well, they're another story. They've inherited their hyperactive behaviour off their mother. I don't know how Alice handles them. She's a trooper." I said, smiling.

"That she is." Rose agreed, plopping down on the sofa next to me.

"So, what time is the appointment at?" Rose asked.

"Umm, 1 o'clock" I said and then glanced at my watch only to find that it's now 12:15.

"Shit…I should probably be getting ready…"

"Yeah, sure thing hun, I'll stay here and mind Nate and the kids."

"Thanks Rose, you're a star" I said, pecking her cheek before hopping up and running to the bedroom to change clothes. I hadn't gotten out of my pj's this morning, I felt like shit, so I decided to stay in them.

Skimming through my wardrobe, I decided to wear a pair of dark jeans, converse, and a blue sweater, the v-neck was laced. Edward loved blue on me…he says it brings out my eyes and the colour looks good on my pale complexion. Have I told you how much of a sweetheart he is?

I opted for light make-up, as usual. All I did was a bit of mascara and a sweep of lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bedroom. As I was walking past Nate's bedroom, I could hear his laughter through the door, along with Henry and Lily's. Nate really looks up to Henry, his oldest cousin. I thought it was sweet, Nate often copies a lot of things from Henry. I knocked on the door and opened it. Nate and Henry were playing with their army figurines while Lily was lying on her stomach colouring a picture of a butterfly. All three looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to say 'bye'."

Nate got up and ran over to me, hugging my legs before running back over to Henry. Henry and Lily both smiled their 'million dollar smiles' as Rose calls them, and they both waved at me.

I smiled, closing the door and then continued to walk down the stairs. Grabbing my keys, I skipped over to Rose and pecked her cheek again before opening the front door and walking towards my car.

* * *

I was back at the doctor's office now, sitting with one of my legs crossed over the other, mindlessly flicking through a magazine that must have been over two years old.

"Isabella Cullen." The nurse, Jackie, called. I got up and smiled at her as I walked into the doctors office. I always used to hate doctors and doctor's offices, but Dr Ramirez always made me feel at ease. She's been my doctor ever since Edward and I moved here 9 years ago. She treated me when I was pregnant with Nate and all through my accidents which were all caused by my clumsy genes.

I shut the door quietly behind me as I walked into the room. Dr Ramirez wasn't in here yet, so I walked over to her desk and took a seat in front of it.

"Hello Bella." Dr Ramirez greeted as she walked in the door and sat down at her desk.

"Hi." I replied.

"Now, you were called in here for your blood work results, am I correct?" She asked with a smile. I knew it was a rhetorical question, and that she does this all the time, but I found myself nodding at her.

"Okay, well….." She began, looking at a chart, which I presumed held the results of the tests. Dr Ramirez read over them and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Well…something showed up in the blood work, Bella" she began, looking up at me.

"Congratulations…you pregnant!" She said happily to me.

I froze in place. Pregnant? Edward and I had been trying for a baby for so long now, and finally…I'm pregnant. I had to be completely positive before I got excited.

"Pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes, pregnant. Probably about 6 or 7 weeks along."

I smiled brightly and squealed, jumping up and down in my seat. Dr Ramirez laughed at my behaviour, but I barely noticed that. My mind was reeling. I'm pregnant. A baby…another baby. Edward and I were going to be parents again. Just thinking about it was already exciting me to no end.

"Oh My God!! I'm pregnant!!" I squealed, hopping up from my chair. "Thank you!" I said, as I ran over to hug her. She continued to chuckle at me, and patted my back.

"Congratulations, Bella. And, by the way, you don't need to thank me, I didn't make that baby for you" She said laughing. I laughed along with her.

I took a deep breath in and walked back over to my chair and sat down in it.

"So, I was going to ask, would you like to have an ultrasound now, or schedule one for another day when Edward's here?" She asked, folding her hands together on her desk.

"Oh, I want to wait until Edward's here. I know you won't see much from an ultrasound at this point, but I'd really like him to be there…and I think that he would too." I said.

"Okay, just ring me up anytime and you can schedule one."

"Thanks Dr Ramirez." I said, standing up. I grabbed my purse from the desk and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Bella?" I turned around to look at her.

"Congratulations again, and say congratulations to Edward for me." She said, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Sure thing. Bye. And thank you again." I said, opening the door and exiting the office.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked to my car and hopped in. I didn't do anything...I just sat there, letting it all sink in. I could barely believe it.

I'm _pregnant_. Our life is perfect now...or at least it will be soon. I can't wait to tell Edward about this....he's going to be so happy.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I really want to go to sleep now!! I'm so tired!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks for reading this story!! And I want to thank everyone for reviewing so far…I really appreciate it!**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo….here's the next chapter! Omg, I have to tell you guys this..I met 'You Me At Six'! Well, most of the band members, I met Dan, Matt and Chris. I saw Max briefly and he said 'hi' to me, but I couldn't get to Josh, there were loads of people surrounding him. But I'm happy because I got a picture with Dan (I have a huge crush on him!) and I got to put my arm around him! Yay! And he put his arm around me, so I couldn't get over it for hours afterwards! Lol. Anyways, the concert was awesome! Again…if you've never heard of You Me At Six…look them up! Lol. =)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried my best to describe exactly how I pictured Edward's reaction to be in this one. Anyhoo, you'll have to tell me what you think! Enjoy! And I'm sorry if it's a little short!**

**BPOV:**

As I was driving home, I was trying to think up ways to tell Edward about the baby. He would be delighted, I knew that much for a fact, but, I wanted him to find out in a special way. That may sound stupid, but I never exactly got to tell Edward when I was pregnant with Nate.

I came up with an idea when I was halfway home. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, it read, 2:30pm. Edward should be home soon enough, practice finishes at 3:00, so Edward will probably be home at around 3:30. I needed to hurry if I wanted this to be absolutely perfect.

Pulling onto the side of the road and making sure there were no cars coming, I turned the car around sharply and drove off in a new direction….towards the shopping mall.

When I arrived outside the mall, I hastily pulled into the nearest parking space and swung open my door, slamming it shut behind me, locking it quickly and running into the mall. I stood there for a minute, wondering what shop I would find what I was looking for, scratch that, _hoping_ to find. I then spotted a shop that I thought may have what I wanted.

* * *

Hopping back into my car, I felt completely satisfied with myself. I have gotten exactly what I wanted. I honestly didn't think they would have it.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked into the living room. Rose was relaxing on the couch watching a movie with the kids.

"Momma!" Nate shouted, running over to hug me, and then ran back over to his seat between Henry and Lily.

I smiled at Rose as I plopped down onto the couch beside her. She smiled back and then began looking at me expectantly.

"Well…" she gestured off.

"Well what?" I asked her as I took off my coat and hung it on the back of the sofa.

"How did the doctor's go? The results?" I had trouble keeping myself from screaming my news from the rooftops, but I knew full well that Edward would want to know first, and I also wanted Edward t be the only one to know first.

"Um, it went fine. Nothing showed up, I just need more sleep..and uh…vitamins…" I trailed off. Curse my inability to lie.

"Ooookay….." Rose said, looking at me strangely. I knew that she knew I was hiding something, but she didn't mention anything at all.

"How was Nate?" I asked her, glancing quickly at my son and then back to her.

"Like I said before…angel." Rose said with a chuckle. Her phone began to buzz and she rolled her eyes before reaching to get it from it's spot on the coffee table.

"Yeah?" She said into the phone while holding her hand up to inspect her nails. I could hear a muffled voice on the other end, I could tell by the boisterous laughter that it was Emmett, but I couldn't make out any words he was saying.

"Now?" She asked into the phone.

"Are you serious…what the fuck?

"Fine you big oaf, I'll come and get you in around 15 minutes. "Rose said impatiently before hanging up.

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" I asked shaking my head with silent laughter.

"Ugh, he fucking ran over smashed glass and punctured two of the tires in his car. The idiot thought it wasn't sharp glass" She said, rolling her eyes. "He said Edward was on his way home though, training was over early." She continued before grabbing her bag and telling Henry and Lily to get into the car.

"Thanks for looking after Nate" I said to her at the front door, giving her a hug.

"Aw, no problem hun, anytime. Now, I'm sorry for the sudden exit but I have to go rescue my retarded husband." She replied with a chuckle and walked briskly down the footpath to her car.

I waved to her as she drove off and as soon as her car was out of sight, I quickly shut the door before running over to my bag of purchases and pulling them out. I pulled the tags off them and wrapped them before putting them into a decorative bag. I set it on the kitchen table as I walked in to begin making a late lunch. I made Penne pasta with a tomato sauce, Edward and I love it and it was really quick. Edward will most likely be home any second.

I set the table and placed each dish down just as the front door opened and then closed, followed closely by his footsteps. They were nearing the kitchen and a second later, he appeared around the corner. As soon as he saw the table, which was romantically set. The blinds were pulled down to make it seem darker and our only source of light were two candles flickering in the middle of the table. A smile appeared on his face.

"What's this, love?" He asked me, walking towards me. When he got close to me, I put both my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gently kiss.

"Nothing much, I just felt like it."

"And….where's Nate?" he questioned, looking around.

"He's watching a movie in his playroom. Now, sit down and eat before it gets cold." I answered, pointing towards the table. Edward obliged and sat down at the table. He waited for me to join him and we both began to eat.

* * *

"That was gorgeous, love." Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"Wait…I have something for you" I said to him smiling, as I reached under the table to grab the bag. I brought it up and showed the bag to Edward.

"A present?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I nodded at him.

"I actually don't think this is fair, I can't buy _you_ presents, but you can buy _me_ presents?" I nodded again and pushed the bag across the table towards Edward.

"Just open it." I said, encouraging him. He rolled his eyes before reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the messily wrapped parcels. Edward briefly glanced up at me before continuing to open the packaging. Once it was open, he held up the garment I had purchased earlier in front of him, reading the writing on it. I had bought a baby t-shirt that had 'I Love Daddy' written across it in colourful letters. **(Picture on profile!)** Edward read it a couple of times before looking up at me.

"Are…Wh-what? I don't….what?" He asked. I simply pointed to the letters on the t-shirt.

"Are you p-pregnant?"

"Yes!" I said, nodding. A wide smile spread across Edward's face and he leapt out of his chair and over to me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh My God, Bella, we're going to have another baby?!" He asked excitedly. I nodded my head into his shoulder.

"We're having another baby, Edward!"

"Thank you so much Bella" Edward said, leaning down to capture my lips with his in a meaningful kiss. I grabbed his face between my hands and brought his face closer to mine, if possible.

"When did you find out?" Edward asked as we pulled apart.

"Today…I wanted you to be the first to know." I said, gently caressing his cheek.

"Thank you" he breathed out.

"There's no need to thank me, I should be thanking you….anyway, you didn't open the second present. Well…it's not exactly for you.." I said to him.

"Oh, yes…" He began, walking around to the other side of the table. He stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a second wrapped parcel. He opened it quickly, only to find a blue t-shirt for a six year old that read: 'Big Brother'. **(Picture also on my profile!)**

I stood up and walked over to Edward.

"That's for Nate" I said, even though it was obvious.

"Bella….we're actually having another baby!" Edward said happily before picking me up and spinning me around.

"Uhh…Edward…queasy." I said.

"Oh, sorry love" Edward apologised, chuckling while setting me back onto my feet. His hand came down to rest on my now flat stomach, which in a few months will start to round and grow bigger. I lay both my hands on top of his, both of us smiling.

"I love you" He said to me, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too." I replied back to him. Edward then hunched down onto his knees and spoke to my belly.

"I love you baby."

I think my heart just melted….

* * *

**So, there we go…Edward's reaction! I hope it's good enough! **

**Next Chapter: The family find out! =D**

**I'm planning on a few time leaps in the coming chapters, so Bella's pregnancy won't be overly long.**

**I wanted to ask a question: Do you think it's too soon to put up a poll for the gender of the baby/babies? I kind of know what I want the baby/babies to be, but I'm curious as to what you guys would like!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review..!**

**I'm going o watch 'A Walk To Remember' now, I bought it today, and it'll be my first time to watch it. I know it's sad...so I'm prepared to start crying like crazy! I'm actually quite an emotional person, I cried when Edward left Bella in New Moon and I almost cried during Edward and Bella's reunion. lol. So, no doubt I'll cry during this! **

**Anyway....don't forget to review!!! =D**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So….here's the next chapter! I actually only planned for this story to be about 8-10 chapters long, but I really like it, so I think it'll probably be a good bit longer, not entirely sure how many chapters yet. There may be some time leaps in the upcoming chapters, but not too long ones, so we'll be able to see most of Bella's pregnancy. =D**

**This isn't my best chapter, and it didn't turn out how I would have liked...but, enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

"So, when will we tell Nate?" Edward asked me while putting on one of his dressy shirts. We were going over to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner, and we have decided that we'll tell them tonight. Edward and I only found out about the baby a few days ago, but we haven't gotten around to telling Nate yet. We knew he would probably be happy about it because two Christmases ago, he asked for a brother or sister off Santa. We just didn't know how to tell him…knowing Nate, he'll probably start asking questions that neither Edward or I really want to answer.

"Well…we'll have to tell him before we get to Carlisle and Esme's. I really want him to know before everyone else." I said, walking over to Edward and helping him with his tie.

"Yeah, I agree. We'll tell him when we're dressed." Edward said nodding.

"Okay, well, let me finish getting dressed and I'll be down in a minute or two." I said, straightening Edward's tie and walking towards my closet in search of something to wear. It wasn't exactly a formal dinner, Edward was just wearing jeans and a shirt and tie, it's his 'formal, but not too formal' look, as Alice calls it.

"Right, I think Nate is in the living room anyway" Edward said while heading for the door.

"I bet he's glued to the television watching that ridiculous 'Phineas And Ferb' show." I said with a small laugh.

"True. I'll see you soon, love." He said, laughing before walking out the door. Nate has recently gotten into this kids show, and can't seem to tear his eyes away from the television when it's on.

I looked through my wardrobe, wondering what I could wear. My eyes landed on a crochet shoulder dress Alice had bought me recently.**(On my profile!)** I loved it the moment she gave it to me, but I haven't had a reason to wear it yet. Deciding to wear that dress, I searched for a suitable pair of shoes. I spotted a pair of cream coloured flats and picked them up. I thought that Alice would murder me if I came wearing flats and not heels, so I opted for a pair of gorgeous brown high heel sandals. **(Also on my profile!)** They were gorgeous, I must admit. Alice had dragged me shopping a couple of days ago, and that's where I got them. I was quite proud of myself for finding them before Alice, she usually finds the nice items first. The ones I usually found, Alice disapproved of.

I finished getting dressed and applied a small amount of make-up. Some foundation, a small amount of mascara and a sweep of my 'nude' colour lip gloss. I grabbed my brown studded purse, to match the shoes, and I was ready to go.

I made my way down the stairs, my heels clicking as I went. When I finally reached the bottom, I took off for the living room.

"Wow" Edward said, as I walked in. He was sitting on the sofa next to Nate who was staring at the television. "You look stunning, love" He said, getting up off the sofa and walking over to me.

"Thanks. So do you." I said with a giggle as Edward circled my waist with his arms. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Edward's tongue slipped into my mouth, meeting my own and we both moaned quietly at the feeling. I suddenly remembered that Nate was in the room, and Edward and I gently pulled apart.

Nate hadn't even seemed to notice that I had walked in. I rolled my eyes to myself with a smile, and looked up to Edward and saw lip gloss smudged around his mouth. I giggled and wiped it off, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"You want to tell him now?" Edward asked as he took my hand in his.

"Yeah, c'mon." I said, leading him toward the couch where Nate was sitting. Edward and I sat on either side of him.

"Nate" I said, nudging him. He didn't look up from the TV.

"Nate" I tried again.

"Huh?" he replied, still not taking his eyes off the television. Damn that stupid 'Phineas And Ferb' shit.

"Nate" Edward said, reaching for the remote and switching the television off, effectively bringing Nate's gaze off it.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Nate asked, frowning at Edward.

"Nate, your mom and I have something to tell you. It's important." Edward said, setting the remote back onto the coffee table.

"What?" Nate asked, looking from me to Edward and then back again.

"Um, well…" I began, unsure of how exactly to approach the subject. "How would you like to have a new brother or sister?" I asked him.

He looked deep in thought for a minute.

"I'd like that" he said, smiling. "Why….are you getting me one."

Edward and I laughed to ourselves. Nate just recently thought that you could buy babies at the supermarket, and he always wondered why he never saw any when we went there. Before that, when he asked Edward and I where babies came from, we had told him that they were delivered in a basket on our doorstep by God. Obviously, he didn't really believe us, he's too smart for that, but thankfully he never brought the subject up again.

"Sort of, Nate. You'll be getting a new brother or sister in a couple of months or so." Edward told him.

"Why in a couple of months…why can't I have one now?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Well, you see….the baby is in mommy's tummy….and it has to grow." Edward said after a minute of thinking.

Nate's eyes widened. "How does it fit in there?" He asked, looking at my stomach.

"It's like a seed right now, it's very small, and that's why it needs time to grow." I said to him, pleased with my explanation.

"Well…how did it get in there?" He asked, putting his small hand on my stomach. He then looked up to Edward and then to me looking for an answer. Edward looked expectantly at me to continue.

"Um…well, you see…..daddy planted it in there…" I said, trailing off. Edward stifle a laugh at me, but it soon vanished when he was asked the next question.

"How did you get it in there daddy?" Nate asked, looking directly at Edward. Now, it was my turn to stifle a laugh.

"Oh….well…..I, um….."Edward stumbled, but was saved by the phone ringing. A look of relief washed over Edward's face as he hopped up off the sofa and ran over to pick up the phone. I looked down at Nate who was now looking at me expectantly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and make sure you have everything you need to bring to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house, okay?" I said, kissing the top of his head. "We'll talk later" I added.

Nate nodded and dashed for the stairs. Thank God he mostly took after Edward or I'm sure he would have cracked his head on the stairs in his rush.

"Yeah, mom, we'll be there soon, okay….yeah, I know…yes, okay...you too. Bye." I heard Edward say before he hung up the phone. I raised my eyebrows at him as he walked back over to me.

"That was mom, she wanted to make sure that you were bringing the soup, and she wanted to know when we'll be there." Edward said with a chuckle. Esme loved my vegetable soup, which always made me feel proud of myself since Esme makes the best home cooked food around.

I nodded at Edward as he sat down beside me.

"So, I think that went well, with Nate…" Edward said.

"Yeah, I think so, but he's probably never going to stop asking us questions about it" I said giggling.

"I know…." Edward groaned, closing his eyes briefly.

"Aw, it's alright…." I said, laughing at him while rubbing his arm. Edward shot me a smirk and then rolled his eyes.

Nate trotted down the stairs a minute later, carrying his 'Bob The Builder' backpack, which I assume contained most of his favourite toys.

We decided that we better get going, and once everything was gathered up, we hopped into the car and were on our way to Carlisle and Esme's. My mother and father had been invited too, so everyone would be there to hear our exciting news.

* * *

I smiled as our car pulled into the driveway of Carlisle and Esme's house. Their house is magnificent, completely modern. The entire house is almost all made of glass, apart from the gorgeous wood surrounding the remainder of the house.

As soon as we pulled in, I saw the front door open and Esme walked out. She was dressed in a purple, ruffled shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt. She looked amazing for her age, always has.

When Nate saw Esme walk out of the house, he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and swung the car door open before running full speed toward her. Nate loved his grandparents so much, it's really sweet.

"Grandma!!" he squealed as she lifted him up and twirled him around before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Edward and I got out of the car and walked over to Esme to greet her.

"Edward! Bella! So good to see you both!" she exclaimed, setting Nate back on the ground and walking over to hug me before moving on to hug Edward. She spotted the pot of soup in the bag I was carrying and she smiled at me, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you dear, your soup will be the starter" Esme said, taking the bag from my hands and leading us all into the house.

"Why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the living room, I'll take the soup to the kitchen." Esme suggested. "Almost everyone is in there" she added, heading off in the direction of the kitchen. The sound of Emmett's loud laughter filled our ears before we even got close to the living room.

"Nate, my man!" Emmett shouted as Edward, Nate and I walked into the room. I rolled my eyes as Nate walked over and thumped his fist to Emmett's.

"Bells! Eddie!" Emmett said, giving me one of his bear hugs and giving Edward a more manly hug.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmie bear" Edward said with a snort, Emmett's eyes widened slightly.

"Hey! No one calls me Emmie Bear!" Emmett replied, before he and Edward sat down on one of the sofa's and began talking about football and how Emmett's coaching is going.

"God….men" Rose said, rolling her eyes as she walked over to give me a hug.

Everyone was here apart from Alice, Jasper and the kids and my parents.

"Where's Alice? She's never usually late." I asked Rose as we sat down on the sofa opposite the guys.

"I think the boys are causing her hassle. She called earlier and was complaining that they wouldn't get dressed, apparently they were just running around the house unclothed." Rose laughed.

"Gosh, poor Alice." I said, laughing with her.

"I know, I think they've put her off the idea of having anymore children" Rose said, nodding.

"Refreshments, anyone?" Esme asked, walking into the room holding a tray containing a jug of Ice tea, some cups and a plate of biscuits.

"Ice tea for me please Esme" I said to her. Rosalie decided to have an ice tea as well along with the children. The men opted for beers.

"Here you go dear. Are you sure you don't want some wine instead? I bought some gorgeous french wine yesterday..." Esme asked while handing me a glass of ice tea.

"Oh, no thank you Esme, this will be perfect. Where's Carlisle by the way, I haven't seen him yet today?" I asked, wondering where my father-in-law was, that and the fact that I wanted to distract Esme from trying to persuade me to have a glass of wine.

"Oh, he was called into the hospital, some emergency. He should be back any minute now." Esme said before leaving the room and heading back into the kitchen.

Only a few minutes had passed when the door bell rang and screeches of excitement could be heard from outside. That was definitely Alice and the kids.

"Would you girls mind getting that?" Esme shouted from the kitchen. Rose and I both got up to answer the door. We swung it open to reveal a smiling Alice and a tired looking Jasper along with two identical little boys, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hey guys" Jasper said, waving at us. We told him that the guys were in the living room and he and the two boys went in.

"Hey Bells, hey Rose" Alice said, stepping into the hallway to hug us both.

"How have you been?" she asked, looking at us both as we made our way to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"I'm fine" Rose answered. Alice then looked to me. "Oh, I'm great."

"Really? How did the doctors go?"

"Fine, Alice. Nothing's wrong." I said, but Alice began looking at me suspiciously. She knew I was hiding something. Alice and I have been friends for years now, she knows exactly when I'm not telling her something.

"Mm-hmm." She said, nodding.

"Anyway, Rose told me you were having trouble with the boys?" I asked her.

"Ugh, yeah. I couldn't get them to put their clothes on! Seriously, they were running around in the nude…not a stitch on them. They even went outside and started annoying Mr. Birdy, our neighbour…._in the nude_! I mean, they just waltzed over there and started asking a heap of stupid questions about his rose bushes, they even tried to steal some of it too. It took Jasper and I about 15 minutes until we realised that they had run out without any clothes on, but by then, they'd already run halfway around the neighbourhood. They almost gave Mrs Johnson a heart attack. Streaking at a young age...I thought they should be doing that in college or something" Alice finished, Rose and I were laughing hard at this point. Just the picture of it was quite funny. Alice herself was trying to keep the laughter in, but let out a small giggle.

"Kids" we all sighed at the same time.

* * *

It was dinner time and the whole family was here: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Jayden, Jared, Emmett, Rosalie, Henry, Lily, Renee, Charlie, Edward, Nate and myself. Yeah….we have a big family.

Esme had made a wonderful roast chicken with steamed vegetables, mashed potato and delicious chicken gravy. We already had my homemade soup for a starter and everyone praised it, saying it was the best soup they've ever had. That certainly boosted my confidence about it.

While waiting for our second course though, I had to dash for the bathroom, the smells making me feel queasy. Edward followed me and as usual, he held my hair for me. When we returned to the table, everyone looked concerned apart from Alice, who looked like she was trying to figure something out. I had told everyone that I was fine, and they seemed to believe me, as we all carried on like nothing happened.

Currently, we were all seated at the table, enjoying our chicken dinner. The sound of silverware clinking and a comfortable conversation was about the only sounds heard. Halfway through, Edward and I looked at each other, silently asking if we should tell everyone now. Edward nodded and held my hand. Edward coughed to get everyone's attention, before standing up, bringing me along with him.

"Everyone…Bella and I have something we'd like to share with you." Edward began. I saw a smile appear on Alice's face….she knew. Alice was the only person who knew that we were trying for another baby, and obviously everything added up….that and the fact that Alice is almost psychic.

Edward looked at me to continue, and I glanced at everyone's expectant faces.

"Well…um, Edward and I…" I took a deep breath and smiled widely. "Edward and I are having another baby." I finished.

Squeals and congratulations filled my ears and I was almost immediately jumped on by Alice.

"Oh My GOD! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Alice shrieked, jumping up and down while hugging me.

"I wanted to tell everyone together" I stated, laughing.

Rose was next to hug me and congratulate me, followed by my mother and Esme, then the men. Emmett had lifted me into a bear hug, but not as tight as usual, whereas Jasper, my dad and Carlisle opted for a normal hug and a 'congratulations'.

After everyone had sat down ,we all began to finish our dinner.

"How far along are you?" Esme asked me excitedly, a giant smile on her face. She really loved children, she always said that she wanted an army of grandchildren.

"Well, the doctor said between 7-8 weeks, we're not completely sure yet. We have an appointment for tomorrow, so we should be finding out then." I said, unable to keep the grin off my face. It wasn't just me either, everyone at the table were smiling. Even the children, who most of them, didn't know what was going on.

"Awww….my baby is gonna have another baby!!" Renee exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"She's my baby too" dad said playfully. He never shows much emotion, but I can tell that he's excited to be getting another grandchild, as is Carlisle, who sat smiling happily at Edward and I for most of the evening.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about babies and buying maternity and baby clothes. Alice and Rose took it upon themselves to be my personal maternity clothes shoppers, while Esme and my mom had offered to design and decorate the nursery. The men just rolled their eyes at us and began their own conversation about baseball.

The evening couldn't have gone better.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter! I think this might be my longest chapter ever, yay me! Lol.**

**Please review! And there is a poll on my profile about the gender of Edward and Bella's baby, so please go and vote!! =D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I haven't updated this story in a while, but I was focusing more on my other story, 'Stay With Me'. But, I have finally decided to update this one, I missed it!! **

**This is when they visit the doctor! Well, the obstetrician, but yeah, just different doctor. Lol.**

**Anyhoo, here it is!! Yay! =D**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

"Edward, stop fidgeting." I said to my husband with a chuckle, placing my hand on his knee.

"Sorry love, I'm just excited…and nervous, I guess." he said, taking his eyes off the road briefly and shooting me one of his crooked grins before looking back onto the road.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, me too." I replied. "I just…I hope everything goes okay…" I sighed, looking out the window. I suddenly felt Edward's cool finger under my chin as he turned my face to look at him.

"Hey" he whispered softly. "I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine, alright? We're just going in to hear the heartbeat and stuff like that. I'm positive that there won't be anything wrong, love. Look, my leg even stopped shaking to prove my point." He laughed, pointing at his leg. He reached over and took my hand in his as he turned his head to watch the road again.

I smiled at him even though I knew he probably couldn't see it. I got more comfortable in my seat and began looking out the window again, watching the cars drive past us.

As soon as we arrived outside the doctor's office, Edward hopped out and walked quickly to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"I think we're a bit early" I said, glancing at my watch. The appointment was for 12:00 pm and it was only 11:45 am now.

"We'll be fine, love. It's better to be early than to be late." he smiled and I linked arms with him as we walked happily into the office.

"Um, Isabella Cullen, Dr. Denali's 12 o'clock." I said to the receptionist, who was slouching on her chair chewing a wad of pink bubble gum. She nodded wordlessly and typed something on the computer while chomping noisily on the gum. When she looked up again and saw Edward, she immediately perked up.

"Yeah, sure, Ms. Cullen, you can take a seat in the waiting room." she said quickly to me before turning to Edward and batting her eyelashes at him. I glared at her, but she didn't notice. She was too busy ogling my Edward. God…I just wanted to slap her. Stupid pregnancy hormones….

"Um, it's actually _Mrs_. Cullen" Edward said emphasising the 'Mrs' part, as he smiled politely, pulling me closer to his side. She looked to me and I smiled sweetly at her, placing a hand on Edward's chest. I had to force myself not to wave my ring finger in her face, showing her my wedding and engagement rings that proved that Edward was mine, and only mine. She squinted her eyes at me before looking to my left hand and then to Edward's. She didn't seem to happy when she noticed both mine and Edward's wedding bands. She scowled at me while slouching in her seat again and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Shall we, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward chuckled gesturing towards the waiting room. I giggled and walked in with Edward following closely behind me.

There weren't much people in here. Edward and I sat down on two of the vacant chairs in the front row. Almost the minute we sat down, I took my bag and plopped it down onto my knees before rummaging through it. Edward looked over at me, looking confused.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, leaning over to look into the bag as well.

"Oh…nothing, nothing at all…" I said, not really listening as I continued to sieve through the contents of my handbag. I finally found what I was looking for and pulled them out.

"A-ha! Got them!" I said happily, looking down at the bag in my hands.

"Crisps? That's what you were looking for?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah…" I said, with a 'duh' look on my face.

"But…you hate salt and vinegar crisps…" Edward stated.

"Yeah, I know, but I've been craving them for ages! Obviously the baby likes salt and vinegar…" I giggled, before literally tearing the bag open. I grabbed a few of them and shoved them into my mouth at once.

"Mmmm" I groaned. They tasted like heaven. I usually hate this flavour, I find it utterly disgusting, but the past couple of days, I've been going crazy for them. That along with pickles. Yum.

"You want one?" I asked, shoving the bag in front of Edward. He laughed at me, but took one anyway. We continued to munch on the crisps as we waited for my name to be called. I looked around the waiting room. It was plain in colour, all the walls were white with posters of the different stages of pregnancy hung up on the wall.

The door to the doctors office swung open abruptly and an unhappy looking couple walked out. They looked to be arguing.

"You stupid oaf! What the hell? I'm pregnant?! I bet it was that night you got me drunk! Well, I'll tell you something, we'll never have sex again. So, get used to it. And I will never drink again either, I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband!" she shouted at him, glaring and poking him in the chest with her index finger as they walked out and down the hallway towards the front door.

I looked to Edward and we both burst out laughing. It took a few minutes but we finally calmed down.

"Isabella Cullen?" A short nurse with mousey brown hair announced form the doorway to the doctors office. Edward and I stood up and walked towards her.

"Dr. Denali will see you now" she smiled, gesturing to the door. I reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

"Bella! Edward! How lovely to see you both!" Carmen greeted us as we walked over to the two chairs in front of her desk. Carmen is sort of a friend of ours, she treated me when I was pregnant with Nate, and I for one believe that she did a fantastic job.

"I believe a congratulations is in order! Excited for baby number two are we?" she exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together on the top of her desk.

"Yes" Edward and I said simultaneously, nodding our heads excitedly.

"Well, this shouldn't take too long, I'll just check your weight and your blood pressure, things like that. I'll also be doing an ultrasound to check how the baby is, we'll most likely get to hear it's heartbeat today. And we'll find out how far along you are, by the date of your last menstrual cycle, my guess would be that you are around 7 weeks pregnant, but we should know for sure soon! We're going to try it abdominally at first and if that doesn't work we'll do an internal exam, okay?" she said, smiling brightly.

"Now, I'm just going to ask you some questions, alright?" she asked, getting out her clipboard and a pen. I nodded my response.

"So, Bella, any stomach aches, cramps?"

"No" I responded straight away.

"Good." she said, writing something down.

"And, any morning sickness?"

"Yes, most mornings."

"Any headaches?"

"No"

"Any bleeding?"

"No"

The questions went on like this until she decided it was time to weigh me. She walked me over to the weighing scales and I stood on it. She looked at it and wrote something down. We moved onto the blood pressure, which she also noted. And then we moved on to the ultrasound. I was excited to be able to hear my baby's heart beat, but I was also nervous, afraid that something, anything, was wrong.

I hopped up onto the bed, the paper sheets crinkling noisily in the quiet room.

"Well, you two are awfully quiet" she chuckled. "Your worried?"

"Yeah, sort of" Edward said, coming to stand beside me on the bed.

"Don't be. I'm sure everything is perfect." she said, grabbing the machine and pulling it over. She plugged in everything and turned the machine on.

"I'll just need you to pull up you shirt, Bella" she said, smiling at me. I nodded and pulled up my top. I've been through this once before with Nate, but I think my nervousness must be affecting me. It must be stopping my brain from functioning properly.

"Now, this'll be cold." she warned as she squirted the gel onto my belly. I shuddered as the cool liquid touched my skin. Carmen, got the Doppler and placed it over the gel and began to move it around in a circular motion. A picture appeared on the screen and she reached over to type something before squinting at the screen and typing something again.

"Ah, here we go." she said as a smile appeared on her face. Edward grabbed my hand as we both looked at the screen expectantly. Suddenly a stuttering thudding sound filled the room. I smiled a wide smile and turned to look at Edward who's bright smile matched my own. He squeezed my hand and leaned down to kiss me quickly. When we looked back up, Carmen was looking at the screen, a frown on her face.

"Hmmm" she mumbled quietly.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Edward asked worriedly. Carmen shook her head, but started typing again.

"There is, isn't there? There's something wrong, oh God…" I trailed off panicked.

"No, no, Bella, everything is fine" Carmen assured me, giving me a gentle smile. "It's just, I hear three heartbeats…" she trailed off, looking at the screen again.

"Three?" Edward asked. Carmen studied the screen and she then smiled happily.

"One of the heartbeats is Bella's" she said.

"Then…" I trailed off. I was having twins, right? There were _two _other heartbeats…

"Congratulations guys, you're having twins." she told us.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, turning to look at Edward. He smiled widely at me, squeezing my hand again.

"Twins, love." he whispered softly. We both turned and looked at the screen again. Tears welled in my eyes, as I watched the screen, showing that there was in fact two little babies there. They looked like blobs right now, but whatever, they're still my babies, mine and Edward's.

"Well, that seems about right, twins do run in your family, Edward." I murmured, still sitting looking entranced at the screen.

"I know you can't see all that much, but I guess you want pictures?" Carmen asked, looking from me to Edward.

"Yes, definitely." Edward said happily.

"How many?" she asked.

"Um…" Edward said, looking to me.

"Well, we want one, one for your parents, my parents, Alice will want one, and so will Emmett, so…we need five, but print six, just in case."

Carmen nodded and printed out the pictures. I looked up at Edward, he had tears in his eyes too. I smiled up at him.

"Can you believe it?" he whispered, bringing his forehead to mine.

"I know." I sighed happily. Edward leaned down and placed his soft lips onto my own. I immediately wanted more and I fisted a handful of his gorgeous head of bronze hair and deepened the kiss. Edward moaned quietly in response, pulling me closer to him. We jumped apart from the sound of someone coughing…Carmen. Crap, I forgot she was there.

"Sorry for interrupting…I just wanted to give you these" she said chuckling, holding out the pictures.

"Thanks, Carmen." I said quietly, blushing scarlet.

"So, your 7 weeks pregnant." she told me nodding.

"I want you to book another appointment for your twelve week scan. Has your doctor prescribed you some pre-natal vitamins?" she asked. "Yeah" I responded.

"Okay, good. I want you to come in if you have any questions or concerns, alright? Anything at all, if you get any cramps or pains, don't be afraid to call me, you have my cell number as well."

"Okay, thank you." I said, smiling as Edward and I stood up and walked towards to door. We said 'Goodbye' to her again before leaving the room.

We booked an appointment, and that stupid receptionist kept eyeing up Edward again. I suppose these pregnancy hormones can be a good thing, because when she looked up, her 'flirty' smile vanished from her face when she saw the glare I was sending her way and she quickly began typing something again.

After that was finished, Edward and I walked happily, hand in hand out of the doctors office and to the car. I couldn't wait to tell our family.

* * *

**Okay, so, what do we think? Good? Lame? Tell me please!**

**So, yeah, I've never been pregnant, so I had to look this stuff up, and I think I got it right. =)**

**Yay! Lol. **

**Oh, you know that line: "I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband" - can anyone guess what movie that's from? It's a really good one. Lol. =D**

**And if you get the chance, please check out my story 'Stay With Me'. =P**

**So….please review, and give me some love!! =D**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the delay in updates, I've been quite busy with school work. Updates may not be as often as usual for another couple of weeks, I have some pretty important exams coming up on the 9****th**** of June, and I'm trying my hardest to study for them, but I suck at studying, so I'm finding it difficult! =( **

**But, updates won't stop because of that, they just won't be as frequent for a while, maybe 2 or 3 chapters a week? **

**Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! =D**

**BPOV:**

"Ugh, Edward…" I groaned, looking in the fridge.

"Hmm?" Edward asked, entering the kitchen. I turned and placed my hands on my hips.

"There aren't any pickles left. Or chocolate ice-cream, or vanilla ice-cream." I whined.

"Uh, I guess that's because you ate them, love." he chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me! I really want some…can you go to the shop and get me some for me, please?" I asked sweetly, pouting at him. Edward groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"No…you don't _have_ to, but I promise, it'll work out in your benefit also." I said as I approached him. He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"Well…" I began, wrapping both of my arms around his waist. "If I get what I'm craving for, I'm happy, and when I'm _happy_…" I trailed off, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone before kissing my way up his neck, Edward moaned at the feeling. As I placed a kiss on his jaw, I pulled back to look at him.

"Bellaaaa" he groaned in frustration. I giggled and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I'll go get your beloved pickles and ice-cream." He sighed.

"Thank you." I said happily, reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

"Tonight…I promise…it'll be good." I told him, winking before walking out of the room. I heard Edward groan again and I laughed to myself as I walked into the living room and plonked myself down on the sofa.

"I'll be back soon" he muttered, while passing the living room, towards the front door. I laughed to myself again as I reached for the remote and switched on the TV.

* * *

After my husband had returned home, we sat and watched television (Me stuffing my face with ice-cream and pickles, but by then, I already had a new craving) as we waited for Esme and Carlisle to bring Nate home. They had insisted that they take him out for a while when we were going to the doctor's office. I feel kind of bad for landing them with Nate all the time, but they honestly love to have him around, to which, I am grateful for.

About halfway through some stupid television show, the doorbell rang. Edward and I both got up and walked to the door. As soon as we opened it, we were knocked back a little by Nate bombarding at us. Edward and I chuckled at his excitement.

"Hey momma, hey daddy" he greeted us, pulling back and smiling widely at us.

"Hey baby" I said, kissing his forehead.

"Hey little man" Edward said, ruffling his hair. I looked up at Carlisle and Esme who stood in the doorway, gazing at us with a happy smile.

"Thank you guys so much for looking after him" I said, hugging Esme before moving on to hug Carlisle.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, dear, anytime. We love to have him around." Esme assured me, patting my arm.

"You want to come in?" Edward asked, gesturing inside. They both nodded and stepped into the house. As we walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, I felt someone poking me which caused me to stop walking. I turned around and saw Nate giggling to himself. I laughed and started slowly reaching for him, intending on tickling him. When I got close enough to him, Nate put up his little hand up.

"Wait" he says before slowly pulling out a toy sword from behind his back. I widened my eyes, pretending to be shocked and afraid.

"I know, it's cool, huh?! Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle got it for me!" he said excitedly, looking at the sword before pointing it at me.

"Do you really want to mess with me momma?" he asked trying to sound serious, while giggling a little bit. I slowly shook my head and backed away slightly.

"Yep, that's what I thought." he said, putting the sword down. "No one will dare to tickle tackle the great Nate anymore! mwahahaha" He tried putting on his 'evil' laugh that Emmett had taught him.

"I think you hang out with Emmett too much, baby." I said to him, laughing, while leading him into the kitchen.

"We've got a little knight here" I told Edward as Nate and I entered the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"Me, daddy." Nate explained, walking over and hopping onto one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh?" Edward asked, glancing at Nate who nodded at him proudly.

"Oh, yes, we bought Nate a sword, so he is officially a knight. You better beware" Carlisle said pointing to Edward and myself. Esme rolled her eyes and turned to us as I walked over and sat on Edward's lap.

"How did the ultrasound go?" she asked excitedly. I turned my head to look at Edward who smiled in return. Edward and I both got up and I reached into my bag to retrieve one of the photos.

"Oh, photos!" Esme said clapping her hands together and walking swiftly over to us to get a look.

"This one is for you guys, mom and dad." Edward said as I handed the photo to Esme who quickly took it and began looking. I looked to Edward and wondered how long it would take her to notice that there was not just _one_ baby in that picture, but _two_.

Carlisle walked over to look at the picture with Esme. They both furrowed their eyebrows after a minute.

"Um…" Carlisle mumbled, looking up from the photo at us, for confirmation, I assume.

"We're having twins!" Edward said happily, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Esme's mouth opened and her eyes widened as she processed the information.

"Oh, congratulations guys. This is wonderful news!" Carlisle said, smiling brightly and reaching to hug Edward and then me. I looked to Esme and saw that she was tearing up.

"Awww, this is just fantastic!! This means I get not just one, but _two _new grandchildren!!" She squealed, pulling me away from Edward's grip and hugging me tightly. When she finally pulled back she hugged Edward.

"Hey!" I heard Nate shout. We all turned, startled, to look at him. He was standing with his hands on his hips and a frown set on his face.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked, looking at each one of us. We all stifled a laugh at the serious look on his face.

"Come over here, Nate." Edward said, gesturing for Nate to join us.

"Do you see this?" Edward said, crouching down to Nate's height to show him the picture. Edward pointed at both blobs in the picture and Nate nodded.

"Well, those blobs right there are your new brother or sister" Edward tried to explain, unsuccessfully I might add because Nate's brow furrowed further.

"What?" he asked. "But…there are two blobby things" he said, pointing at the picture. Edward and I nodded.

"You're going to have two new siblings, Nate. Twins." Edward told him. Nate took a minute to register the information before widening his eyes.

"Is that true, momma?!" he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah sweetie, you're going to be a big brother to two new babies." I said, crouching down beside Edward so I could look Nate in the eye.

"Wow!" he said, looking at the picture again before looking at my stomach. "Jeepers creepers! There are two babies in there?!" he exclaimed, looking incredulously at my barely there bump.

"Yeah" Edward and I laughed.

"Did you guys hear that?" he said, turning to look at Esme and Carlisle who had moved away from us to give us some privacy. "I'm gonna be a big brother to _two_ new babies!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Esme said to him, nodding her head. Nate nodded his head in agreement before he turned back to Edward and I.

"So…what are they?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Oh, well, we can't find that out for another couple of months." I told him.

"Oh cool! This is awesome!" He exclaimed before sprinting off out the door.

"Well…he took that well." Edward said, and we all laughed. Deciding to have tea and biscuits, we all sat down at the table. We were engaged in a peaceful conversation, Esme and I were huddled on one side of the table, discussing baby names and clothes, furniture, while Edward and Carlisle were on the other side discussing something about Emmett's football team, I couldn't keep up. It wasn't long after that we heard the front door swing open and slam shut before Alice ran into the kitchen.

"Bella! You never called, I want to know how the ultrasound went!" she said, bouncing on the spot slightly. I heard faint footsteps from the hallway and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"The kids are off playing with Nate." Emmett explained.

"Bells! Eddie! How are you guys doin'?" he asked coming in and sitting beside Edward.

"Bella! You never answered me!" Alice said impatiently.

"Fine, well…we do have some news." I said, reaching for the other photo's and giving one to each couple. Edward and I smiled at each other again.

"We're having-" I began, but was interrupted by Alice.

"TWINS!!" She squealed loudly. Almost ear piercingly loud. She shoved the picture in Jasper's hand before running over and wrapping Edward and I into one big hug. We must've gotten enough hugs today to last a life time. The next to hug me was Rose and then Jasper and then Emmett who seemed to take the longest to process the information.

"Ha, they look like aliens!" he laughed, pointing at the picture. Rose smacked him across the head and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think dumbass?" she said slowly.

"Emmett, those are my children and your future nieces or nephews in that picture!" I said to him, reaching over to smack him across the head also.

"And they will be the most beautiful babies in the world, how dare you insult them by calling them aliens!" Alice scolded, reaching over and smacking him across the head as well.

Emmett rubbed his head and looked around the table at everyone laughing.

"Not cool, man." Jasper stated, shaking his head. "Not cool…"

* * *

**So, what do you think?!**

**Please review and leave me your thoughts!! **

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, yeah…I'm not dead or anything like that. Lol. So sorry for not updating, I don't really have a choice in the matter since I'm super busy trying to study (most definitely not successfully!) for my exams which begin next week! OME!, I'm starting to feel the pressure! Eek. Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter!**

**I may not be able to update too much until the exams are completely done and dusted with, but please don't lose faith in me or the story! And if you are still following this story even after my long time MIA, then thank you! =D**

**It may get a little heated at the very start this chapter! ;) But, it won't go too far…I think. Lol. And in this one, we get some girly chit chat! Yay! Anyhoo…read and enjoy and don't forget to review at the end and let me know what you think! =P**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Edward?" I called out after waking up to find the space next to me empty. "Edward?" I tried again. This time my gloriously sexy husband opened the door and popped his head in, smiling at me.

"Where were you?" I asked. He opened the door fully and leaned against the door-frame. "I was going to go and make you breakfast. As a surprise, but you woke up. Just give me a few minutes and I'll make something" he said, ready to walk out the door again.

"Edward…" I called once again. He stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows at me. "Hmm?"

"Come back to bed, baby." I whined, patting the bed beside me. "Please?" I pouted. Edward smirked and closed the door before walking over and hopping into the bed beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. Edward's fingers began to run through my hair gently.

I placed a few soft kisses on his chest, drawing circles on his stomach with the tip of my finger. Edward smiled and put a finger under my chin, lifting my head up towards his before he brought his lips down onto mine in a soft and gentle kiss. No, that wasn't enough. My hormones took over and I grabbed a fistful of Edward's hair into my hands and pulled his face closer to mine, intensifying the kiss. I heard Edward groan in approval as he cupped my face with both of his hands. His tongue slipped out and touched my bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which I happily granted. His tongue began to battle against mine as soon as I opened my mouth for him. This kiss was definitely not soft and loving now…it was hungry, desperate.

He removed his mouth from mine and began to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. I moaned loudly as he sucked on my pulse point. His hands travelled down my neck and past my shoulders, sending jolts of electricity through my body. His hands came to the straps of my tank top and he quickly moved the out of the way so he could place open mouthed kisses on the revealed skin while he cupped my breasts through the material.

"Edward…" I breathed out. He brought his lips back to mine before pulling away and stripping my tank top completely off me and throwing it across the room. He repeated the action with his own top, revealing his glorious chest to me. He crashed his lips to mine again and I wrapped both my legs around his waist as he began to kiss his way down my chest and towards-

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. Edward quickly helped cover me up and we swiftly looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway, a hand covering her eyes.

"Oh my God…I came here to talk to my best friend…and I walk in on her about to have sex with my brother!" she screeched, slowly pulling her hands away from her face.

"I knew we shouldn't have given her a key!" Edward groaned in annoyance.

"Have you two ever heard of locking your door? Nate is just down the hallway! He would totally be scarred for life if he walked in on his parents going at it!" she added.

"Hey! You didn't even knock!" I pointed out. "And we usually lock the door…we were just…distracted…"

"Clearly" Alice stated with a small giggle. We all stared at anything but each other in a deafening silence. Suddenly the embroidery detail on the comforter at the end of our bed became interesting to me as I fixed my gaze onto it, pretending to be examining it.

"Um…I think I might go and make some breakfast for us all…" Alice said awkwardly, breaking the silence, before walking out of the room.

"Oh God" I groaned, hiding my face in Edwards chest.

* * *

_How did I end up here?_

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Alice whined beside me, both her hands placed on her hips. I snapped out of my daze upon hearing my name.

"Uh, yeah" I replied nonchalantly. She lifted her chin up and squinted her eyes in a suspicious manner. "Really?" she drawled out slowly. I nodded in response, slightly unsure of what to do.

"Great, then what was I talking about?" she asked, raising her perfect eyebrows in question. "Uhh…clothes…" I asked stuttered, feeling doubtful under her never-moving-never-blinking stare.

"Duh" she stated, gesturing to the racks of clothes surrounding us. "We _are_ in a clothes store" she added, rolling her eyes at me. "You don't know, do you?"

"Uhhh…is there a right answer to that question?" I asked. Alice glared playfully at me in return before swatting me with a tank top she was currently holding in her hands.

"Anyway, that aside, do you want to catch a movie with Rose and I later?" Alice asked. "The babysitter said she'd mind the boys for as long as I wanted, and I am _dying_ for a day away from them. I love them and all, but, they're such a handful. It gets exhausting after a while. And Jasper is working late tonight. Again." She added, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah" I laughed. "I'd love that. I'm sure Edward won't mind watching Nate for a little while longer. It can be some of their 'male bonding' time." I added, smiling.

"Male bonding? What is that…like some sort of club?" Alice laughed.

"I have no clue, that's what Edward and Nate are calling it. Male bonding time is probably best defined as messing up the house when mom's not around." I stated. "And Alice, about the boys…they're you…only younger, and in pants…" I pointed out.

"No they're not!" Alice screeched, playfully slapping my arm. "I was never like that…"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"Hey bitches!" Rose shouted as she walked through my front door.

"Hey!" Alice greeted happily, running over to hug her.

"Wow…someone's started the night with a little tequila…" Rose stated, laughing. She looked up and smiled at me before strutting over and pulling me into a tight hug, to which I returned.

"Was that your doing?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Alice's intoxication." she replied mockingly, gesturing towards Alice.

"Hey…I'm so not drunk. I haven't seen you in ages. Is it so wrong to miss your friend?" she asked rhetorically as she walked over to join us. "And don't mock energy!" she added, pretending to be hurt.

"Just kidding Alice!" Rose laughed. "Anyway…are we ready for a girls night out?" she asked, looking from me to Alice and back again.

"A girls night?" Nate asked, walking around the corner.

"Nate! Hey cutie." Rose greeted him, pecking him on the cheek. Alice ran over and lifted him up into a hug. Yeah…he was definitely going to be a ladies man.

"We're going to steal your mom for a while, is that alright with you?" Alice asked, kneeling down to his height. Nate tapped his chin with his index finger in 'thought'.

"Hmm, I suppose, as long as you get her back before midnight and in one piece." He decided.

"Will do, boss" Rose responded with a firm nod. Nate seemed satisfied with the answer and ran over to give me a hug and a kiss before running back down the hallway.

"Lets go? The movie is at 8:00, and it's now 7:40." I stated, tapping my watch. We hurriedly made it to the door and as I was leaving, I felt someone grab my hand. Turning around I was brought face to face with my beautiful husband.

"Have fun, okay?" he said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Sure thing." I replied kissing him back. "Don't break the house" I added as I made my way to Rose's car. Edward shouted back an 'I promise'.

* * *

"So, Bells, how's being pregnant again goin' for you?" Rose asked as we were seated in the cinema theatre, waiting for the movie to start. Alice turned her head towards us, joining in the conversation and popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth in one go.

"Alright. We're at the morning sickness stage though." I groaned. Alice and Rose scrunched their noses at the memory.

"Yeah, that was insane for me. I mean, it's different for all women, but morning sickness wasn't what mine should have been called, it should have been called 'All day, all night sickness'." Alice complained, shaking her head.

"Yeah, so morning sickness, constant need to pee, crazy mood swings, cravings. That's what I'm going through right now." I laughed.

"I think it's been so long since my last pregnancy, I've almost forgotten the annoying parts of being pregnant" Rose announced with a laugh.

"Are you planning on anymore?" I asked, interested. Rose's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No way…I've got two, I don't need anymore. I've got one of each, a boy and a girl, what more could I want?" she giggled. Rose and I looked to Alice and lifted our eyebrows in question.

"Me? More kids? Are you joking?" she asked, almost choking on her popcorn. She composed herself and continued. "I always wanted a little girl, but I don't think I could handle anymore kids. Jayden and Jared are enough to keep me occupied for the rest of my life. I have to devote all my attention to them and their every move just to be sure they don't do any damage to anything…or anyone." she laughed. "Now that I think of it though, it'd be nice to have another child…maybe a calm one like Jasper. One that looked like me this time though. Jayden and Jared are absolute mini Jasper's with a _fraction_ of me in there. They've got my nose. Well…they get my energy as well, I suppose." she added, squinting her eyes at us as we snorted.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" Rose asked while taking a sip of her soda.

"Probably, but we aren't completely sure yet. Nate was a surprise, and I like it that way. But then again, I really want to find out this time, and so does Edward, so we're thinking that we probably will."

"This means I get to baby shop with you again!" Alice squealed. "For two babies!" she added, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Slow down Alice, you'll have to wait another couple of weeks." I laughed. Alice pouted and sighed. "I guess" she concluded.

"Rose, guess what happened this morning?" Alice piped up. Rose sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"I almost caught Bella and Edward having sex!" Alice laughed. Rose looked at me, her eyebrow still raised. A warm pink blush filled my cheeks and I shrugged. Rose then began to join in and laugh lightly too. "They were only getting started when I interrupted, but it was still too much for my eyes" Alice continued, giggling.

"Oh, very funny. Alice is exaggerating!" I explained, unsuccessfully.

"Sure thing Bells…" Rose trailed off. "I remember when you were pregnant with Nate, you came up to me and since I had already been through two pregnancies, you asked me if it was normal to be craving sex 24/7." Rose reminded me, nudging my arm, giggling. I knew what she was doing. Keep on telling embarrassing stories, and Bella will turn the colour of a beetroot.

"We're just kidding babe!" Rose explained, putting her arm around me.

"Oh guys! Shh, shh, the movie is about to start!" Alice announced, settling in a comfortable position in her seat as we all fixated our eyes on the screen.

* * *

"Wow, Channing Tatum is seriously fine…I wouldn't mind me some of him…" Rose trailed off dreamily. I swatted her playfully.

"What? Did you not see those muscles. You know that 'muscle' is my type!" she laughed.

"I don't think Emmett would like you saying that much" Alice added, smirking.

"Whatever about Emmett, he thinks that, what's her name again? Oh, Amanda Seyfried. Yeah, he thinks she is gorgeous, I think that I am entitled to have me some eye candy as well, don't you?" she asked. Alice and I nodded. Alice's phone chirped and she searched in her bag to retrieve it. Once she had it out, she flipped it open and began looking at the screen. Rose and I began conversation.

"So, Bella. I think Nate is going to be a little heartbreaker." Rose announced, nudging me.

"Yeah, unfortunately for me and Edward who will have to be fighting the girls away with a stick." I laughed.

"Henry told me that some girl asked him out." Rose told me.

"Really? God…he's growing up fast, huh?" I said, thinking about how time certainly flies.

"Yeah. But I think he's far too young. I think he needs to be innocent for a little while longer. What do you think?" she asked, linking her arm with mine.

"Well…he is 12 years old. Probably too young. Get Emmett to talk to him. Actually, on the second hand don't." I laughed. "If I were you, I'd rather he didn't date until he was…16. Something like that, but that's just me. My opinion. What's your thoughts on it all?" I asked Rose curiously.

"I don't like the idea of him having a girlfriend yet…makes me feel old." she whined, resting her head on my shoulder. "I don't think they'll become proper 'boyfriend, girlfriend', Henry still thinks girls have some sort of germs or something." she laughed.

"Alice?" I asked, turning my head to see where she had gone. She was looking at the screen on her phone, her eyebrows furrowed in…anger? Confusion? I couldn't tell. Alice looked up and I immediately noticed a look of worry on her face. I swiftly walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Rose came over to join us, looking intently at Alice and I.

"It's…It's…" Alice stuttered. I nodded my head in encouragement.

"It's Jasper…" she said. Rose and I gasped, instantly wondering if something had happened to him.

"Oh no…what happened?" I asked.

"Alice…what happened? Has something happened to him?" Rose asked.

"No, no, nothing like that." she said quickly.

"Jasper's working 'late'. He was already supposed to be working late, now, he's decided to stay there until the early hours of the morning!" she explained. She showed the message on her phone to me:

_Hey honey, be home later. Working on a really tough case and the paperwork needs to be done as soon as possible. _

_Don't wait up. I'll see you later._

_-J X_

"So?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes and showed the message to Rose, who also shrugged. Alice sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"So? Is that not suspicious to you?" she asked.

"No." I stated, as did Rose.

"He probably is working on some sort of case. You know how busy the company has been lately. Edward has been pretty busy too. That's the result of being an excellent lawyer, everyone wants to hire you for the job." I assured her.

"He's been working 'late' for the past couple of weeks. All with pretty much the same excuse. My trust in him is strong, but…it's really starting to waver." she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I just can't shake this nagging feeling that…"

"What?" Rose and I asked.

"That he's cheating on me" Alice replied.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! =0**

**What do you guys think? Is he cheating on her?**

**So…please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! It would be much appreciated! Next chapter, probably Edward and Bella fluff, maybe...we'll see how it all goes! =D**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm super happy today! My cat Smudge, has returned home after being missing for 3 whole weeks! I have two cats, Jasper who is about 11 months old, a very playful and friendly little guy, and Smudge, a 3 year old who is loving but very independent. But, it just wasn't the same only having one cat! Lol. So, earlier my mom told me to come downstairs and said she had a 'surprise' for me. And when I came into the kitchen, there she was…my little baby! Haha. We suspect that she may have been stuck somewhere because she's gone slightly skinny and she is covered in something that looks like…soot? Lol, I have no idea. But I definitely plan to fatten her up soon! She's digging into a bowl of chicken as we speak! =) **

**So anyway, I managed to get the time to write another chapter! I hope it will turn out the way I wanted it to! I know you're all wondering if Jasper is cheating on Alice or not, but I promise you'll find out soon enough. =)**

**Um, it get's a bit 'hot' some place in this chapter. But not an actual lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you...and it's not like it's that bad anyway...like I said, it's not really a lemon. Haha.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! =D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Cheating on you?" I asked Alice, disbelieving. She nodded her head, a worried look adorning her face.

"Alice, he's not cheating on you." I assured her softly, putting my arm around her and rubbing her back in comfort. She leaned into me and put her arms around me in a hug.

"He is…I know it." she whispered. I knew she had to be wrong. Jasper adored Alice. He'd be completely lost without her, they've been happily married for 10 years now. Why would he want to jeopardize that? Why would he risk losing Alice over some meaningless fling? He can't be cheating on her. There has to be an explanation.

"Alice, babe, get real." Rose told her, scoffing while folding her arms across her chest. "He's not cheating on you. Do you honestly think Jasper would be that stupid?" she asked with a snort. I shot her a look, trying to tell her through my eyes that she had to go easy on Alice.

"How the hell should I know? Huh?" Alice asked, looking up at Rosalie. "He never tells me anything anymore…I don't know what to believe." she said, whispering the last part.

"You should believe that he isn't cheating on you. I've know Jasper longer than you have. I've been friends with him since _kindergarten_! I know what he's like. Hell, I almost know him better than you do! Anyway, I know him well enough to know that he would never be so stupid as to cheat on you." Rose stated, almost glaring at Alice.

"Okay, okay guys…calm down." I said, looking straight at Rose. She shrugged her shoulders at me and rolled her eyes. It took her a minute to wipe the scowl off her face and turn to look at Alice apologetically.

"Look, Alice, I'm sorry. I just…I don't think he is cheating on you. And, I suppose I get a bit protective over him when people start bad-mouthing him." She laughed. "He loves you…he wouldn't risk your marriage." she said, coming closer to us and putting an arm around Alice and I. Alice looked at both of us.

"Yeah. Sure" she said, shrugging. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry guys…"

"C'mon Ali, we better get you home." I told her, pulling her along to the car.

* * *

I sighed, dropping my keys onto the table in the hallway before I made my way into the living room. It was empty, only a few of Nate's books and a stuffed teddy bear lay on the sofa.

"Edward?" I called out, wondering if he was still awake. I took my coat off, hanging it up in the closet in the hallway before I slipped my shoes off, placing them neatly under the coats. I closed the closet door quietly and made my way into the kitchen. Turning the lights on, I made my way to the fridge, grabbing a soda before pulling a glass out of the cabinet and pouring the soda into it.

After taking a small sip of the drink and placing it back onto the counter, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Edward's gorgeous, familiar smell filled my senses. A slight shiver ran through my spine as I felt his breath on my neck as he loomed closer. His soft hands pulled me back against him as he placed kisses from my shoulder up towards my jaw line. I let out a breathy moan as he sucked gently on my pulse point.

"Hey" he greeted as he pulled away.

"Hey" I replied with a small giggle. Edward spun me around to face him.

"How was the movie? Good?" He asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Yeah. Good." I replied, distracted my Edward's roaming hands.

"Edward" I said, attempting to ask him a question that was circling around in my head.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You know that case you were telling me about? You know, the one you've been working late on…?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"The Newton case, yeah."

"Who else is working on the case with you?" I questioned him.

"Um, well, Me, Tyler Crowley and Eric York." he told me, looking confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Umm…so, Jasper isn't working on the case with you?"

"Uh, no. Not unless he's decided to help out or something. What's this about, Bella?" he replied, looking at me in confusion. So, Jasper isn't actually working on the case? What has he been doing?

"Oh, nothing, nothing." I said, not wanting to discuss it anymore.

"Um…okay?" Edward's face was still set in utter confusion. I waved my hand at him dismissively.

"Where's Nate? Bed?" I asked. Edward smiled my crooked smile for me before nodding.

"He's in bed…so we have the rest of the night to ourselves" he told me, wagging his eyebrows. I giggled at his expression and raised an eyebrow of my own.

"And what exactly makes you think that I don't want to sleep right now?" I questioned him. He responded by lifting me up onto the counter and crashing his lips to my own. I, of course, kissed him back enthusiastically. My hands quickly travelled up into his head of hair, pulling him as close as possible to me. Edward's incredibly sexy moan did it for me and I pulled back from him long enough to rip his shirt open, sending buttons flying in every direction.

"Oops" I said half-heartedly, pulling Edward closer to me by his belt. He smirked at me before grabbing my top and yanking it over my head.

"Feels like we've been here before, doesn't it?" Edward teased.

"Mmhmm, I remember the times when we had hot sex on this very surface. I think that there is a very high chance that the twins were conceived on this counter-top." I giggled.

"You know what? Now that you mention it…I think you're right." he agreed, smirking at me. He ran his hands down to my jeans and quickly unbuttoned them, pulling them off me. Edward's hands slowly ran up my legs but ceased their movements when he got close enough to the place where I wanted him to touch me the most.

"Edward" I whined. He chuckled quietly. "Patience, love." he whispered. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his hands away, giving me access to his belt. I hurriedly undid the belt buckle and yanked on it, successfully pulling it out of the hoops in one movement. Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging slightly open before a seductive smirk appeared on his face. I went straight for the buttons on his jeans, quickly opening them and pulling the pants down his legs. Edward stepped out of them, flinging them somewhere across the kitchen. His mouth connected with mine as soon as he turned his head back again. Edward's soft lips moved from my mouth and down my neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the column of my neck, each kiss leaving a feeling of fire in their absence.

"E-Ed-Edward…"I stuttered, trying get his attention. He hummed in response, never ceasing his movements. "M-maybe…we s-should, c-continue this u-u-upstairs." I mumbed, Edward's actions causing all of my thoughts to become jumbled, and effectively turning my speech into meaningless babble.

"Why?" he asked, his hands moving to grope my breasts.

"Nate…h-he might c-come down and…a-and s-see us." I groaned out, Edward new exactly how to stop me from talking, but you can't say I didn't _try_….

"He's fast asleep Bells." he assured me, moving his hands around my back to unclasp my bra. I tried to protest some more, but as soon as Edward's mouth wrapped around my erect nipple, all coherent thoughts and speech went right out the window…

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, scanning the room. I turned my head and was met with a sleeping Edward. _How did I end up with this God as a husband?_ I thought to myself as I took in his beautiful features. My hand reached up to his face before I gently ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair. I smiled to myself before stretching out.

I felt slightly sore, but I suppose that was to be expected after the night Edward and I had. Not that I'm complaining…oh no, definitely not, if my sex God husband wants to ravish me on every surface in our house again, then who am I to stop him? I would gladly let him. After Edward and I had our hot sex on the kitchen counter last night, we immediately commenced round two on the dining room table, round three against the wall in our bedroom and continued on to round four in our own bed. Yeah…I hope Nate didn't hear any of that. All the dirty things Edward and I were screaming to each other in the throes of passion should most definitely _not_ be heard by the ears of an innocent 6 year old. I don't want to be the cause of him needing therapy when he's older…I hope the 'sound-proof' walls of our bedroom actually did their job this time.

"Hey" I heard Edward whisper. I turned my head to look at him.

"Hey" I replied, smiling. Edward smiled at me in return, pulling me closer to him.

"You look simply delectable, love." he chuckled.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself" I giggled as Edward leaned his head down to place a slow, loving kiss to my lips.

"Last night was…" Edward trailed off smirking.

"Yeah, it was" I laughed, snuggling closer to him. "Pretty good sex." I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Pretty good? Bella, that may have been the best night of sex we've ever had. Well…_maybe_, we've definitely had some pretty unbelievable sex before…" He trailed off. "Anyway, I don't think 'pretty good' covers it." He chuckled.

"Your right, it was mind-blowing" I stated. "Truly, I think I might still be in bliss" I added with a giggle and a slight blush. Edward's hand cupped my cheek. "There's my gorgeous blush" he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the skin of my cheek.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Hmm, not today." I replied, placing my hand over his.

"I love you" he told me before kissing my lips softly.

"I love you too." I responded, kissing him back. His hand travelled down to my stomach where he rubbed the small, yet unnoticeable bump.

"And I love you guys too" he whispered to my stomach. I beamed at my husband. He's the kind of husband every woman longs for…and I have him. Boy am I one lucky woman.

The sound of footsteps wakened us up and we both shot out of the bed in search of our clothes, or at least our night wear. I grabbed one of my nightdresses that hung on the chair in our room and I quickly pulled it over my head. I looked to Edward and saw him hopping into his pajama bottoms. I almost laughed at the sight, but decided against it.

The small pitter-patter of footsteps drew closer to the door, knowing that it was Nate we tried our best to make ourselves presentable or else my naturally curious son will no doubt have something to say about our attire.

"Edward" I whispered. "I can't find my panties." I told him.

"They have to be here somewhere, I went down and collected everything last night." he said, shrugging. I still couldn't find them but decided not to dwell on it. They have to be somewhere…a pair of underwear can't magically grow legs and run off now, can they?

"Momma? Daddy?" Nate called out before trying the handle on the door. "Is this locked?" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Just one minute baby" I called as I walked to the door and twisted the key, effectively unlocking it. Nate walked in, looking chirpy.

"Mornin'" he called out. Edward ran over to him, scooping him up and hugging him tightly. Nate looked up and motioned for me to join them. I smiled at him and walked over before Edward and Nate pulled me in to hug them.

"Should we go make some breakfast?" I asked as I made my way out the door, Edward following behind me, carrying Nate. Nate and Edward nodded their heads at my suggestion.

"Waffles?"

"Mmmm, yes please momma!" Nate replied. I couldn't help but turn around and plant a messy kiss on his cheek. He was so adorable.

"I love you guys" Nate stated with a smile as he looked from myself to Edward.

"Awww, baby we love you too" I told him, rubbing my nose against his. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, little man. We think the world of you." Edward said to him, poking him playfully.

"Good." Nate said, looking at us. "Cause, you're stuck with me for a _long_ time!" he added with a giggle. I smiled at him as we made our way down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen and Edward sat Nate down at the table. I walked over to the fridge and took out the ingredients needed to make the breakfast. As I turned around I noticed something. Putting the items I had in my hand down, I looked closer. I rushed over to the cabinet as I realised what it was. There were my panties, hanging off the top corner of the cabinet. Edward had thrown them somewhere in the room last night, but I was a bit pre-occupied to actually care.

I tried reaching up for them, but a long arm reached up and got them for me instead. I turned and looked at Edward relieved. He chuckled and shoved the garment into his pocket. I squinted my eyes at him playfully.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. As long as Nate hadn't noticed, then we were fine. "Oh, we might need to wipe down the counter" Edward added with a laugh before he sauntered off to grab a cloth. I laughed quietly to myself and proceeded on to make the breakfast.

* * *

After we had eaten, Edward decided to take Nate out to the playground while I relaxed a bit. I had told Edward that going to the park would most definitely not effect me or the babies, but my stubborn husband was determined to have me stay at home and 'put my feet up'. I'm pregnant…not elderly. Wondering what to do with myself, I decided to call the doctor's office and confirm our 12 week scan. Edward and I were so excited. I was now 9 weeks pregnant, three more weeks and the first trimester will be pretty much over. The first trimester is always the hardest one, as the chances of miscarriage are much higher, but so far everything has been going wonderfully.

I had just sat down when I heard the door bell ring. I wondered who it was as I got up and approached the door. Opening it, I found Alice standing there, tears pouring down her face.

"Alice?" I asked frantically, pulling her inside the house and slamming the door shut in my haste.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She sniffled in response, wiping away the tears.

"Jasper is cheating on me" she whispered. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Alice…we've been through this" I groaned in frustration. "He's not cheating on you. Why would he? He has a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children, why would he ruin all of that by being unfaithful?" I asked, leading her into the living room.

"I don't know why!" she screeched, her arms flailing. "I _know_ he is. This time for sure. I saw him." She said, sniffling again.

"Saw what?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly.

"I saw him with another woman!" she wailed. "I saw them. I followed him when he left work. He left at 8 and went straight to some country bar! I saw them in the window! He was meeting her there! I didn't get a good look at her though" she said quickly.

"Alice, calm down…what exactly did you see?" I asked, trying to calm her.

"He went into the bar and walked straight over to her, he even kissed her cheek before he sat down beside her." she told me. "And, what's worse is that I rang him, he told me he was working…'late'."

"Oh…" I said, my eyes bulging out. "Ermm…maybe… maybe it was all a misunderstanding" I said, trying to come up with a solution. "Maybe she's the client in the case" I suggested. Alice looked at me as scoffed. Her phone buzzed beside her and she looked at it.

"It's him" she stated. She looked up to me and I nodded at her.

"Answer it…you two have to talk about it." I told her. "For all we know this could be a complete misunderstanding."

Alice nodded, taking a deep breath before she answered the phone.

* * *

**So, there we go. Still haven't confirmed if Jasper is cheating or not! I know the answer! Lol, but unfortunately, I can't tell you. Haha.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter wasn't great. I don't like it.**

**We really need to get moving on with Bella's pregnancy though, so once we sort out the whole Alice/Jasper mess, then we can skip to the 12 week scan and things will probably progress rather quickly from there! =)**

**I think I'm going to go and pamper Smudge now. She looks really creepy for some reason…have you ever seen that movie 'Pet Cemetary', well, I think she resembles a zombie cat right about now…I think it's because she's still covered in soot, or whatever it is. Lol. It looks like she's been stuck up a chimney or something… Anyway, I'm off to pet her. Haha. So, I shall talk to you next time! Hopefully I will be able to update in the next week or so, but I can't keep any promises because this is the last week of my exams, so I need as much concentration and study as I can.**

**Please leave me some love, and review! **

**Review****! Please? **

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, well…it's been FAR too long since this one was updated! I'm so sorry for being a shitty author lately! **

**Here's the next chapter anyway! We really need to get the Alice/Jasper situation sorted out so we can focus on Bella's pregnancy more. The Alice and Jasper drama will be sorted out in this chapter! I promise! =D**

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Jasper?" Alice asked, answering the phone. Alice's eyes were furrowed in anger at whatever he was saying.

"I'm not _accusing_ you of anything! I know what you've been up to! You haven't been working late at all, have you?" she growled into the phone.

"I know you weren't out with Mike, Jasper! Do you think I'm stupid? I _saw_ you!" Alice fumed, standing up off the sofa quickly. " I saw you with her! That blond woman!" I decided to give her some privacy but when I stood up to leave, Alice motioned for me to sit back down.

"It's not what it looked like? Really Jasper? Can't you come up with anything better than that?" she asked, scoffing. I heard muttering on the other end of the line, but I was unable to hear his response.

"She's a friend? Okay, then why didn't you tell me you were meeting her? Why did you have to lie to me?" she asked him skeptically, sounding hurt.

"Answer the question Jasper! Stop avoiding the question!" she growled. "You did lie to me. You weren't at work, you were with some woman. Who the hell is she?

"Jasper...it doesn't matter where the hell I am, I want to know who she is." she placed a hand on her hip. "I told you It doesn't matter where I am!" Alice listened to whatever he was saying before she took the phone away from her ear.

"He wants me to come home so we can talk" she whispered to me.

"Well, maybe you should. Listen to his side of the story." I told her nodding. Alice nodded and put the phone back up to her ear.

"I'll be home in 10.' She said emotionless before hanging up.

"Well, I guess I better get going" she sighed, putting her cell phone into her pocket. She looked at me before walking over to hug me.

"Wish me luck" she said, rolling her eyes as we pulled away.

"Good luck. Although you don't need it. It was probably all a misunderstanding. I don't think Jasper is capable of betraying you like that." I told her. "You guys will work everything out." I assured her.

"Go sort thinks out with your husband." I told her. She sighed and smiled a small smile at me before heading for the front door.

* * *

An hour after Alice had left I heard the front door opening and instantly heard the adorable voice of my little 6 year old and the velvety voice of my husband. I smiled as I walked out of the living room and met them in the hallway.

"Hey momma!" Nate greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun?" I asked him, running my fingers through his hair. He nodded excitedly.

"We went to the playground and daddy pushed me on the swings! And guess what? I climbed up to the tree house all by myself." He told me, looking proud of himself.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Good job buddy!" I praised him, squatting down to kiss him on the nose. Nate giggled in response.

"We got ice-cream too! And daddy and I got you this." He told me before he turned to Edward and took a tub from his hands and gave it to me.

"Daddy said you and the babies were going crazy for ice-cream, so we got you a whole tub!" Nate said, smiling at me.

"Awww, thank you baby." I thanked him, kissing his cheek. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him.

"Don't eat it all though! I want some too." Nate warned me, pointing his little finger at me. Edward and I laughed at his comment. _My son is seriously adorable._

"Can I watch 'Finding Nemo'?" he asked me.

"Sure, sweetheart." I nodded at him. Nate smiled and ran off in the direction of the living room. I stood up out of my crouching position on the ground as Edward walked over to me. He smiled at me, pulling me into him for a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, enjoying the feeling of his hard chest against mine.

"You know, soon enough we won't be completely chest to chest." Edward stated. I looked up at him quizzically. "When the pregnancy bump grows" he added.

"Oh" I laughed. "I know. It's nice though, in a way." Edward looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "The babies will be right between us" I explained. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"That is nice" he stated. He brought his hand down to my stomach to caress it lovingly. I smiled at him, bringing my hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes briefly. I leaned up towards him and kissed his lips softly. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily into the kiss. _This is where I belong. With Edward._

"Mmmm" I sighed as we pulled apart. "I love kissing you" I giggled. Edward chuckled along with me.

"Nate's busy watching 'Finding Nemo' for the one hundredth time." He told me, gesturing towards the living room. I nodded my head. "Wanna make out?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at me suggestively. This brought me back to when Edward and I were in college. I giggled at him and nodded my head.

"Of Course"

Edward shot me his crooked grin, grabbing my hand. Edward stopped as we passed the living room and he opened the door slightly before sticking his head in so he could see.

"You okay Nate?" he asked.

"I'm fine daddy" I heard Nate reply, sounding distant. He was probably too interested in the movie to even look up.

"Okay, well you watch the movie then. Don't go outside or anything, okay?" Nate mumbled something unintelligible in response before Edward swung the door shut and ran towards the stairs, pulling me behind him, both of us laughing all the way to our room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Edward and I finally emerged from our rooms after fixing our hair and clothes. We walked down the stairs and looked into the living room. Nate was still in there watching the movie so I shut the door quietly again and made my way into the kitchen with Edward following behind me.

"Well…" he chuckled. "_That_ was way better than a make out session" he stated with a wide grin.

"Way, _way_ better than just a make out session." I giggled in agreement. "I better go make some dinner" I decided.

"I'll help" Edward told me, walking over to the fridge with me.

We decided to make something relatively simple to make. We decided on stir-fry. Edward chopped up the vegetables while I chopped up the meat and put them into the wok to begin cooking it.

"Bella?" Edward asked, getting my attention. I turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I replied with a smile. I reached over and kissing him lovingly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it held so much emotion.

We continued to cook dinner before we managed to get Nate to come in to eat.

* * *

"Momma? There's actually _two_ babies in there?" Nate asked, rubbing his small hand over my stomach gently. I smiled at him, nodding. Nate still couldn't believe it. He was fascinated by it.

"How long do we have to wait before we can meet them?" he asked.

"Another couple of months. It usually takes nine months for the baby to finish growing. The babies have only been in there for two and a half months now." I explained to him.

"Oh" he put his ear against my belly before looking at it again. "I can't wait to meet you guys" he spoke to my belly. I think he picked it up after witnessing Edward do it many times. I looked adoringly down at my little son. When I looked up I spotted Edward in the doorway, a big grin adorned his beautiful face. I smiled at him in return.

"Alice is here" he told us as he walked into the room. Nate jumped up and ran out into the hallway. I heard loud chattering and excited squeals before I heard multiple footsteps running up the stairs. Edward and I chuckled quietly, Jayden and Jared must be here too.

Alice and Jasper walked into the room, both of them wearing smiles.

"Hey guys" they greeted. I raised my eyebrows at Alice and she nodded her head to say that everything was sorted out. I smiled at her.

"Jayden and Jared are after dragging Nate upstairs so they could show him their new Xbox game" Jasper told us, laughing.

"The game is on in a couple of minutes, you want to watch?" Edward asked as he reached for the remote.

"Hell yeah." Jasper chuckled. "I forgot it was on…good thing you reminded me"

"I'm sure Emmett will be watching it" Edward laughed.

"Oh yeah…he's probably sitting on the sofa, popcorn at the ready"

Alice and I looked at each other, not interested in the guys conversation in the slightest. Alice jutted her thumb towards the living room door, suggesting that we leave. I nodded at her in agreement.

"Why don't we let you guys talk for a while. Bella and I will go get some drinks." Alice told the guys before grabbing my arm. She rubbed Jasper's arm lovingly as she passed him before she left the room with me. We walked into the kitchen before Alice started to talk.

"You were right, Bells. It was a huge misunderstanding." She chuckled.

"See? What did I tell you?" I smiled at her. "I knew he couldn't do something like that to you."

"Yeah. He actually _was_ working on a case." Alice told me, rolling her eyes. "And there I was accusing him of having an affair with the eye witness of the case. She was the woman I saw him with. She's actually 62 years old"

I stared at Alice and doubled over in laughter as I realized she was serious.

"I'm telling you…she looked _a lot_ younger from where I was standing" She laughed. "Anyway, that was the first time he had actually met her, the other nights he _was_ at the office. And I have proof as well"

"Proof?" I asked, confused. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, proof. Security cameras and stuff. He brought home the video tapes. He was telling the truth." She smiled. "I don't know how I could think any different." She chuckled. "I feel completely ridiculous."

"Well, I suppose I would come to the same conclusion if I was in your position, Ali. It's understandable." I told her as I approached the fridge, taking out some sodas.

"This probably sounds like some lame-ass television show." She laughed, walking over to the cabinet and taking out some glasses.

"It does actually" I laughed out. "Security cameras and everything. Did you ask him for them or something?" I asked her.

"No. The smart ass thought to bring them home himself after I confronted him about it. I didn't really look at them though…I trust him. I don't think I'll ever doubt him again."

"Good. Ali, he would _never_ cheat on you. At least you know that for the future." I told her.

"Thanks for all the advice, Bells. You're the best sister-in-law and best friend a girl could ask for. I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"Aww, thanks Ali." I replied. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes at her comment. _Oh no…not again_. Alice's eyes widened and she took a step towards me.

"Don't mind me…pregnancy hormones." I sniffled. "I cry at _everything_ now. Literally. Nate picked out his own clothes to wear yesterday, then dressed himself and I just burst into tears." I laughed. Alice laughed loudly, rolling her eyes playfully at me.

"Hormones can do that to ya Bells." she laughed, hugging me gently.

* * *

"Jasper told me about him and Alice." I heard Edward say from the bathroom connected to our bedroom. "Alice thought he was cheating?"

"Yeah, with good reason though I suppose." I replied, pulling on my nightgown. "At least they're all good now. They're back on track."

"Yeah."

I walked over to the bed and hopped in, sitting up to read my pregnancy book. I did this a lot, almost every night.

I looked up from my book as Edward walked out of the bathroom. My eyes scanned his body, he was wearing a towel, and that's it. Nothing else. I couldn't help but ogle at him. My eyes traveled over his chiseled chest. I liked that he wasn't all muscle, yet his chest was defined. Perfect. My eyes came to a rest on his towel. The towel hung low on his hips, allowing me to see the 'V' shape leading down to Edward junior…_Oh God…the things that certain, wonderful, piece of anatomy can do to me…and the things _I_ can do to _it_..._

"Bella?" I heard Edward say, knocking me out of my Edward induced daze.

"Huh?" I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I asked if you were okay" he told me, sounding amused. He stood looking at me…waiting for my answer with a smirk.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine" I answered.

"Were you checking me out?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I trailed off. "What? You're my husband...I'm allowed to check you out"

"You can check me out all you want baby" he said playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and Edward chuckled as he walked over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers. I looked back at the book as he got changed. _I don't need another reason to jump him…_

"Emmett's team are playing next Saturday. You're coming with us, right?"

"Yeah, of course" I responded.

Edward hopped into bed beside me and pulled me closer to him.

"Edward, did you know that our babies are about the size of green olives now?" I asked him. Edward chuckled and leaned closer to the book to read more.

"They have grown an inch since last week" he read out. Edward's hand came down to my stomach to rub it affectionately.

"Tiny muscles are beginning to form" I read out before continuing reading the rest in my head. Edward was smiling widely, looking down at my stomach.

"Sometimes I still can't grasp the fact that I'm actually pregnant again" I giggled as I closed the book and placed it on the bed-side table. "Sometimes it just seems so surreal."

"I know how you feel, love." He replied. "But we are. Pregnant again."

"Yes, we are. And I couldn't be happier." I told him, caressing his cheek.

"Neither could I, love." He agreed, kissing my lips softly.

* * *

**Okay…we're finished that chapter! And Jasper isn't cheating! Yay! I couldn't do that to Jasper and Alice. Anyway…I don't like that kind of drama, it's too overrated. I don't really like love triangles either. So, that's not my style guys. I'm mostly a happy chick! ****Well…in my writing anyway. Lol. =D**

**We can now continue on with Bella's pregnancy! I was thinking of skipping to 12 weeks pregnant so we can do the second/the proper scan. She's 9 weeks at the moment…what do you think? Should we skip a bit?**

**So, please give me some love! And tell me your thoughts on the chapter! So…review! Please? Pretty please?**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So…my laptop up and broke on me! =( We have sent it into a shop to be fixed, they said that they don't know when it'll be done, but good news is that my mom has let me borrow hers until I get my own one back! Woo! I can't live without my laptop! Haha.**

**Anywhoo, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**BPOV: ****(12 weeks pregnant)**

"Ugh" I groaned, covering my mouth with my right hand. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried expression adorning his beautiful face.

"I'm fine" I assured him, pulling my hand away as the nausea lessened. This was one part of being pregnant that I could certainly live without.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked, coming over to give me a hug.

"No, I'm fine for now" I told him, hugging him back. Only a minute had passed before another wave of nausea hit me. I wriggled out of Edward's embrace and stumbled my way to the bathroom and heading straight for the toilet, throwing up noisily into it. I felt a cool hand pull my hair back. I didn't want Edward to see me like this but his cool hand on my neck was soothing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?" he asked again. I groaned in frustration and turned to look at him.

"No, Edward. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need anything, okay?" I snapped at him. "Go away" I added, nudging him in the ribs. Edward sighed but made no move to leave.

"Edward, GO!" I growled at him. He looked at me, his eyes going wide. He almost looked frightened. He slowly got up, his hands up in surrender as he backed out of the bathroom door.

As soon as he left I sighed to myself. I shouldn't have done that. Edward didn't deserve to be snapped at like that, but I couldn't help it. My mood swings were in full force. I don't think anyone knew what to do around me anymore.

The sickening feeling disappeared rather quickly and I slowly got up off the floor. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouth-wash before I exited the bathroom. I was already dressed and ready to go, so I slowly made my way down the stairs, hoping that the morning sickness was over for today. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward and Nate sitting at the breakfast table. Nate was munching away happily on some cereal while he enthusiastically told Edward a story. Edward sat listening, smiling widely at him. They both looked up when they heard me enter.

"Morning momma" Nate mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry" he said after he had swallowed what was in his mouth. I smiled at him and walked over, kissing his forehead before I walked over to Edward. He smiled at me and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Sorry for snapping at you" I apologized, playing with the collar on his t-shirt.

"You don't need to apologize, love. I was being a bit overprotective"

"I kind of like it when your overprotective" I told him before bringing my lips to his ear. "It's kind of sexy" I whispered, my tongue grazing his earlobe. I pulled back to see a shocked expression on Edward's face. I shrugged. "Sometimes" I added. A smirk appeared on Edward's face and he raised his eyebrows at me. I giggled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Momma, daddy…I'm right here" Nate groaned, sounding as if he was annoyed but the small smile on his face told me otherwise.

"You excited about going to Uncle Em's house today?" I asked him. He nodded his head excitedly. Emmett and Rose had offered to mind Nate while we went to the doctor's. Alice and Jasper would have minded him but they were spending the day out together while Carlisle and Esme took care of Jayden and Jared. Alice and Jasper are now fully back on track after their little fight and so they decided to go out for lunch and a movie today. I think they deserve it, taking care of two hyper 7 year olds must be quite tiring. I can only hope that our twins won't inherit their aunt's hyperactivity.

"Me, Henry and Lily are gonna play on the wii!" he exclaimed. "And if uncle Em wants to play, I'll kick his ass" Nate added giggling. Edward chuckled with him.

"Nate…" I said in my 'warning' tone of voice.

"Sorry momma, I'll kick his _butt_" he corrected himself.

"That's better, sweetie."

"Oh yeah, my man! You show him who's boss." Edward cheered, reaching across the table so he and Nate could high-five. I rolled my eyes at them, but couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me.

* * *

"Bella Cullen?" the nurse called, indicating that it was my turn to go in. Edward and I stood up and made our way into the room. Carmen was sitting at her desk and smiled upon seeing us enter.

"Bella, Edward. How are you?" she asked.

"Great" Edward and I answered in unison. We walked over and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, this really shouldn't take too long. This scan is just to confirm your date and to check for any abnormalities. We also have to assure that there are two babies in there." She told us. Edward and I nodded.

"Have you got any questions?" she questioned, looking from me to Edward and back again.

"I was wondering if it's still normal to be having very bad morning sickness at 12 weeks?" I asked her.

"Oh, that's perfectly normal, dear. Morning sickness and fatigue occurs as your body gets used to the increase in hormone levels. This usually levels off at about three months, but with twin pregnancies the hormone levels are a lot higher, which is why you might experience worse sickness and fatigue than in a single pregnancy." She explained. I nodded my head at her answer.

"So, shall we get started?" she asked, clapping her hands together as she got up out of her seat. Edward and I followed her over to the bed and I hopped up onto it. I lay down, the paper sheets crinkling underneath me.

"Now, this really shouldn't take long" she told us, turning on the machine. I lifted up my shirt, revealing the small but defined bump. Carmen got the gel and warned me that it would be cold before squeezing some of it onto my belly. I shuddered as the cool liquid hit my warm skin. Carmen took the Doppler and placed it on the bump. She moved the Doppler around a couple of time before we heard the sound of the heartbeats fill the room.

"Definitely twins" Carmen told us, looking intently at the screen. "Sometimes you can't tell it's twins until at least week twelve but you guys got lucky the last time you were in here." She chuckled. I stared up at the screen, it looked so different than the last scan. In the last one you had to squint your eyes to tell it was twins, this time it was clear. I could see two separate little bodies.

"There are the heads" Carmen announced, pointing at them on the screen. "And here we can vaguely see the outlining of the arms" she added.

"Oh, Edward, look" I whispered, my eyes never leaving the screen. "Those are our babies"

"I know, love." Edward whispered back. I turned to look at him with a smile. He was staring at the screen, a look of awe on his face as he took in the image of our children. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me, smiling brightly. He softly kissed the top of my head before we both turned our attention back to the screen. Carmen typed away on the keyboard before printing off the pictures.

"Everything looks perfectly normal, no sign of any abnormalities. The heartbeats are good and strong for twelve weeks and they seem to be a good size." Carmen told us while giving me a wipe to get the gel off my belly.

"Looking at the dates, I would say that your due on or around the 29th of January" she told us. I looked to Edward, both of us grinning happily.

"Thank you Carmen"

"Oh, no need to thank me Bella." she chuckled. "Now, I want you to come in at 16 weeks, okay? So, I'll book an appointment for you and ring you when I've set one up. Is that alright?" she asked.

"That's perfect." I told her, smiling.

"When can we find out the sex?" Edward asked.

"You may be able to at the next scan, depending on the position of the baby." She explained. Edward and I nodded our heads before saying our goodbyes and heading out of the building.

* * *

We arrived outside Emmett and Rosalie's house only ten minutes after leaving the hospital. As Edward and I walked up their driveway, we could hear Emmett shouting. I looked to Edward and we both rolled our eyes as we approached the door. I knocked and patiently waited until Rose opened the door a minute later.

"Hey" she smiled, hugging Edward and I.

"Come in" she said, opening the door wider. "Please excuse the mess, I didn't have time to clean up yet…I was busy minding the _four_ kids." She snorted, talking about Emmett. I laughed and made my way into the living room with Edward. Emmett and Nate were playing Guitar Hero and it looked like my little man was winning.

"Hey! Stop cheating!" Emmett yelled, his eyes focused on the screen.

"I'm not!" Nate announced, defending himself. Henry and Lily were jumping up and down, rooting for Nate. Edward and I chuckled and sat on the sofa, cheering Nate on as well.

"Hey…Is no one on my side?" Emmett questioned, pouting. Rose walked into the living room with two glasses of ice tea.

"Yes Emmett, I'm on your side" she told him, not sounding at all interested. She walked over and handed a glass to me and Edward before sitting down beside me.

"So, how did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Great. Everything is fine. Both babies are a good size. And I'm due around the 29th of January" I told her.

"Really? That's great Bells! Have you got any pictures for me?" she asked happily. I smiled at her and reached into my bag, taking one of the pictures and handing it to her.

"I knew you'd want one" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and inspected the photo. She smiled and rubbed my stomach before we continued to watch the rest of the game. Nate ended up winning to the disappointment of Emmett.

"You cheated" Emmett huffed, looking at Nate.

'No I didn't uncle Em, you just suck" Nate responded with a giggle. Emmett raised his eyebrows at Nate before he ran over and grabbed him, throwing him on the spare sofa and tickling him. Emmett's 'monster' growls sent Edward, Rose and I into hysterics while Henry and Lily ran and jumped on Emmett's back.

Yeah…this is my crazy family. But that's why I love them.

* * *

**So, there we go. Next chapter will be a short one, maybe have Alice beg Bella to go baby shopping? Lol. But the one after that will skip to the 16 week scan and we'll find out the sex of the babies!**

**Please leave a review for me and tell me what you thought!**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So, here's the 16th chapter! Woo! Now, I think this ones a tad bit boring. I don't know. But it's sort of a filler. The next one probably won't be as long and will most likely just be about finding out the sex of the babies! So, this chapter is mainly a happy, family chapter! **

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" I heard someones voice call…_Alice?_. I groaned to myself, glancing at Edward's sleeping form before getting up and walking groggily towards the bedroom door. Peeking my head out, I looked down the hallway. Nate's bedroom door was still closed, meaning that he was most likely still asleep.

"Bells?" I walked down the stairs, and was met with a smiling Alice.

"Alice?" I groaned out, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Rise and shine! Today is a shopping day. Surprise!" she squealed, hopping up and down on the spot.

"Shhh, Edward and Nate are still asleep." I scolded her. "Unlike _some_ people, _we_ actually sleep."

"It's 8 o'clock." she stated, looking at her watch before returning her gaze to my face.

"Exactly my point." I grumbled. "That's early, Alice. It's a Sunday! I know that you only need a few hours of sleep to be energetic and chipper, but let me remind you that I'm pregnant with _twins_. I need as much rest as I can get."

"Speaking of twins, you never showed me those ultrasound pictures from yesterday!" she pointed her finger at me, placing her other hand on her hip.

"I will show you the pictures later. Stop changing the subject and let me go back to sleep."

"You haven't changed much since high school." Alice noted, looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at her. "You still act like a wasp in the mornings" she giggled.

"I'll _show_ you how much of a wasp I can be" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Huh?" Alice asked, not hearing what I had said.

"Alice" I moaned in frustration. "Can you come back later? I'm trying to get some rest here. The mall isn't going anywhere. I assure you that it will be there in a couple of hours."

"But there's a major sale on in Victoria's Secret! If we don't get there soon, all the good stuff will be gone." She pouted. I closed my eyes, knowing that I could never say no to that pout. "Please? And besides, you're really starting to show your baby bump, I think it's about time we shopped for some maternity clothes! You can't keep going around in baggy t-shirts for the rest of your pregnancy. I won't allow it."

She had a point there…I was beginning to run out of things to wear. Almost all of my clothes were too tight for me now and I had to resort in wearing baggy t-shirts and sweat pants for the last couple of weeks. I don't know how I managed to steer clear of a shopping trip for this long.

"You should feel ashamed for depriving a pregnant woman of sleep" I huffed, turning around and retreating up the stairs.

"So, that's a yes?" she called back.

"It's an 'I'll be down in 10 minutes, but if you ever do this to me again, I _will_ kill you'" I replied grumpily.

I heard her high pitched giggle as I returned to mine and Edward's bedroom. He was still asleep so I tried to be quiet as I rummaged through my wardrobe for something to wear. I decided to just wear sweat pants and one of Edward's old 'Beatles' t-shirts. That's really all I _could_ wear in my current situation. I walked over to the mirror, grabbing the brush off the vanity table and running it through my hair, effectively untying any tangles.

I heard Edward groan and I turned around to see him sitting straight up in the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey" I greeted, setting my brush down and walking over to the bed. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No" he said, grabbing me and pulling me in beside him. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"A little after 8" I informed him. He scrunched up his face for a second. "What? Why are you up so early, love? Let's go back to sleep." He replied, snuggling me into his chest.

"I'd love to, but your evil pixie sister is downstairs waiting for me" I told him, nuzzling my head into his neck, placing a soft kiss there. "She's taking me shopping" I added.

"Did she use the key again?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm guessing so. I sure as hell didn't let her in at this hour" I giggled. "Anyway, I better go. I actually do need to shop this time, nothing fits anymore" I pouted. Edward chuckled at me, kissing my forehead. I made a move to get up out of the bed, but Edward pulled me back to him.

"Wait. Don't go just yet. I didn't get a kiss." I rolled my eyes at him and leaned over, quickly pecking his lips with mine.

"Hey, that's not a proper kiss" he pouted, making me laugh.

I took hold of his face in my hands and crashed our lips together. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. I repeated the action without hesitation. Edward's hand came up to cradle my head as we kissed softly. _I always enjoy kissing my Edward_.

"There" I said as we pulled away. "Happy?"

"Very" he replied, smiling at me.

"Give Nate a kiss for me when he wakes up" I told him before I made my way down the stairs to Alice, finally ready for our day of shopping.

* * *

The shopping hadn't gone too badly…I actually enjoyed it. Rose had decided that she'd tag along with us. It was nice, a sort of 'girls day out' kind of thing. It seems like we haven't had some proper girl talk in a long time.

Alice made sure that I had a whole new wardrobe, literally. I am now completely stocked up on maternity clothes.

"So, are you happy we went shopping now Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye as she drove.

"Yes, but don't you dare come to my house at 8 o'clock in the morning again" I warned her. Alice rolled her eyes at me and focused on the road again.

"8 o'clock? Ali, she needs her rest!" Rose scolded Alice playfully.

"That's exactly what I told her, but did she listen? Nope." I said, looking back at Rose.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it was all for a good reason! You have a whole maternity wardrobe now. At least _now_ you can be fashionably pregnant." Alice laughed. We continued conversing about random things until Alice pulled up in the driveway of my house. Alice and Rose helped me bring in all of the shopping bags, and only allowed me to carry two of them.

"Hey" Edward greeted as he walked over to the door. He pecked me on the lips before glancing down at the piles of bags. He looked to me and raised his perfect eyebrows.

"There's more" I informed him, gesturing to the door as Alice and Rose made their way in, each carrying four bags. Edward's eyes widened.

"What did you do? Buy the whole mall?" Edward chuckled, looking at Alice.

"Ha-ha, very funny Edward. I expect you to carry these upstairs for Bella." she told him, pointing a finger at him.

"Of course I will. What do you take me for?" Edward replied with a roll of his eyes. "And hey...I gave you the key to the house for emergencies, not to harass my wife into shopping with you."

"It _was_ an emergency...a fashion emergency!" Alice stated. "I _only_ use it for emergencies, just like you instructed."

"What about the last time?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"Hey...nobody answered when I knocked on the door, so I thought something had happened to you guys...how was I supposed to know you two were about to go at it?" I blushed, remembering how embarrassed I was when Alice walked in on Edward and I. I looked over at Rose, who was doubled over in silent laughter at the conversation. I huffed and Rose attempted to stop, but laughter soon took over her again. Edward coughed, looking sheepish.

"Sure, sure" he mumbled, obviously trying to change the subject. He then turned to look at me again. "Mom called, she wanted to know if we'd come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to. I really don't feel up to cooking anything tonight." I replied, nodding.

"She never called me" Alice stated.

"She already asked Jasper, your phone was turned off. And I think she said she called Emmett too." he responded.

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked curiously.

"She said she just woke up today and felt like having family over for dinner." Edward chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "She can be a bit spontaneous sometimes." We all chuckled at that.

"Where's Nate?" I asked Edward.

"He's in the games room playing the play station 3" Edward informed me.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you soon Bells! Oh, what are you going to wear?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know. Anything." I replied, shrugging. Alice frowned at my lack of enthusiasm in the matter.

"How about that blue wrap dress? And some black heels?" she suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. _I really liked that dress_.

"Great! I better go. I have to drop Rose home and then find something to wear!" she said, kissing my cheek, waving at Edward and dragging a surprised Rose out the door, all in less than 10 seconds.

"Well…she's excited." I laughed. Edward joined me and nodded.

"I'll start bringing these upstairs" he said, nodding his head towards the mountain of bags.

"I'll help" I told him, picking up a few bags.

"No" he objected, taking the bags out of my hand. "Put your feet up or something. I can handle this, love."

"Edward" I groaned. "I'm pregnant…not elderly."

"I know" he chuckled. "But you've been on your feet all day, you should relax for a while." he said, kissing my forehead and heading up the stairs with a bunch of bags. I sighed and decided to leave well enough alone for the time being.

* * *

I adjusted the dress as I studied myself in the mirror. The dress was blue which looked well on my pale complexion. The crossing fabric of the dress created a flattering v-neck, giving just the right amount of cleavage. The material hugged my curves and showed off the small but defined baby bump I now have and stopped just below my knee. I teamed this with a pair of black wedge heel sandals. **(pictures of both are on my profile!)** I left my hair down in waves and kept my make up to a minimum, only wearing a small amount of mascara and some lip gloss.

Once I deemed myself finished, I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I walked into the living room where Nate and Edward were sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons. Nate looked up at me when I sat down beside him.

"Hey momma" he said, a smile appearing on his beautiful little face. "You look really pretty" he told me.

"Aww, thank you baby." I pulled him into my side and kissed his cheek. "You look very handsome yourself" I told him, nudging him with my elbow. Nate giggled at my response. I looked over his head to look at Edward. We exchanged smiles before Edward pointed to his watch.

"We better get going" he said. I nodded and told Nate to go to the car. As I was getting my coat, Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful, love" he said as I snuggled into his embrace.

"Thanks" I laughed. "I thought I'd better make some sort of an effort or Alice would attack me or something."

"I wouldn't be all that surprised if she did. Don't worry...I'll protect you." Edward and I both laughed before pulling away and heading out to join Nate in the car.

* * *

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's only 10 minutes later. Esme opened the door as soon as the car pulled up outside the house, and as usual, Nate made a leap out of the car and straight into Esme's arms. After she had finished hugging him, Nate ran off into the house in search for Carlisle. It's quite adorable how much he loves his grandparents.

"Oh, don't you look wonderful Bella. You're absolutely glowing!" Esme gushed, hugging me gently. She turned to Edward and commented on his choice of clothing -a white shirt, loose tie, and dark jeans- before giving him a hug as well.

Everybody was there when we came inside and Nate ran off with his four cousins: Henry, Lily, Jayden and Jared, to play in the garden.

Once we had greeted everyone, Edward and I sat down in the living room with the rest of the family.

"Did you bring the pictures?" Alice asked. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded my head before reaching down to retrieve my bag and search for the photos.

"What pictures?" Jasper asked, looking confused.

"The ultrasound." Alice told him with a 'duh' expression which caused him to laugh and shrug his shoulders. "I want to see how my future nieces or nephews are doing." she laughed.

"Here" I said, handing Alice one of the photos. I reached over and handed one to Esme as well.

"Where's mine?" Emmett demanded. I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"She already gave us one, babe." Rosalie told him, patting his knee.

"I didn't see it." he stated. Rose shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Oh my God! Bella, they are gorgeous!" Alice squealed, looking up from the photo. "You can see their heads and arms!" she stated excitedly. Jasper chuckled beside her and nodded.

"Thank you for the pictures." Esme said softly as she and Carlisle looked intently at the photo.

"Wow…they've got big heads" Emmett muttered as he peered over Esme's shoulder to see the picture. Rose gave Emmett a pointed look.

"What? They looked like sea monkeys the last time, now they look like aliens!" he laughed. Esme turned her head and frowned at him, smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Ow, Esme!" he whined.

"Oh, hush Emmett" Esme said to him chuckling.

"Did you find out when you're due date is?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Oh, yes. I'm due on the 29th of January" I told them proudly. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Ooh, they'll be Aquarius babies." Alice stated.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?" Jasper asked.

"No, not yet. We're going to wait until we find out the sex of the babies, and then we'll start thinking of names." Edward answered.

The rest of the night went on well, Emmett kept getting hit when he mentioned that the babies looked like aliens and got his butt kicked on guitar hero by Nate…as usual. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were in their own discussion for most of the night while Esme, Alice, Rose and I kept our own conversation going. Overall, it was a lovely family-filled day.

* * *

**So, how was that? I wasn't overly keen on that chapter, but what did you guys think? **

**Next chapter I can finally reveal the sex of the babies! I know you guys voted AGES ago, and you probably don't even remember doing so, but I have the results and you'll all find out in the next chapter! I'm excited for that! Then we can get down to some names! =)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Till next time my lovelies! **

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter took longer to write and put up than I'd intended it to, but it's here anyway. =)**

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter contains gibberish of any kind! Lol, I couldn't sleep last night at all, so I'm a bit tired today. But, I hope you guys like it anyway! =D**

* * *

**BPOV****: **_**(18 weeks pregnant)**_

"I'm getting so fat!" I whined, pouting as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Bells, you've hardly gained any weight at all" Edward chuckled from the en-suite. I huffed and examined myself some more in the mirror.

"Yeah, well I_ feel_ like I have, I feel frumpy" I grumbled. Edward came up behind me, chuckling.

"It's not funny" I said as I turned to glare at him playfully. He rolled his eyes at me, smiling. He rubbed a hand over my stomach lovingly before bending down to kiss it. I smiled and ran my fingers through his bronze locks.

"I assure you, you're not fat." he said, standing up. "You look as beautiful as always, love." he told me, kissing my nose before he walked off to finish getting dressed. I sighed to myself and rolled my eyes, deciding to just drop the subject. I finished getting dressed, quickly brushing my hair and un-tangling any knots before I made my way out of the bedroom.

"Nate?" I called as I walked down the hallway. "Nate?" I called again at my lack of response. I made my way to his room and knocked before opening the door. As I looked in, I was met with Nate's little butt sticking out of his toy box. I suppressed a giggle and leaned up against the door-frame, folding my arms across my chest and snickering quietly with amusement. I could hear him shuffling things around and muttering to himself, as he was obviously looking for something in particular.

"Nate, what are you doing in your toy box?" I asked with a laugh. He jumped when he heard my voice and quickly hopped back out of the 'treasure chest' toy box. Nate looked at me and laughed his cute, velvety laugh.

"I was looking for Mr. Blue" he explained to me. He put a hand on his hip and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the room. "I can't remember where I put him last."

"Oh, I think I saw him in the living room last night, baby." I told him.

"Thanks momma" he said happily, running over to hug me before he dashed out of the room and down the stairs. I chuckled and made my way downstairs after him to make breakfast. As soon as I had the ingredients out and was beginning to prepare them, Nate walked in holding his favourite teddy bear, Mr. Blue.

"Look, I found him." He exclaimed, holding the bear up for me to see. I smiled at him and nodded, turning back to the task at hand.

"What are we having?" he asked as he walked over to the table.

"Pancakes this morning" I replied, knowing they were his favourite.

"Really? Awesome!" he cheered as he pulled his chair out and sat down.

"Did I hear someone say pancakes?" I heard Edward ask as he entered the room. He walked over to me and kissed me quickly on the lips before turning to Nate who was nodding his head excitedly. Edward laughed at his son's enthusiasm and walked over to kiss his forehead.

"Do you want some help?" Edward asked, turning to me again and raising his eyebrows.

"No, no I'm fine. You guys sit down, I'm almost finished the batch anyway." I told him, waving my hand at him dismissively.

"Grandpa and Pop said they're gonna take me fishing!" Nate exclaimed excitedly, referring to Charlie and Carlisle. He tends to call Charlie 'Pop', whereas he calls Carlisle 'Grandpa', so as he doesn't get them mixed up. He does the same thing for Renee and Esme, only he refers to Renee as 'Nana' and Esme as 'Grandma". I think it's sweet that he has a different name for each of his grandparents.

"Really? And I'm not invited?" Edward asked, feigning shock. Nate giggled and shook his head at him.

"I think they love me more, daddy."

"Everyone loves you more." Edward pouted before laughing along with Nate. I continued to make the breakfast and as soon as I had the pancakes ready, I loaded them onto one big plate and turned to make my way to the table. Nate and Edward were sat at the table making funny faces at each other and I just had to roll my eyes at their behaviour.

We continued to eat our breakfast as Nate told us a very imaginative story about one of his friends at school. I'm pretty sure it was either a made-up story or a very exaggerated version of the real one. Either way, I was happy to sit and listen to my son tell us all about the 'adventures' of his friend, Collin, who apparently flew to the moon last weekend with his family…yeah, imaginative.

"Okay, have you got everything ready?" I asked Nate as I cleared the empty plates off the table. He nodded at me and held up one of his fingers.

"One minute, my bag is in my room" he said before running out of the kitchen. I continued to load the plates into the dishwasher.

"Are you excited, love?" Edward asked, getting up from the table. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, very. And a little bit anxious as well." I replied as he walked over to me.

"Everything will be fine." He assured me. "I know it"

"Yeah, but I guess I can't help but worry." I sighed as he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Well, we might get to find out the sex today." he said happily, resting his chin on top of my head.

"I know." I giggled. "I'm excited for that. I wish I had the patience to wait until the birth to find out, but I just don't have it in me." I laughed.

"I know how you feel." Edward chuckled.

"I'm ready!" Nate announced as he ran into the kitchen. I turned around and smiled at my son.

"Your completely ready to go?" I asked him, walking over and straightening his shirt. "You have everything?" He nodded at me and lifted up his little 'Bob The Builder' backpack for me to see.

"Okay, we better go then." I said, walking out of the kitchen. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, as did Edward. Nate sped past us and opened the front door.

"Hey" I called to him. He turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Jacket." I said, grabbing it from the closet and handing it to him. He sighed and took it, putting it on before making a dash for the door again.

* * *

I saw my mother open the door as we pulled up outside the house. Nate flung his door open and made a dash for mom.

"Nana!" he squealed, running towards her. I laughed as I hopped out of the car.

"Bella! Edward!" my mom greeted, coming over to hug us.

"Good to see you, Renee." Edward told her.

"Oh, you too. I feel like I haven't see you in a long time, and you only live ten minutes away from us." she laughed, turning to me.

"Oh, you're getting big, Bella." she exclaimed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded at her.

"Come in, come in." she said, ushering us into the house.

"Bells, Edward." Dad smiled when he saw us coming into the living room.

"Hey Pop!" Nate shouted, looking up at Charlie.

"Hey kiddo! You ready for some fishing today?" he asked, ruffling Nate's hair.

"Yep! I got all my stuff ready!" he exclaimed.

"Mom, I hate to just leave him and go, but we're going to be late if we don't leave soon." I told her, glancing at the watch on my wrist for reference.

"Oh, sure, sure, honey. It's fine."

I turned to Nate and kissed his forehead. Edward warned him about being careful with Pop and Grandpa while fishing and not to let them fall overboard.

"Nana, come here, I need to tell you a story about Collin in my class. Guess where he went to last week? The moon!" Nate exclaimed. Renee gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"No way!" Nate nodded at her, his eyes wide.

"I know, I didn't believe it at first either! I didn't think anyone _could_ go to the moon, but Collin told me about this." Nate said quickly, grabbing mom's hand and dragging her over to one of the chairs.

Edward and I chuckled as we left the house and hopped into the car.

* * *

I sat in the waiting room alongside Edward, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Calm down, love." Edward chuckled, placing a hand over my moving leg.

"Isabella Cullen?" A nurse asked and Edward and I got up, walking over to the office.

"Bella, Edward, lovely to see you again." Carmen smiled as we entered.

"You too, Carmen." Edward and I replied as we took a seat in front of her desk.

"This won't really take long, I assure you. We'll just need to check your blood pressure, your weight, and then do the ultrasound to check for abnormalities, the heartbeat and the babies' growth." she informed us.

After I had been checked over and my blood pressure was inspected, Carmen moved on to check my wait and had informed me that I had gained 7 pounds.

"This is good. 5-10 pounds is the normal amount of weight gain at this stage in pregnancy" she told us. "Now, shall we do the ultrasound?" she asked, excitedly. Edward and I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, Bella." Carmen said as she turned on the machine and set everything up. I pulled up my shirt over my bump and waited for her to squeeze the gel onto it.

"Now" she mumbled to herself as an image appeared onto the screen. She moved the Doppler around my stomach and typed on the computer. Only a moment later, the sound of our babies heartbeat filled the room. I turned my head to look at Edward quickly and we exchanged happy smiles.

"Well, everything looks absolutely perfect!" Carmen told us, looking intently at the screen. "They seem to be a good size and I don't see any abnormalities." she smiled before turning back and typing something on her keyboard.

"Would you like to know the sex? It looks like they are co-operating with us today, they're both in perfect position."

"Yes" Edward and I said, nodding our heads enthusiastically. Carmen chuckled at us and nodded.

"Okay, you see baby number one there?" she asked, pointing to one of the babies on the screen. "That's a boy."

"And baby number two is a…girl." she told us, smiling brightly. "Congratulations you two."

I sat, beaming at the screen. _That's my son and daughter_. I turned my head and looked at Edward who was smiling widely.

"A boy and a girl" He whispered. I nodded with a small giggle before looking at the screen again.

"Perfect" I whispered back to him.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry if that chapter really sucked, but oh well. I got a total of 0 hours sleep last night! I don't know what happened, but I couldn't get to sleep, so I'm quite tired today. And I suppose the smart thing to do would be to leave finishing the chapter to another day, but I couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer! **

**Anyway, finally we know what they're having! A boy and a girl! What do you guys think? I'm really happy with it! **

**So, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! XD**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I finally got my ass in gear and updated! Lol. I was planning on updating much sooner, but something terrible happened; my cat of four years, Smudge, died last Wednesday, and I was extremely upset over it. She had a perforated lung, and the vet wasn't able to do anything to save her. =(**

**And considering that this is mostly a happy kind of story, I didn't feel up to updating…God only knows what I would have written. Lol. So anyway, today I decided that I needed to get moving and finally update this story for you all****. I do have to warn you in advance, I don't know how long this chapter will be, so we'll wait and see how it all goes. =)**

* * *

**BPOV: **_**(22 weeks pregnant)**_

It had been a whole month since Edward and I had found out that we were expecting a son and a daughter, and the excitement was really setting in. Everybody in the family were ecstatic with the news. Esme and Rosalie offered to help us with decorating the nursery, and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had agreed to put together all the furniture once we bought it. Alice had been sure that we were having two girls and was slightly disappointed to find out that her sixth sense had been wrong. Nonetheless, she took me shopping the next day, purchasing at least half of the boys and girls sections of the store. And Nate, he was happy that he gets one of each and has spent a lot of his time sorting through his toys and putting them in separate piles; one for his little brother and one for his little sister. _Isn't he just adorable?_

"Momma, do you think my new brother will like this?" Nate asked while hopping onto the sofa beside me. He held up a small truck for me to see. I laughed and nodded at him.

"I think he'll love it, baby. Remember, he won't be able to play with it for a while, but we'll save it for him." I told him, kissing his forehead. Nate nodded in agreement and dashed out of the room, shouting something about watching 'Finding Nemo' again.

I made a move to get up off the sofa, but a familiar feeling in my stomach caused me to sit back down immediately. Edward, of course, had chose that moment to enter the living room, and once he saw me he immediately ran to my side.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked worriedly as he studied my face.

"I'm fine, they're juts moving again. It gave me a fright." I laughed. That's another thing that has happened over the course of one month…the babies have started to move. We haven't felt a full on kick yet, just movements, which to me feels like faint flutters in my stomach. The doctor has assured us that we should be feeling a proper kick any day now.

Edward laughed along with me and placed one of his hands over my ever-expanding stomach. He bent down and started whispering to them; something he does quite often.

"Hello babies, this is daddy." I heard him whisper and I couldn't hold in my giggle. Edward looked up at me and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, you just look so adorable talking to my belly." I laughed. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes before going back to whispering to the babies. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but that didn't matter. I reached down and ran my fingers through his messy hair-something I loved to do as often as possible.

I was too busy staring at my wonderful husband to notice Esme standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Esme. I didn't see you there." I gasped in fright when I saw her, lifting my hand to my chest. She smiled warmly at me and waved her hand dismissively. That must have been what Edward came in here to tell me before he got distracted.

"It's perfectly okay, dear. Edward must have forgotten about me." she chuckled. "Anyway, I just came around to drop these magazines off." She told me, gesturing to the magazines in her hand as she walked further into the room. "I saw them when I was out shopping earlier and I thought you might like to have a look through them. Ideas for the nursery and all that." She smiled. Edward had finally finished talking to the babies at this point and smiled at his mother.

"Oh, thanks Esme." I said, thanking her as she handed the magazines to me. I reached over and hugged her tightly. "Do you want to look through them with me? We might decide on some things together?" I asked as we pulled away. Her face lit up and she smiled widely at me.

"I'd love to, Bella!" she said excitedly, hurrying over and sitting down beside me. It didn't take long for us to get down to business with the details. Edward had excused himself and went to watch 'Finding Nemo' with Nate in his playroom. I wonder when Nate will get tired of that movie? It's gotten to the point that even Edward and I know most of the words to it now. Not good.

Esme and I looked through pictures of different nurseries. Luckily, we have enough rooms in the house to give the twins a nursery each. I know Alice had wanted the girls room to be pink, and the boys to be blue, but I honestly didn't. I wanted something a little different. Alice couldn't think of any other colour that would do, and she almost had an aneurysm when I suggested that we paint my daughters nursery green.

"Now, what colours were you thinking of going for?" Esme asked me.

"Well, I was thinking neutral colours...maybe light blue, yellow, or maybe a nice green?" Esme nodded and took out a pad of paper and a pen. _Well...she came prepared..._

Esme and I spent the rest of the afternoon discussing bedding colours and flicking through the various magazines she had brought along with her. We hadn't agreed on anything yet, but after today we had a good idea of what we were looking for.

All the help everyone has been giving me has made me realize how blessed I am to have such a loving family. I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"What about Amelia?" I asked aloud. "That's really pretty"

"Yeah...but what about something a little different?" Edward called back from the adjacent bathroom.

"Well what do _you_ suggest then?" I asked with a snort as I flicked through my baby name book.

"I don't know…" he trailed off. "What about Callie?"

"Hmm…Madelyn?"

"Delilah?" Edward suggested as he walked out of the bathroom. I hummed in response and shrugged my shoulders. We obviously weren't having all that much luck in the girl section.

"How about boys names…" I asked, flicking to the boys section of the book. "Jeremy?"

Edward joined me on the bed and looked into the book with me. "How about this one? Blake?" I scrunched my nose at him and shook my head.

"Oh, what about Noah?" I asked, pointing at the name on the page. "That's a beautiful name, don't you think?" Edward thought about it for a second.

"I like it, love. But we should keep looking anyway, keep our options open." I agreed and decided it was probably time to call it a night. With a tired sigh, I reached over and placed the book on the bed-side locker. I turned back to Edward and gave him a soft kiss before switching off the lights.

* * *

**Yeah…not all that great of an ending there!**** And I apologize for the crappy length of this chapter as well! Sorry guys! But anyway, I hope it wasn't **_**unbearably **_**bad…I feel like I'm losing my writing touch and inspiration! :O Lol. But any ideas would be wonderful! Ideas just keep coming for my other story, and I'm just having writers block with this one!**

**Anyway, I was thinking of choosing some names and putting them in a poll, so you guys could vote for the babies' names...what do you think?**

**I'll try and get working on the next chapter as soon as possible, which may be next week sometime. I'm after starting another new story, so I have to focus on that one too, along with real life. If you get the chance, please check out my new story, 'Forever Yours', and tell me what you think! I didn't get much reviews on it yet, so I'd love your opinion! =D**

**And also, I didn't get a chance to reply to many of the reviews for the last chapter of TJOF, but I just wanted to say thank you guys so much! Each and every one of your reviews means so much to me! I really appreciate it! You guys are the best! XD**

**Now, I think I'll go and pamper my cat, Jasper, for a while before dinner. Since I only have one cat now, he's been getting an unbelievable amount of attention lately, and believe me, he is definitely relishing in it! =)**

**Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts! **

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I got inspired! Thanks to 'One Tree Hill'…man I love that show! =)**

**Also, thanks to HaLe (Lol, I'm going to call you 'Hale' cause it won't let me put in your full username! :O Lol, but you know who you are! :D) for suggesting a scene dedicated to Nate's seriously random baby-name ideas ! Lol. =D**

* * *

**BPOV: **_**(26 weeks pregnant)**_

"Oh my God…" Rose groaned, clutching her head as she shuffled into the kitchen. I snickered as I looked at her…her eyes were bloodshot and red, her face an unhealthy shade of white and her usually perfect hair looked more like a birds nest. I glanced across the table at Edward who was holding back a laugh.

"Piss off." She mumbled, noticing our quiet snickers.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine!" I said in the happiest voice I could muster. Rose stopped in her tracks for a second to glare at me before walking over to the table and almost falling into a chair.

"Fuck…never let me get that drunk again, Bells."

"Hey, I tried to stop you!" I replied, defending myself. "Right Edward?" I turned to Edward for confirmation.

"She did. God…you and Emmett are more alike than we realized." Edward chuckled.

"Speaking of Emmett…you guys know where he is?" she asked.

"I thought he'd be in the spare room with you." I said, shaking my head.

"No, I can't remember much of last night after the tenth shot of tequila...but he wasn't there this morning, so I don't know where he is….Ugh, whatever." She sighed, leaning her head down onto the table. A flash of pink caught my eye and I burst into a fit of giggles. I turned to Edward who was staring at me curiously, I tapped his arm and pointed to Rose. As soon as he noticed, he let out a snort and rolled his eyes before returning to eating his breakfast.

"What the hell, Bells?" Rose complained, lifting her head up off the table and glaring at me.

"Sorry…you just have…uh, gum in your hair." I told her. That was putting it lightly…it looked like someone had chewed a whole pack of gum and tangled it through her hair. _Ooh, she is _not_ going to be happy._

Rose's eyes widened and she starting feeling around her head for the gum. Once she found it, she let out a scream. Her mouth was open so wide, I swear you could almost fit a train into it.

Alice chose that moment to walk in. She smiled at Edward and I and then stared strangely at Rose, who still hadn't closed her mouth.

"O-o-kay…" she stated. "Bells, Edward, I hope you don't mind, I took some Tylenol from your medicine cabinet. One of those and I should be right as rain." I don't know how Alice does that…she could get rid of a hangover before you could say 'abrakedabra'.

I waved my hand at her dismissively. "No problem, hun. You sleep well?"

"Mmhmm, great. I obviously didn't drink as much as _some_ people." she said, gesturing to Rose. "Is Jasper up yet?" she asked. I almost forgot, she fell asleep on the couch last night…

"I haven't seen him." Edward replied. "Haven't seen Emmett either."

"Well, I think they were the worst of the bunch." Alice giggled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, staring at Rose, who still sat there with her mouth open.

"Seriously, Rose…you're going to be catching flies." I told her with a giggle. She opened and closed her mouth before letting out another scream.

"My fucking hair!" she cried, her eyes widening. Alice looked confused until Rose moved her hand and she got a glimpse of the pink gum. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover her giggle.

After Rose got over the initial shock she stood up and looked around the table. "Okay, which little shit did this to me?" she demanded, placing a hand firmly on her hip. Edward, Alice and I shrugged at her question.

"Oh my God…last night was insane!" Alice announced.

Yeah, last night was indeed, insane. Actually…that's probably an understatement. I don't think I could even find a word to describe it. You see, Alice had gotten this idea into her head that we all have a movie night; us grown ups –like the old days. Good idea, right? Yeah, I thought so too, but we didn't anticipate practically everyone (not me of course) getting drunk off their asses. Thankfully, my husband had decided to call it quits before he got _too_ drunk…looks like he and I are the only ones _not_ hungover.

After I finished my breakfast, I collected the plates and brought them out to the kitchen. After washing them up, I looked around…_great_, empty beer bottles and cans covered the counter-tops. I begrudgingly began clearing them when Alice walked in and offered to do it for me.

I walked into the living room to see what state it was in, and lo and behold; it looked like a bomb hit it, no scratch that, it looked like a fucking atomic missile hit it. I groaned to myself and began clearing up. Mom and dad would be here any minute with Nate. They had offered to take him for the night... I don't know what he'd think if he came home to this.

I was folding up the blanket Alice had used last night when something outside caught my eye. I squinted and walked closer to the window for a better look. _Holy. Fuck. Is that…?_

"Edward!' I called. "Come here, I need your help! Quick!" Edward walked into the room not a minute later and looked at me questioningly.

"You will not believe this." I said, shaking my head. "Look" I pointed out the window. Edward walked over and doubled over laughing as he spotted what I was pointing at. Emmett. Lying on the grass, no clothes on and his big ass stuck up in the air.

"Edward, this isn't funny!" I scolded him. "What the hell will the neighbours think if they see my brother lying at the front of our house...naked?"

Edward stopped laughing and closed his lips in a tight line to keep himself from laughing again. "I'm serious. Get him in here." I told him.

"What?"

"I said, get him in here. _Before_ people see!" he sighed and his shoulders slumped as he grabbed the blanket I was folding and made his way outside. I watched from the window as Edward approached Emmett, poking him with a disgusted look on his face. When that didn't wake him, Edward resorted to slapping his head repeatedly until Emmett's head shot up and he looked around frantically. Edward said something to him and handed him the blanket. He wrapped it around himself and slowly got up off the ground. Still looking half asleep, he made his way into the house, bumping into Edward a few times on the way.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" I growled. _Wow, hormone alert…_

He shrugged his shoulders at me. "I don't know how I ended up out there." He replied, looking genuinely confused. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You better hope to God that nobody saw you…" I warned, frowning at him.

* * *

It took me almost an hour to clean up the house- along with the help of Edward and Alice. As soon as I had dropped the last beer bottle into the trash, the door bell rang, indicating that my parents were here.

I walked to the door and opened it. Nate was standing on the step, a bright smile on his face, my mother and father standing behind him.

I smiled widely at him and opened my arms. He ran to give me a hug as best he could around my enormous belly.

"Hey baby!" I said, kissing his cheek. "Mom, dad." I gave both my parents a hug before inviting them inside.

"Have a good night?" mom asked as we made our way into the living room. I chuckled and shrugged.

"It's was…strange."

"Holy shit." Dad laughed as he laid eyes on Emmett. "Son, you look like shit run over twice." He guffawed. Mom frowned at him and slapped his arm.

"Charlie." She said disapprovingly. Dad held up his hands. He said hello to everyone, and hugged Edward. The two of them had a good laugh at Emmett's expense as Edward told dad about Emmett's indecent exposure.

Mom and I sat down on the sofa as Nate hopped in beside us. Rose was sitting in the arm chair across from us, sipping her glass of water, while Alice was flicking through the channels on the television.

"So, how's everything going with the pregnancy Bells?" mom asked, resting her hand on my ever growing belly.

"You mean apart from the fact that I look like a beached whale?" I asked jokingly. "Quite good actually. Although, both my son and daughter love to play soccer with my bladder…that's not so good." I chuckled.

"Have you and Edward decided on any names yet?" she asked, smiling. Alice's head shot up at this and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Have you picked one?" she asked.

"No, not yet." I chuckled. "We just haven't come across a name that felt _right_. You know? I mean, when I was pregnant with Nate…as soon as we saw 'Nathan' in that baby book, we just knew it was perfect for him. That hasn't happened for these babies yet." I replied, stroking my stomach lovingly.

"Can I help?" Nate asked.

"Sure you can, buddy!" I told him, pulling him closer to me on the sofa. "What names do you like?" I asked. He tilted his head for a minute in thought and then looked at me with a smile.

"How about; Pluto? Or, Christmas? Sparkles?" he suggested. I looked to my mom who was looking away…no doubt holding in laughter.

"Nate, sweetie…I think we need a proper name…those aren't names you'd usually give to babies." I told him as nicely as I could.

"Well…what about Sirius? I think that's a cool name! Or, how about Captain Jack?"

"We'll see…" I told him with a smile. Oh, there was no way I'm naming my son after a character in 'Harry Potter' or Captain Jack Sparrow from 'Pirates Of The Caribbean'…that's just _not_ happening.

**EPOV:**

I was laughing along with Charlie as I recalled some of the events of last night. How we played 'Truth or Dare' like a couple of teenagers and got Emmett to sing 'Barbie Girl' into a hairbrush, wearing a dress…that is so going to be told to any future kids!

"Edward, will you go and see if Jasper is awake yet?" Bella asked from her position on the sofa. Alice, Renee and Rose were now huddled around her chatting about the babies.

"Sure." I replied. Seriously…how could I say no to her? I walked over and pecked her lips before heading for the stairs. I was halfway up when I heard Nate following behind me.

"Hey daddy. Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Sure, c'mon buddy." I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder.

As soon as we opened the door to our spare room, an unpleasant smell filled my nose. I looked down to Nate who was scrunching up his little nose too. I looked over to the bed, where Jasper was lying, a pillow over his head.

"Jasper!' I called out loudly. Not a budge from him. "Jasper!" I called again. This time he mumbled something incoherent and held the pillow closer to him. I sighed and walked over to the window, opening the curtains, much to Jasper's distaste. Nate walked over to the bed and stared at him.

"I think you drank too much…" he said, looking intently at him.

"I think you're right." He mumbled.

"Dude…it seriously smells like ass in here." I told him with a chuckle. Nate nodded his head in agreement.

"And rotten cheese." Jasper shoved his head further into the mattress, the pillow still on his head.

"Go away…" he moaned.

"…and bad breath." Nate added. Jasper groaned louder and swiped the pillow off his head. Nate and I just stood there staring at him in shock…what the hell did he _do_ last night?

"I said go away." He complained, looking at both of us.

"Holy crap" Nate and I said simultaneously. Jasper looked at us, puzzled.

"What?"

"Have you seen your head?' I asked him, still staring.

"Not lately…" he replied hesitantly.

"You have a Mohawk." I told him. Oh shit…Alice is going to _flip_.

"I do?" he asked, his eyes widening. Oh yeah, he _should_ be worried. He sat up slowly in the bed and touched his hair.

"Oh crap!" he shouted, looking horrified. "I am so dead….what the hell happened last night?"

Nate hopped up on the bed beside him and ran his hand over the Mohawk. "Awesome!" he stated, examining it. "Can I get one daddy?"

"Well, if you want to look goofy like your uncle Jasper…" I laughed. Jasper looked fucking ridiculous with a Mohawk. Maybe it's because I've only ever seen him with longer hair.

"Kinda like he has a tail…just on his head." Nate said, looking amazed by it. I laughed at him…he's so adorable.

"Come on Nate, let's leave uncle Jasper to get ready…and mourn for the loss of his hair." I said, chuckling. The horrified look re-appeared on Jasper's face as he walked over to the mirror to investigate.

"Bye uncle Jasper…cool hair!" Nate said before running out the door.

"Oh shit! Alice is going to kill me…" Jasper groaned. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, man…you're going to need it."

* * *

**Okay…strange chapter, right? I got weird inspiration today, and I just felt like writing a goofy chapter! Lol. XD**

**The Mohawk scene is from 'One Tree Hill'…I just **_**had**_** to use it in this! It was totally fitting! =)**

**Okay, I wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll for each of the babies names on my profile! I had to put both girls and boys names into the one poll, but I have allowed multiple votes on it, so it should be alright! You guys can vote for a name for each, OR, you can suggest one! Or both! Lol. I'm still undecided, so I need your help! =D**

**Also, I wanted to know what you would think of me setting up a blog for this story? I recently set one up for my newest story, and I was thinking of doing the same for this one? Basically, it's just going to have pictures and information on the characters and things that happen in the chapter, stuff like that! =)**

**So…give me some love, and let me know what you thought of this…weird chapter! Lol. =D**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eek…is there **_**anyone**_** out there still reading this story? I know, I know. I keep leaving my updates **_**way**_** too long. I just didn't feel inspired enough to write another chapter of the story. But now I'm back with another chapter! Lol.**

**Thanks to 'rosellebec' for sending me a PM which encouraged me to get this chapter out quicker! =) **

**Anyway, it looks like the story is speeding up a bit (with the pregnancy and all), But don't worry –there are a good few chapters left. There's some Nate/Edward cuteness in this chapter...I just love Daddyward! :)**

**Also, I do apologize if this chapter turns out to be totally crap – I haven't been writing in a while, so it'll take me a while to get back into it.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV: ****(**_**32 weeks pregnant)**_

32 weeks…8 months. It feels like this pregnancy is just flying along. Thankfully, everything was going okay. I was literally huge now. If I thought I was huge at 26 weeks…it is nothing compared to now. Both babies are perfectly healthy and still think it's fun to play soccer with mommy's bladder, but I suppose that's just something I'll have to stick with for another while.

"What about this one?" Alice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. She stood with a hand on her hip, furrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows in thought as she looked at a pot of bright pink paint which was labeled; "Barbie Scene". As soon as I spotted the color, I groaned out loud.

"Alice, remember what we talked about? We're staying _away_ from pink" I reminded her. She huffed like a child in response and turned to face me.

"But it's so pretty…" she whined, looking from the paint to me, using her best 'puppy dog' eyes on me. I rolled my eyes at her in return and smirked.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, Ali. You're forgetting that I have a six year old son at home who expects me to buy him every toy car and truck under the sun. I'm used to the sad eyes. " I stated. Alice huffed again and threw her arms up in the air in defeat. She walked around the store, still sulking until she spotted an expensive, decorative crib…and then she was off once again.

* * *

After our day of shopping, we returned back to Alice and Jasper's house with our purchases. Lately, us girls –Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I - have been spending most of our time planning the babies' nurseries. We had decided that they would have a room each, that way we could have two different styles. Good idea, right?

As soon as Alice opened the door to her house, screeching and banging was all we could hear. No prize for guessing who it was.

Only a second later Jayden and Jared ran past us, both wearing cooking pots on their heads and screaming at the top of their lungs. Jasper ran after them a minute later, out of breath and trying his best to get them to stop. Alice just let out an exasperated sigh and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about the noise…you know what they're like." Is all she said before we both fully entered the house.

"Rose will be here later, she's bringing Lily to the doctors and then she has to drop Henry and Emmett off at football practice. Emmett's car conked out on them again. " she informed me.

Alice and I emptied out our bags of shopping and sat ourselves down at her dining room table to look over our ideas. By 'our' ideas, I mean Alice's…yeah, there's just no stopping her.

Jasper walked into the room a second later, his face covered in…beans? Alice snickered when she looked up at him, which caused a frowning response from Jasper.

"Our kids are evil" he mumbled without an expression on his face before turning around stiffly and exiting the room. As soon as he left, Alice and I both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, but-" she stopped short on her sentence to giggle again. I had to agree…it was pretty funny.

"His hair is growing back." I stated after we had both stopped laughing.

"Hallelujah." was Alice's response. His hair wasn't long like it used to be, but at least it looks somewhat normal. Alice was absolutely raging a few months ago when she saw Jasper walking sheepishly down the stairs, adorning a Mohawk he had gotten whilst drunk. It took her at least two weeks to get over it, but thankfully his hair looks decent enough now.

After our giggling fit, we –meaning Alice- got back to work on the décor of the nurseries. Fortunately, Esme and Rosalie arrived soon after to help us with it. We talked about different colors and sifted through various magazines until we finally decided on the design of each nursery.

* * *

It was about six o'clock when I decided that I should be getting home. Edward was expecting me home at six-thirty, and I didn't want to get him worried.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice each gave me a hug and a kiss before I hopped into my car and began to drive off. Edward and I didn't live that far away from Alice and Jasper, only about ten to fifteen minutes.

About five minutes into my drive, it began raining heavily.

"Great. Typical." I mumbled to myself, remembering that I had clothes on the washing line at home. I felt better knowing that Edward and Nate would probably bring the clothes in anyway. As I drove, I began to think about my husband, my son and our two babies…our perfect little family. How lucky was I to have them? Edward was just the perfect father, he loves me and our son unconditionally. I couldn't ask for a better husband. And Nate? He's one of the best things that has ever happened to me –as well as marrying the man of my dreams, of course.

My thoughts turned to things I was meaning to do around the house. Edward didn't want me doing any housework – I was lucky that I hadn't been put on bed rest already, he'd said.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a bright set of headlights. My eyes widened when I saw what was ahead of me. Another car –on the wrong side of the road. It was heading straight for me. I smacked my hand against the horn and it honked loudly before I swerved to avoid a collision with the on-coming car. My car skidded on the wet ground as I swerved. The last thing I heard was the screeching of tires against the road and a loud 'crash' as we collided, before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Nate sighed staring at the television. I looked at my watch. It was seven, Bella should be home soon. Alice probably has her glued to these furniture magazines she's always talking about.

I chuckled quietly to myself at the thought.

"Daddy" Nate groaned. He looked at me expectantly and I sighed, getting up off the sofa.

"You know, mommy will be home soon and then we'll all be having dinner together." I told him. Nate shrugged in response as we walked into the kitchen. I asked him what he wanted and of course, Nate being a normal six year old, he suggested jelly beans…which I had to refuse him as kindly as I could. In the end we both decided that toast would be the best option.

"Thanks Daddy." Nate said once I had made the dish and had placed it in front of him on the table.

"Make sure you leave room for dinner, buddy. We're going to have it when your mom comes home" I warned him. He nodded his head quickly while taking a bite out of his toast. I kissed the top of his head before I sat down across from him and began chatting about nothing important. Nate told me one of his exaggerated stories- this time it was about Aliens visiting his friend, Collin's house and watching TV with him…yeah, Collin has on hell of an imagination and he tells the stories so well that Nate actually believes him, but every time he tells me these kind of stories, I can't help but laugh.

"When's momma coming back?" Nate asked as we walked back into the living room. I looked up at the clock to see that it had turned to ten-past seven.

"She should be home soon, bud. Auntie Alice is probably making her late" I chuckled, ruffling Nate's hair.

"Yeah, she's probably talking about why pink is the best color again…" He said, rolling his eyes. My little man knew his aunt well…

"Did you know that she wanted to buy this weird looking dress for my new sister?" he asked. He made a face before continuing. "It looked like candy floss, daddy. It was all puffy." I laughed at his comment as we both sat down on the couch together.

Nate turned on Nickelodeon and sat watching the screen intently. Holding no interest in the TV show that was on, I turned my attention to my son. Just looking at him reminded me so much of Bella.

The house phone rang and I got up off the sofa, telling Nate that I would be back in a minute, before I walked out to the hall.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is there a Mr. Cullen home? A Mr. Edward Cullen?" A voice asked from the other end of the phone line. "This is he." I replied.

"I'm Dr. Wilson from Forks General Hospital" the man on the other end introduced before pausing for a long second. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he informed me. I stood there in worry as I waited impatiently for him to continue. "It's about your wife, Isabella Cullen..."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I just thought that the story needed a little something...and this is what I came up with.**

**what did you think? Good? or Bad? Please review and let me know! :)**

**I meant to update this story on Friday, but it turns out that I was too busy, and then yesterday (Saturday 6th) I went to a Paramore concert in Dublin...it was truly an epic night! It was totally the shit! lol. Best concert ever! :D**

**Okay, so please leave me some reviews to let me know your thoughts on the chapter! :)**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So glad you all liked the last chapter! And happy to see that people are actually still reading this after my long-ass absence! :)**

**I've had a few projects to do so I didn't have the time to reply to every review (I managed to reply to some!), but for those who I didn't reply to, I wanted to thank you for reviewing! I seriously appreciate it!**

**I actually meant to bring this chapter out on Saturday, but I had a 21****st**** birthday party to get to – and it took me longer to get ready than I thought it would, so I didn't have time to post this. **

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm starting up a blog for this story –even though it's a bit late- which will have pictures of the characters, houses, any clothes they wear for special events, etc. I was going to put a banner up for it (which I'm not great at making–yet!), so I wanted to let any banner making experts out there know that your more than welcome to make one for this story! Wink wink. Lol. ;D**

**Anywho, Edward POV in this chapter…we'll see what's going on with our dear Bella…**

**Previously – **_"I'm Dr. Wilson from Forks General Hospital" the man on the other end introduced before pausing for a long second. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." he informed me. I stood there in worry as I waited impatiently for him to continue. "It's about your wife, Isabella Cullen..."_

**EPOV:**

All the blood drained from my face at the mention of my wife being in hospital. Something must have happened to Bella or the babies…I couldn't imagine anything happening to them. Just the thought of it made it hard for me to breathe properly.

"Your wife has been in a terrible car accident, Mr. Cullen." Is all I heard him say before everything around me went silent as I registered his words. _My_ Bella, my beautiful Bella had been in an accident. Now not only is my wife in danger, but so are our two children. I stood completely frozen, my feet feeling glued to the spot, as I tried to get my head around the new information.

Once it all sunk in, tears sprang to my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes frantically, wiping away the tears. I had to at least _try_ and keep it together for Nate's sake.

I told the doctor that I would be there as soon as possible before practically throwing the phone onto the hall table and dashing into the living room where Nate was sitting watching cartoons.

"Nate, you're going to your Aunt Alice's house." I told him, grabbing his jacket and handing it to him. He looked up at me questioningly. "Daddy has to go somewhere" I explained to him. He must have realized that something was wrong, as he got up and quickly put on his jacket.

"Are you okay daddy? It looks like you're crying." he asked quietly, looking at me sadly. I shook my head at him quickly.

"I just got something in my eye, buddy." I reassured him, not wanting to tell him what was really happening. Nate was definitely no fool and obviously knew that I was keeping something from him, but he followed me out to the car without another word.

* * *

As soon as we got to Alice's house, Nate ran inside to see Jayden and Jared while I explained what was happening to Alice. Her hand covered her mouth and tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she heard the news about her best friend and sister-in-law.

"H-how?" she stuttered out.

I shrugged at her, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I don't know, I didn't take the time to ask exactly what happened. I just wanted to get to her as soon as possible."

"I'll mind Nate, you go." She told me a minute later. I thanked her and didn't waste another second before running back to the car, jumping in and driving off speedily. I had to get to her, I had to make sure that she was okay, that my son and daughter were okay.

I got to the hospital in no time. I ran as fast as I could inside and to the reception desk where a middle-aged woman was sitting, typing on her computer.

"Isabella Cullen." I said before she got a chance to ask. She typed in Bella's name and read something on the computer, pushing her glasses up her nose before looking back up at me.

"The doctor will talk to you in a minute, Sir."

"What? No, I need to see her _now_." I protested. The nurse nodded, telling me she 'understood'. _Yeah, right._

"The doctor will be with you shortly. The waiting room is over there" she told me, pointing to an area that was filled with chairs.

"You don't understand, that's my _wife_! I _need_ to see her!" I replied, raising my voice and slapping my hands onto the reception desk in an attempt to make my point.

"I'm sorry Sir, but-" she began to say before I walked off while she was mid-sentence. I walked over and plonked myself down onto one of the waiting room chairs. I ran a hand through my hair, tapping my foot impatiently. I didn't want to be sitting here, not knowing what was going on. I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to know that she was going to be okay, that there was nothing to worry about.

It felt like I was waiting for hours, where in fact it was only roughly ten minutes before the doctor appeared.

"Mr. Cullen?" He called out. I stood up immediately and walked briskly over to him.

"I'm Dr. Wilson." He informed me with a small smile, holding his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand before he walked over to a quiet corner. I followed and looked at him expectantly.

"What's happening? How's Bella and the babies?" I asked quickly.

"She's being prepared for surgery." He started. "She has multiple fractures of her right leg, some head trauma, possible collapsed lung and some internal bleeding."

"Will she be okay?" I asked him hopefully.

"We'll have to see how the surgery goes."

"And the babies? Are they okay?" I questioned, concerned that he left that detail out. My eyes were wide as I waited impatiently for him to continue.

"We're going to do everything that we can." He replied solemnly. "but right now, our main priority is saving your wife." He continued, patting me on the shoulder before walking off.

* * *

Bella had been in surgery for a little over an hour, and my mind was in overdrive. My leg was twitching uncontrollably as I waited impatiently for my Bella to come out of surgery. I put my head in my hands and tugged on my hair as I sobbed quietly.

The doors beside the waiting room opened only a minute later, and I looked up to find an upset Rosalie and a sniffling Alice. I stood up as they approached me and Alice immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She sniffled into my shoulder. "How's Bella?" Alice asked as she pulled away from me. She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to rid the tears that had made their way down her cheek.

"She's in surgery." I replied. I looked to Rosalie who was standing quietly behind Alice, her arms crossed over her chest. She walked over and hugged me tightly.

"Emmett's just parking the car, he'll be here in a minute." She informed me. I nodded and sat back down.

"Mom and dad said they'd be here as soon as they can" Alice told me as she sat on the unoccupied chair beside me.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as Rosalie sat down the other side of me.

"The babysitter said she'd mind Henry and Lily for another few hours." Rose replied with a sigh. Alice nodded "Jasper is minding Nate and the twins. He said he'd be here if he could find a babysitter at such short notice."

We then sat in silence before I heard Emmett barge through the doors. He looked around for a minute before spotting us and walking briskly over to us. He pulled me into a hug once he was in front of me.

"How is she?' he asked sadly. I replied as best I could, telling him that she was in surgery and we wouldn't know anything until she was out.

It wasn't long before almost the whole family was in the waiting room, all here to support Bella. Renee and Charlie sat in the corner, not really saying much. Charlie was muttering about being determined to find the other driver, while Renee sat looking around worriedly.

"I'll go and see if I can do anything" dad decided only a few minutes after arriving.

"Bella is strong, she'll be okay." Mom ensured me as she continued to embrace me.

"Even if Bella makes it, the babies-" I stopped short on my sentence to let out a shaky sigh. "We could still lose the babies."

"I know sweetie, I know. But all we can do is wait." Mom replied quietly. I knew she was hurting nearly as much as I - Everybody was hurting. Not knowing what was going on, and the reality of what could possibly happen. Rosalie was usually the tough one, I don't think I've ever seen her cry in all my years of knowing her, but now she looks on the verge of tears. Emmett, the usually talkative one of the bunch sat beside Rose, looking at the opposite wall with a blank expression on his face. Alice sat with her knees tucked under her chin, staring at the clock that was slowly ticking on the wall.

I looked over to Renee and Charlie. Renee was holding her head in her hands, stopping to stare at her watch every few minutes. I looked over to where Charlie was walking up and down the hallway, his hands in his pockets and his facial expression kept neutral. After several minutes of this, he stated that he'd had enough and stormed off in search of a doctor or someone who could give him some amount of information.

* * *

Charlie returned back, fuming. He sat onto the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. His breathing was loud as he glared at the floor.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Emmett asked the question we'd all been thinking. Charlie looked up at us.

"A drunk driver." He replied. "That's what caused the accident. A fucking drunk driver." I sat up straighter in my chair as he informed us. I had been so busy worrying about Bella that I hadn't thought of asking what exactly caused the accident. A drunk driver definitely wasn't what I was expecting. This whole incident could have been prevented if that little shit had decided to take a taxi home instead of driving.

I stood up quickly.

"Is the driver here?" I asked, ready to find him and beat the crap out of him. Charlie shook his head before shrugging.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, he won't be driving ever again when I get my hands on him" he fumed. Renee put an arm around him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Damn right." Emmett piped up from the corner, looking about ready to team up with me and show the little twat a thing or two.

Alice had sat up straighter, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, while Rose remained completely silent.

"Edward, honey, sit down. Getting angry over something that has already happened isn't going to help Bella, now is it?" Mom said, tugging on my arm. I sighed before sitting down and placing my head in my hands as everyone went silent yet again (the fact that our family were the only ones present wasn't helping).

* * *

"Edward?"

I looked up to see Dr. Wilson, still dressed in his scrubs. He nodded to the rest of the family as they stood up eagerly.

"Isabella is out of surgery, and thankfully it went well." A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the waiting room at the news. "We managed to stop the internal bleeding, and fortunately her collapsed lung wasn't too severe so she hasn't needed to be put on a breathing tube, she just needs to be observed regularly to make sure it doesn't get any worse."

"So, she'll be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"There's no reason why she won't make a full recovery, unless the internal bleeding begins again." He replied. "She's a very lucky woman."

"And, the babies? Are they okay?" Renee asked the question I was thinking. Dr. Wilson looked to the floor before looking back up at us.

"We won't know for sure until we get an ultrasound." I sighed, closing my eyes briefly.

"Can we see her?" Mom questioned from beside me.

"She's in recovery right now, so only one at a time if possible." I looked to Charlie and Renee. Renee nodded at me.

"You go first, Edward." Charlie decided, nodding as well. I didn't have to be told twice, and without a second thought I followed the doctor down the corridor to see my wife.

* * *

**So, Bella's okay…but what about the babies?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **

**I know I mentioned this in the long ass A/N at the beginning, but in case you didn't read it, I'm mentioning it again. I'm starting a 'blog' type of thing for this story (which I should have done a lot earlier!) and I wanted a banner for it - so, any banner makers out there…your _more_ than welcome to make one for this story! major *hint hint* Lol. **

**Oh, and I forgot to ask in the last chapter – have you guys gotten the chance to check out the pictures of Robert and Kristen filming 'Breaking Dawn'? In the streets of Rio...and doing the water scene at 'Isle Esme'...Shirtless Rob...yum! Lol. ;)**

**Rob and Kristen looked gorgeous as always! :)**

**Okay, so, leave me some love! I'm hoping we'll reach 200 reviews for this chapter! So, go, go, go! Hit the 'review' button! Lol. :D**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter came out way later than I intended, yet again. My laptop up and broke on me again at the start of the week. I only got it back yesterday evening.**

**I wanted to tell you that I have set up the 'blog' type thing for this story! It has pictures of all the characters, Edward and Bella's house, etc and I'll put up any other tid-bits as we go along! So please check that out! (the link is on my profile!) **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

I took in a deep breath before I quietly opened the door. The sound of a machine beeping –the machine that was measuring Bella's heart beats- filled my ears. I closed the door gently, not making a sound, before I walked slowly over to the bed in the middle of the room.

I looked Bella over as I made my way to her side, she looked so different. Her usually beautiful porcelain skin had taken on an unhealthy shade of white. There were two lone cuts on her perfect face –one above her left eyebrow and the other on her chin. Her right leg was fitted in a cast and was propped up on the bed.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed slowly, never taking my eyes off her. Even in her state, she still looked incredibly beautiful – I don't think anything could make me think otherwise.

"Oh Bells…" I whispered as I took her small hand in mine, being careful not to touch the small needle attached to her hand which was connected to an IV – feeding her with the nutrients she obviously needed.

I sat up straight in the chair and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Bella, love, everything will be okay…I promise." I whispered to her as I reached up and softly brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

I brought my hand to her stomach, resting on it gently.

"I love you, babies" I said softly, tears forming yet again in my eyes.

I pulled my chair in closer to the bed and laid my head beside Bella's.

"I love you" I murmured before I let myself fall asleep.

**BPOV:**

My eyes fluttered open, taking in my surroundings. My eyes searched the room frantically until they landed on Edward's sleeping form. His head rested close to mine, his hand lying on my swollen stomach.

"Edward" I breathed out softly. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head, his eyes quickly meeting my own. A whoosh of breath escaped him, a dazzling smile appearing on his beautiful face.

"Bella?" he asked, getting up off the chair quickly –nearly knocking it over in his haste- and leaning down to hug me gently. I returned it, resting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes in contentment as his familiar musky smell filled my nose. "Oh, love." He uttered into my hair. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"The babies...are they okay?" I asked quietly, yet desperately. Edward hesitated, llooking away before looking back at me.

"We don't know yet" he answered. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a shaky sigh.

"What if...what if we lose them Edward...it's all my fault" I choked out, tears escaping my eyes. "I should have been more careful, I-"

"Bella." Edward's strong voice interrupted me. "No way is it your fault. It was the other driver, the idiot who decided it was okay to drive home half drunk." he said, sounding angry towards the end of the sentence. "Believe me...it's _not_ your fault."

I nodded my head slowly. All we could do is _hope_ that the babies are okay. We had to be strong, as long as Edward is by my side, we could get through this.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together, okay?"

"Yeah" I breathed out in agreement. Edward's hand came up and brushed away my tears with the pad of his thumb. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Edward took my face in his hands. I couldn't look away as his emerald orbs locked with mine.

"I thought I lost you…" he murmured. "I thought-"

"Shh" I hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. "I'm here"

"I just...the thought of losing you...I couldn't live without you, Bells." he replied, his eyes desperately showing me the truth in his words. I nodded to him, silently showing my understanding. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to live life without Edward.

"I know babe, but I'm not going anywhere." I stated, my hand coming up to touch his cheek. He leaned into my hand, his eyes closing briefly. "C'mere" I muttered, pulling him closer until our lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I love you" he told me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I love you too" I responded before our lips met in a gentle kiss. I poured everything I felt into it, our lips moulding together perfectly.

"I better let everyone know you're awake." he said, our foreheads touching. I only nodded in reply. Edward kissed me once more before he got up and walked over to the door. With one more glance at me, he left to tell the others.

* * *

The doctor had announced that it was safe to have more visitors in. As soon as the door opened, I was nearly jumped on by Alice who had to be warned to be careful.

"Thank God your okay." she said relieved as she hugged me. "It was torture out there, not knowing what was happening." Everyone nodded in agreement to the statement. Mom was next to hug me, tears lingering in her eyes.

"Thank goodness my baby is okay" she breathed out, pulling back to look at me. "Everything will be fine." she nodded to me, kissing my cheek before letting dad come up to me.

"You scared us, kiddo."

"She sure did." Emmett agreed as he and Rose walked over to hug me.

Everyone kept telling me and Edward that it was 'going to be okay'. That the babies would be okay. All I could do was nod in return as I tried not to get into a hysterical crying fit. I sure hoped they'd be okay...

Alice's phone rang and she excused herself from the room.

"Where's Nate?" I asked, looking around at my family.

"Jasper is minding him and the twins" Esme informed me. "The poor man just can't get a break from Jayden and Jared." she added with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I actually cracked a smile at that.

"They get it from Alice." Carlisle scoffed.

"Jazz just rang, he sends his wishes." Alice said as she returned into the room. "He's going to come in to see you, he just got the babysitter on the phone and she agreed to look after the boys."

We continued to talk about nothing important, everyone trying to keep positive.

* * *

I was biting my nails nervously as the nurse wheeled me to the ultrasound room. Edward walked silently beside me, a blank expression on his face. It seemed like all the confidence we had earlier had faded as the reality of what we could find out in just moments became clearer.

"Here we are." the nurse announced as we came up to the door. She opened it and pushed the wheelchair in. As soon as we got inside, she and Edward helped me into the bed and made sure I was comfortable.

"The ultrasound technician will be with you in just a moment." she assured me, patting my hand. She walked to the door, wishing us luck before she left quietly.

The silence was almost deafening, neither Edward nor I knowing what exactly to say. I kept looking down at my shaky hands, trying to think positively. Edward suddenly took my hand in his. I looked up to him, he looked scared –worried, most likely a similar expression as to myself.

"It'll be okay" he whispered, but I knew that it was only to soothe my worrying. I could tell that he felt the same way as me.

The door opened and shut with a 'click' as the ultrasound technician entered. She greeted us with a small smile.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" she asked. Edward and I nodded simultaneously. "I'm Dr. Martinez. I'll be doing your ultrasound today."

We were quiet as she fiddled with the machine, hooking things up. Only a few minutes later we were ready to start.

"This will be a bit cold" she warned as she squeezed the gel onto my belly. My breathing was ragged as she spread the gel with the Doppler.

"As long as we can locate a heart beat, there's no reason to expect that these babies won't be perfectly healthy." She informed us before looking up to the screen.

I tried to look anywhere but the screen as I waited to hear a sign that our babies were okay.

Then, suddenly, two perfect little heart beats filled the room. My eyes widened as I quickly looked to the screen.

"Two strong heart beats." Dr. Martinez confirmed with a smile. "Congratulations"

I breathed out a sigh of relief and looked to Edward who was smiling widely back at me. He quickly bent down to kiss me, both of us smiling from ear to ear at the brilliant news.

That is when I _truly_ believed that everything would be okay.

* * *

**See? I'm not too bad, I didn't leave you with a cliff-hanger! (which I was _so_ tempted to do!)**

**Are we all happy with the chapter? I think it could have been better - and possibly longer, but it's over a thousand words (which is my minimum number for each chapter) and this is how it turned out.**

**Tell me your thoughts in reviews! :D**

**Also, I know I already mentioned it at the beginning…but I'm mentioning it again. I set up a blog for the story, so if you could spare a couple of minutes to check it out and tell me what you think of it, that'd be awesome! The link is on my profile! :)**

**Okay, so leave me some love! And we reached 200 reviews in the last chapter! Yay! :P**

**Oh, and have you all seen the 1st ever picture of 'Breaking Dawn'? Feathers! We all know what happened there, don't we? ;D**

**Until next time my lovelies! :)**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, this has been a lazy week but I finally got my ass into gear to finish the chapter up! **

**I don't know how long it will be, we'll have to wait and see how it all goes, won't we?**

**BPOV:**

"I knew everything would be okay! I just knew it!" Mom gushed after we'd told everyone the good news. Esme and my mother were standing with an arm around each other as they smiled down at me in the hospital bed.

"You had us worried for a while there, sweetie." Esme said to me, reaching to hold my hand. I smiled warmly up at my mother-in-law.

"Yeah, I was worried as well. I was afraid I'd never get to meet my babies." I said, trailing a hand over my stomach lovingly.

"Well, that's not going to happen love. They're healthy, your healthy…everything's perfect." Edward assured me, resting his hand on my stomach alongside mine.

"Yeah, I couldn't bare the idea of not being able to buy my niece and nephew some fashionable new clothes!" Alice piped in thoughtfully from the other side of the bed. I laughed heartily at her – that was so Alice.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let her buy anything _too_ hideous." Rose scoffed, patting my arm. Alice opened her mouth and turned to Rose with a hand resting on her hip.

"_Too_ hideous?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, do 'frills' ring a bell?" Rose retorted back with another scoff. I had to laugh remembering that ridiculous dress she tried to buy for my daughter. Nate's reaction to it was priceless. He thought it looked like candyfloss…

"Before there's a cat fight, I'm going to go and get Nate." Edward chuckled. "I was talking to Jasper on the phone earlier and Nate wants to see you." He added, getting up off the chair beside the bed.

"Good, I want to see my baby." I replied, smiling up at my husband. Edward returned the smile and reached down to kiss me.

"I'll be back soon, love." He assured me, kissing me once more before he left the room.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alice interrupted.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, right?" she asked looking at each one of us, referring back to the dress. All of us giggled and nodded our heads.

"Nate thought it looked like candyfloss." I informed her.

"He was right about that." Rose added. We all laughed again except for Alice who huffed in response.

"What's going on in here, ladies?" Carlisle asked as he, Dad and Emmett walked through the door with coffees.

"Alice. She's trying to buy a horrid frilly dress for our granddaughter." Esme replied with an amused grin on her face. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like our daughter alright." He nodded. Alice huffed again, but I could see the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile at our teasing.

"Here you go kiddo. Hot chocolate for you." Dad said, handing me one of the cups he was holding. What I would give for a _coffee_ right now…but hot chocolate was pretty darn good too.

"And…" Carlisle said, holding up a chocolate chip cookie. My eyes widened and I swear my mouth started to water. "You shouldn't be eating this, but if my grandchildren are craving it, they're going to get it." He laughed, handing me the cookie.

"Thanks guys." I laughed. Everybody took their coffees and we all began a light conversation. I had to laugh once again when I looked over and saw Emmett shoving two full biscuits into his mouth at once.

"What?" He asked loudly, bits of biscuit flying out of his mouth as he spoke. Yep, my brother the pig…

"Emmett. Don't talk with your mouth full." Mom scolded. Emmett slumped in the chair in response. I heard Rose scoff from the corner.

"Some people just never grow up…" I snorted, shaking my head with a grin as Emmett playfully glared at me.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Rose asked nodding at my stomach as she walked over and sat on Emmett's lap.

"Actually, we _think_ we've decided on the names." I smiled. Alice's eyes widened and she jumped onto the bed.

"Seriously? Tell us!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing the bed slightly.

"Emmett junior and Emmettina?" Em asked hopefully sitting up straighter in the chair. Dad frowned at him and smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ow! Dad!" Em complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Dad replied innocently. He glanced around at us all and shrugged, pretending he didn't know who did it.

"Well, it wasn't me..." Emmett squinted his eyes at him. I rolled my eyes at them and shook my head.

"C'mon Bells, Spill!" Alice demanded.

"It's a surprise." I told her. "I can't tell you just in case we change our mind once we meet them." I explained. Everyone nodded in understanding except for Alice and Emmett who sat with pouts on their faces.

"Alice, you'll find out soon enough." Mom laughed.

"We don't have too long to go." I reminded her, patting my stomach once again.

* * *

"Momma!" Nate squealed, bursting through the door to my hospital room. Edward was walking behind him, a happy smile set on his handsome face as he watched his excited son.

"Baby!" I laughed as Nate hopped up onto the bed beside me.

"Be careful Nate" Mom reminded him from the corner of the room. Nate nodded before giving me a wide smile.

"I made you this." He said, handing me a small card. I thanked him before taking a good look at it. It had 'Get well soon Mommy' written across the top of it in Nate's cute little writing, under it was a big yellow smiley face. I laughed and thanked him again.

"You okay Momma?" he asked suddenly getting serious, his little brow furrowing as he looked at me. I reached up to smooth it out with my finger.

"Of course, sweets." I kissed his cheek. He looked to my stomach, his hand coming up to feel it. "And your brother and sister are doing well too." I added softly, placing my hand over his small one.

"Good." He said simply before opening his arms out widely. I chuckled quietly, opening my arms in the same manner. Nate moved to snuggle into me.

"I love you" he whispered. I smiled to myself, laying my head atop of his.

"I love you too, sweets." My hand came up by its own accord to run through his messy bronze hair. The door opened and I looked up to see Jasper walking in.

"Bella" he greeted with a smile. Alice's eyes lit up and she skipped over to him, linking her arm with his.

"Hey Jasper." I replied with a smile.

"I was just parking the car" he explained to Alice. "How you feelin'?" He asked looking back up to me.

"Surprisingly good." I chuckled.

"Good to hear" he laughed. "Rose and Emmett not here?" he questioned, looking around.

"They went home to Henry and Lily" Carlisle explained.

We all chatted for a while before Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Esme decided to go home.

"We'll be back to see you tomorrow dear." Esme assured me, kissing my cheek before embracing me. She did the same with Nate who had fallen asleep at my side. He didn't even budge. Man could my son sleep.

"We should be getting home too." Alice said. "I bet the babysitter has had enough of our kids." she laughed.

Edward came over to join us after they had left. He squeezed himself onto the bed beside Nate and I.

"Well, he's out" he chuckled looking down at our sleeping son. I laughed quietly and nodded in agreement.

"Sure is"

I looked up at Edward, running my eyes over his beautiful face. He cupped my cheek in his hand and I couldn't help but lean into it. The kiss that followed made my heart melt.

Yes, everything was just _perfect_.

* * *

**Fluffy, huh? Lol. **

**I know it's not too long of a chapter, but that's just how it turned out.**

**I haven't got the next chapter planned out, but it'll either be a time skip or continuing on from this one…so, yeah…**

**Anyone see the video of Rob and Kristen filming the 'Beach Scene' for Breaking Dawn? Hot or what! ;D**

**Anywho, leave me some love and push the review button! Pretty please? With Edward on top? ;)**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, here's a very late Christmas present to you all. I meant to update with this on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, but that obviously didn't happen…**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas and had a lovely meal with your families! I sure did! =) My Aunt bought me a New Moon blanket, and told me I could dose off with Rob wrapped around me! Lol! ;D**

**This chapter is basically the Cullens' Christmas…it might be a bit choppy (the time goes by a bit fast in places) but I didn't want the chapter to be too long. Also, I'm warning you…fluff ahead (isn't there always?) Lol. :) **

**BPOV (35 weeks pregnant)**

The past three weeks had been ones revolved around me and my health – even though I was perfectly fine. I was released from hospital only four days after the accident. I was told I was a lucky woman, only managing to have a few cuts and bruises, and thankfully a _sprained_ leg – nothing major. The problem? Edward wouldn't let me do _anything_ around the house anymore. He was afraid I'd hurt myself. Come on…how hurt can you get by taking a tin of beans out of the kitchen press?

"Bella!" Alice sang as she skipped into the room. I sighed in relief – she was bringing me my favourite chocolate, the one I have been craving non-stop for the past week.

"You are a life saver, my little pixie!" I said, eyeing the bar of chocolate in her hand. She gave me a happy smirk before throwing it to me.

"How're you doin'?" she questioned, coming to sit beside me. I rolled my eyes at the question – one I had heard a lot lately.

"Perfect." I stated sarcastically around a mouthful of chocolate. "To be honest, I think I'm going a little stir crazy…I've barely left the house in three weeks!"

"Edward's just trying to keep you safe" she reasoned.

"I know I'm clumsy, but I'm not _that_ bad!" I complained before taking another bite of my bar.

"At least he lets you walk around the house…when I was pregnant with the boys, Jasper wouldn't let me leave my _room_!" she stated. I giggled quietly, remembering Alice jumping up and down in the bed and dressing up her old Barbie dolls as entertainment.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Alice huffed, smacking my arm lightly. "_I_ was _completely_ stir crazy…"

"Okay, okay, I admit my situation isn't _nearly_ as bad as yours was." I laughed. "Now, come here. I need your help getting me out of the bed." Now it was Alice's turn to giggle.

* * *

"What's Santa bringing you?" Alice asked Nate as we all sat on the floor –me on the couch- playing a game of monopoly.

"Playstation 3 and some games for it!" he replied excitedly.

"Really? Cool!" she replied happily. Nate nodded back at her.

"I needed an upgrade...the PS2 was getting old." He shrugged. Edward and Alice looked at me and we all laughed quietly. Nate looked at us, a little confused as to why we were laughing.

"What? It _is_old!" he stated matter-of-factly. He shook his head before going rolling the dice and moving his piece.

"So, what's the story for Christmas Day?" I asked while reaching down and moving my own piece along the monopoly board.

"Jazz and I are definitely in!" Alice confirmed. "As you know, we were thinking of going up to Texas and having Christmas there with Jazz's family, but we think it might be a little too much hassle this year. " she replied. Edward and I both nodded. "Sorry for the short notice" she apologized.

"No, no, it's okay, I was planning on making enough for fifteen anyway. Just to be on the safe side." I said.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Nate couldn't be more excited…I loved seeing him like this.

"Do you think Santa likes tomatoes?" Nate asked, looking up at me, his little eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I bet he does, sweets." I nodded back at him. He turned his attention back to the sandwich he was attempting to make for Santa Claus. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the door-frame, watching us with an adoring look on his face. He smiled when his eyes met mine. I gestured for him to come over.

"What are you making, buddy?" Edward asked Nate as he approached us.

"I'm making a ham sandwich for Santa!" he exclaimed in response. Edward's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Nate nodded happily.

"You think he'll like it?" he asked, looking up at Edward. Edward reached down to run his fingers through Nate's hair as he responded.

"I think he'll _love_ it." He told him confidently. That seemed to be enough for Nate, and he turned back to the counter, grabbing a piece of lettuce and placing it on top of the tomatoes.

"There!" he said proudly after he'd finished it.

"Looks great, hun!" I praised him, giving his soft cheek a little kiss. Edward licked his lips, rubbing his stomach a few times before patting it.

"Looks yummy…can I have some?" he teased, reaching for the sandwich. Nate slapped his hand away and frowned at him, placing his little hand on his hip.

"Hands off the food, daddy! That's for Santa and Santa only." He scolded Edward. He turned around, placed his sandwich on the tray beside a glass of milk and some cookies. He lifted the tray and walked out of the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Edward every few seconds.

* * *

"Momma? Daddy? Get up! Get up!" I was awoken by Nate's excited squeals...I think he's been hanging around Alice too much.

"What is it?" I mumbled, still half asleep. Nate jumped up and down on the bed, making Edward gasp and jump up suddenly with fright. That certainly woke him up…

"Jesus, what was that?" he breathed out, looking around frantically. Nate and I both laughed at his expense.

"C'mon you guys! You know what today is!" Nate sighed impatiently, a small frown beginning to form on his face.

"Oh, yeah, yeah…" Edward muttered around a yawn.

"We'll go down in a minute, sweets." I told him, rubbing my tired eyes. Nate huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon then" Edward sighed, getting up out of the bed. Nate perked up immediately and ran out of our room, yelling for us to follow him. Edward came around to my side of the bed and helped me up before we followed Nate down to the living room.

"Look, look!" he said, jumping up and down excitedly as he spotted the presents under the tree. I had to smile at his excitement. "And look!" he said, pointing a finger to the coffee table. "Santa ate the sandwich! And the cookies!" Both Edward and I nodded, feigning surprise.

"He must've liked them, buddy." Edward told him. Nate smiled proudly to himself before running to the tree.

"Stockings first." I warned him, pointing towards the stocking labelled 'Nathan' hanging on the mantelpiece. He happily obliged and reached up to grab his stocking.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, love." Edward whispered as he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands lying atop my massive belly. I smiled, breathing him in.

"Merry Christmas." I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. We stayed that way for what felt like hours, just holding each other.

"Nate seems to like his Playstation." Edward commented. I turned out of his arms and watched Nate looking in awe at his new game console. I laughed lightly.

"No surprise there." I turned back to the counter to finish preparing the vegetables. I reached up to open the kitchen press. Edward's hand stopped me.

"Here, I'll get that for you." He said, reaching up and taking a bowl out. I scowled at him. "What?" he asked, surprised by my expression.

"Edward, I'm pregnant, not elderly. I can reach into the press without hurting myself." I huffed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little overprotective sometimes." He sighed.

"Sometimes?" I scoffed.

"Okay, in general." He decided.

"Well, you need to stop." I told him, handing him a vegetable peeler. He nodded in agreement as he picked up a carrot and started peeling.

"How about I make it my New Year's resolution?" he asked, raising his perfect eyebrows.

"Agreed" I stated simply, smiling in agreement with him.

Not two minutes later, the door-bell rang, indicating that our first guest was here.

"I'll get it!" Nate shouted as he ran to the door. I put down the vegetable peeler in my hand and walked out to the front door with Edward.

"Grandma!" Nate squealed, jumping into Esme's waiting arms.

"How's my little Grandson today?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Great! I got lots of cool presents!" he exclaimed, a wide smile on his gorgeous face.

"Grandpa! C'mon, I have to show them to you!" he said, wriggling out of Esme's arms before grabbing Carlisle's hand and dragging him into the living room. Esme turned to us with a smile. She pulled me into a warm hug immediately before moving on to hug Edward.

"How're you two?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Doing good, Mom." Edward responded. Esme handed him a few presents and Edward left to put them under the tree.

"I brought the ham!" Esme smiled, holding up a shopping bag for me to see.

"And I have the turkey in there" I replied, pointing to the oven. "I'm just peeling the vegetables right now, and then we're done for the moment."

"I'll put the ham in the fridge and then I'll help you with that, dear." She said, walking over to the fridge.

Esme and I chatted whilst we prepared the Christmas dinner.

The next guests to arrive were Mom and Dad. They came with two bottles of wine, a bottle of Whiskey and some cranberry sauce for the dinner. Nate immediately drug them into the living room to show off his new toys. I followed them in amusement.

"Are you and I going to kick Emmett's ass on Guitar Hero later?" Dad asked Nate as they both sat on the sofa. Mom smacked Dad on the arm, a disapproving look on her face.

"Charlie! Language!"

"Okay, okay…kick his _butt_" he corrected with an eye roll. It's definitely him that Emmett gets his ridiculousness from.

"Sure thing, Pop!" Nate smiled, high fiving Dad.

"Did I just hear someone saying they were going to kick my ass?" Em asked as he walked into the room with Rosalie.

"Yeah, you did." Dad stated.

"Who?" Em asked, looking around.

"Me and Pop." Nate replied with a grin.

"Oh really? You think you can beat the one and only, Emmett-meister?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Emmett-meister_, dad? _Really_?" Henry sighed as he walked into the room. "You couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Hey…it's cool!" he protested.

I looked to Rose and we both exchanged a look before she walked over to me. She immediately enveloped me in her arms.

"Merry Christmas, babe!" she said as she pulled away.

"You too, hun!"

"Alice and Jasper's car pulled up just as we were coming in, I guess they'll be here in a minute. I left the door open for them anyway." She informed me. True to her word, not two minutes later, Alice Jasper and the boys entered the room.

"Nate!" Jayden shouted, running towards him. Jared followed closely behind him, carrying an action figure.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Alice said cheerily, coming over to join Rose and I in the corner. She gave me a tight hug and a kiss before moving on to Rose.

Mom, Rose and Alice helped Esme and I make the rest of the Christmas dinner. After we have everything prepared and cooking, we decided to open some more presents. Alice insisted that I open my present from her and Jasper first. Surprisingly, it wasn't clothes. Instead, it was a beautiful dragonfly diamond necklace nestled inside a velvet box.

"Oh, it's really beautiful. Thank you guys!" I said, offering each of them a hug.

Rose and Emmett were next to give me a present. They bought me a matching diamond dragonfly bracelet. Emmett laughed loudly when he opened his present from Edward and I - a Homer Simpson Beer Helmet. You know those ones, the hat with a place for a beer can at one side and a straw at the other...yep, we decided to get him one of them. Em loved it!

After all the presents had been opened and thanked for, Edward gave me a neatly wrapped box. I took it from him, reminding him that he didn't have to get me anything. I had everything I wanted right here.

"Just open it, love." he encouraged. I sighed, and began to untie to bow. Slowly taking the lid off the box, I laid eyes on a photo album. It was gorgeous. White with silver detailing around the edges, it was labelled 'Our Family'. Right in the middle of the cover was the Cullen crest. I looked up to Edward and smiled at him in thanks before turning back to it. I opened it slowly to reveal the first picture. It was of Edward and I on our wedding day. I was wrapped up in Edward's arms and we were both looking into each others eyes, not paying any attention to the camera. The next picture was one of us at the alter, our first kiss as husband and wife. I wondered who had taken the picture.

"Good thing I brought my camera into the church with me." Alice piped up from the corner. _I should have known._

I flicked through the photo album, welcoming the fond memories it brought. I landed on a picture of all of us from at least ten years ago; Me, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Esme. We were all on the beach. It looked like a picture out of a fancy magazine - we looked like the perfect family. Edward and I lay on a blanket in the sand, cuddled against each other. We were smiling widely, no doubt at Emmett who had grabbed Rosalie and threw her over his shoulder. Alice and Jasper were running towards the water, holding hands. Mom and Esme were laughing in the corner, as were Dad and Carlisle.

"I remember that day so clearly" Mom said thoughtfully from beside me as she looked at the photo.

"Oh yeah, Emmett almost got arrested!" Dad laughed loudly from the corner, receiving a thump in the arm from Emmett.

I continued looking through the book, stopping to laugh at some of the pictures Edward had included. We came to a page titled 'Our Children'. I looked at Edward curiously before turning the page over. 'Nathan' was written in fancy writing across the top of the page, underneath it was a sonogram photo from seven years ago. I stopped to trail my finger over the fuzzy blob that was our son. The next picture was of Edward and I the day Nate was born. We were squeezed onto the small hospital bed, staring in awe at the blue bundle in my arms. I laughed at the pictures that followed, one of Nate at a few months old with mushed up food all around his mouth, one of him perched on Edward's shoulders, one of him asleep in his cot- cuddling his favourite teddy bear. It's not until I got to the last page that I stopped laughing. There was a space at the top of the page, but underneath was the first image of our two newest additions to the family. The sonogram photo of our twins.

"It's perfect." I whispered to Edward after I had thoroughly looked through it.

"I thought you'd like it." he responded, leaning down to capture my lips in a wonderful kiss. No, he was wrong, I _loved_ it.

* * *

**There might be a second part to this chapter, I just had too many ideas for this, and as you can see, I tried to squeeze it all into one...silly me.**

**Anywho, hope you all like it! ****Remember, it's the season for giving...so, maybe you could leave me a review? That'd be wonderful, because I love them. A lot!**

**Also, Happy New Year everyone! Here's to more frequent updating from me in 2011! _Pfft...Yeah right...like that'll happen_. Lol. :D**

**XXxxXX - Niamh.**


	25. Authors Note!

**Sorry that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to warn you guys that I am changing my author name…so, to avoid confusion, I thought I'd do this alert to let you all know. :) **

**Also, I wanted to ask you guys to go and read the first chapter of my new story for the New Year, 'It's Always Been You'. And maybe tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**With love,**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	26. Chapter 25

**I've had a bit of a cold for the last week or so. :( I'm staying off school today, and that gave me the perfect opportunity to update! :D **

**This chapter takes place on New Year's Eve…I got an idea, and wanted to use it. So…here it is. :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV ****(36 weeks pregnant)**

"Please?" I pouted at Edward, giving him the best 'sad eyes' I could muster. I wanted to go downstairs and make breakfast for Edward and Nate, but Edward doesn't think I should me moving around much. _Pfft, I'm fine!_

"Love, I'll do anything that needs to be done around the house, you just need to relax." He replied. I continued to stare at him with my sad eyes.

"Please?" I asked again. He sighed, looking conflicted.

"Fine" he huffed after a minute's thought. "But if you need to get anything from the bottom press, tell me and I'll do it, okay? I don't want you bending down too much." I nodded in response, happy that I had managed to convince him. I only had almost four weeks until my due date and Edward was being extra careful to make sure that me and the babies were fine.

"I'll make the best breakfast you've ever had." I promised him, reaching my head up, seeking a kiss. He closed the distance and pressed his cool lips to mine in a gentle peck.

"Your so stubborn." He said, shaking his head as he pulled back.

"I know. I get it from dad." I chuckled back at him. Edward's wonderful lips curved up into a smile as he helped me out of the bed.

"Not long now, love." He stated, resting his hand on my belly. "I can't wait to meet you, babies" he said to my stomach. A placed a soft kiss there, before we walked hand in hand down the stairs and to the kitchen. As I walked in, I spotted Nate sitting at the kitchen table, colouring on a sheet of paper.

"Oh, you're up?" I asked, surprised. He nodded before I walked over and kissed him good morning.

"I was waiting for daddy." He said. "Will you play on the Playstation with me?" he asked, turning to Edward with a hopeful look on his little face.

"Edward, go on. I'll call you if I need you, alright?" I encouraged. Edward nodded, then looked to Nate.

"You're on!" Edward said to him as they both raced out of the kitchen.

"I've gotten good at this, daddy. You don't stand a chance!" I faintly heard Nate shout as they ran to the living room.

Laughing to myself, I turned to the fridge and took out the ingredients for the breakfast.

* * *

"I got some really good champagne, and some non-alcoholic spritzer for you." Alice said, placing her purchases in the wine rack

"Thanks, Ali." The whole family were going over to Jasper and Alice's house for our New Year's celebration, and she has gone all out. I practically had to beg her not to buy the whole snack food section of the supermarket. Edward and I decided to drop by early to help out, but it looks like Alice has everything under control.

"I guess if Emmett's going to be here, you'll need as much food as you can get." I chuckled, emptying the snacks out of the shopping bag.

"You bet, it's scary how much that man can eat." She laughed melodically as she placed a giant bag of pretzels in her corner press. I reached my hand into the shopping bag but stopped short as the cramping in my back returned. It had been coming and going all day.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Alice asked curiously as she spotted my expression, which surely looked confused and annoyed. "Are you okay?" I nodded at her in response.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, not convinced.

"It's just a weird cramp, nothing much." I shrugged, reaching back into the shopping bag and taking out some 'pringles'. I walked over to the press and put them in along with the other snacks. It didn't escape my attention that Alice's eyes never left me the whole time.

"Momma! Guess what!" Nate squealed, running into the kitchen. I turned around to see his excited face.

"What is it?" I questioned curiously.

"I bet Uncle Jasper on Guitar Hero!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. Jasper was known to be great at Guitar Hero, and Nate had never managed to beat him, until now.

"You're kidding!" I replied, my mouth open in shock. Nate shook his head.

"I'm not! You can even ask daddy, he saw me do it!" he answered me happily.

"Well done, baby!" I praised, messing up his hair with my fingers.

"You're getting too good! Soon, nobody will be able to win against you!" Alice said enthusiastically. Nate smiled widely at her.

"That'd be cool, though." He stated. He looked back towards the kitchen door before looking back at us. "I have to go beat Jayden on it!" he told us before running off.

* * *

"Henry thinks he's in love" Rosalie blurted out while we all sat on the couch. It was just me, mom, Esme, Alice and Rose. The men of our family were currently in the games room doing God knows what.

"What?" Esme asked as we all looked to Rose.

"Yeah, some girl in his class, I mean…what the fuck?" she scoffed. We all giggled a bit at that.

"What are you laughing at Alice? If I remember correctly, you had a little bit of a thing for someone called James when you were Henry's age." Esme piped in with a smirk. Alice groaned loudly, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"He's a creep…I just didn't see it back then!" she defended herself.

"Alice used to follow him around. Literally. I was worried for a while that I had a stalker as a daughter. She even went as far as dedicating a whole noticeboard to pictures of him!" Esme added with a laugh. We all burst into a fit of laughter, except Alice who was gawking at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom!" Alice cried, her face gaining a pink tint…Alice hardly ever blushed. She looked to all of us with a scowl. "What? I was a kid!"

"I had a crush on _Mike_ when I was twelve…and then I changed my mind after he kept following me around like a lost puppy." I giggled.

"Oh, I remember that." Mom laughed. "But I thought he was quite a nice boy." She said thoughtfully. Rose looked to me, her mouth hung open.

"Mike? Seriously? Ew!"

"What? I was _twelve_! And it was just a crush. It's not like I ever did anything about it."

"Yeah Rose, who are you to talk? You _dated_ Jacob Black!" Alice added with a laugh. I almost forgot about Jacob. He was the head footballer on our school team, and Rosalie being the head cheerleader, they dated. It only lasted a month before everything went up in smoke.

"I know…gross…I can't believe I did that." She said, shaking her head. "He should be put down."

We all rolled our eyes at her exaggeration of it all.

"What? He should! He broke up with me for Leah!" she scowled. "_Leah_." She repeated her name when we shrugged.

"So? It's not like you liked him all that much." Alice reasoned.

"Yeah, but _nobody_ breaks up with _me_!" she huffed. We all turned to stare at her. She sounded like a spoilt child. "What? I like to be in control." She shrugged, sinking further into the couch.

* * *

Soon after our_ interesting _conversation, the boys came in to join us. We decided to watch a movie and eat junk food until it was time to count down the New Year. We decided on 'A Nightmare Before Christmas'. The kids loved it, and frankly, so did we…so we decided to pick that one.

Halfway through the movie, Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. I wrapped my arms around him –as much I could- in return, snuggling as close to him as I could with my large stomach preventing me from getting too close to him.

The cramping pain returned and I shifted, getting into a more comfortable position. I could ignore it for a while, but when the pain increased, I winced. I glanced around, and nobody seemed to notice…except Alice. She was staring at me strangely, like she was trying to figure something out.

After the movie was over, I walked out to the kitchen to get a drink. Alice followed closely behind me.

"What was that in there?" she asked once we were alone.

"What was what?" I questioned, taking a glass from the shelf.

"You _know_ what. Are you in pain?" she asked. I turned to her and shook my head.

"They're just stupid cramps, Ali. I'm fine." I assured her. "But thank you for worrying." I added, trying to hug her around my belly.

"Tell me if you get any more pains, okay?" she asked a minute later, after pulling away. I nodded at her, promising I would.

We returned to the living room where the family were all gathered, ready to count down the new year.

"10!" Nate started us off. We all joined in enthusiastically, counting down to one.

"Happy New Year!" we all shouted in unison as the clock struck twelve. Edward turned me to him and crushed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss, moving my lips against his greedily.

"Happy New Year, love." He whispered against my lips. I smiled up at him, before kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands came to rest on my waist. As soon as our tongues met, I was in heaven. That is until we were interrupted by a certain someone.

"There _are_ children present." Emmett scolded us jokingly. I turned and glared at him. He got the message and held his hands up.

* * *

Nate was fast asleep once we arrived home. Edward carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed, managing not to wake him the whole way up.

I changed out of my clothes and put on a night gown before climbing into bed. I turned and fluffed my pillow a bit before lying down fully.

"I'm beat" Edward sighed as he removed his clothes. I couldn't help but watch...

"You're telling me" I chuckled as he hopped in beside me. I leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Happy New Year." I whispered to him, laying my head on his chest. His cool fingers brushed through my hair soothingly and it wasn't too long until we both succumbed to sleep.

A 'clunk' woke me up. It was probably Nate going to the bathroom, he never looks where he's going when he has to use the bathroom during the night. I shifted and closed my eyes, prepared to fall asleep once again. That's when I noticed the big wet patch…my nightgown and a large part of the mattress was soaked.

"What the…?" I mumbled tiredly, rubbing my eyes. I wondered briefly if I had pissed myself during the night before realisation struck me. I swiftly sat in a sitting position and nudged Edward. He grunted in response, but didn't stir.

"Edward!" I whispered frantically. No movement. "Edward!" I tried, louder this time.

"Yeah…?" he muttered sleepily.

"My water broke."

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it there, but…well...actually, I don't have a reason. Lol. I just want to keep you coming back for more! ;)**

**Anywho, what did you think? I thought it'd be pretty cool if the twins were born on New Year's day…**

**Anyway, please leave me some love and review! :) I really love them. A lot. **

**Now I think I'm going to go and bake some brownies…yum! Lol. :D**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**XXxxXX –Niamh. **


	27. Chapter 26

**I know I left a horrible cliffhanger the last time, but hopefully I'll make up for it with this chapter! :D**

**Ready to meet the new baby Cullens? I'm excited! :D**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_"Edward!" I whispered frantically. No movement. "Edward!" I tried, louder this time._

_"Yeah…?" he muttered sleepily._

_"My water broke."_

"Your what?" he mumbled, still not completely awake.

"My water broke" I repeated myself. Edward was quiet for a few seconds before he suddenly jumped out of the bed, his eyes wide.

"Oh my God!" he whisper-shouted. "Seriously? The babies are coming?" he asked quickly. I nodded at him.

"Holy Fuck! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" he asked frantically, checking me over.

"Edward, calm down." I said to him softly. "No pains for now. The hospital bag is in the wardrobe, packed and everything." I told him, gesturing towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room. He nodded and ran towards it, taking the bag out and plonking it on the bed. He came over when he saw me struggling to get out of the bed.

"I'll get Nate ready as fast as I can, and then we'll get you to the hospital." Edward said, running to the wardrobe and quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As Edward rushed out of the room to get Nate, I picked out a loose top and a pair of yoga pants from my side of the wardrobe – anything would do, I just didn't want to go to the hospital in my night gown.

"Nate's ready." Edward informed me a second later. I nodded back at him and walked slowly beside him as we went down the stairs. Nate was lying across the couch, he was still in his pajamas but was wearing shoes and a coat.

"You ready, kiddo?" Edward called to Nate whilst opening the front door. Nate got up and walked tiredly to the car.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as we were all strapped in.

"To the hospital, baby." I told him softly. He looked at me, confused.

"We're going to meet your brother and sister." Edward replied to his silent question with a smile. Nate smiled widely.

"Really? Cool!" he cheered. "I was waiting for _ages_ to meet them." He added with a sigh and an eye roll.

I turned in my seat and smiled at him. The smile soon faltered as a contraction hit.

"You okay?" Edward asked, noticing the change in my demeanour. I nodded silently, gritting my teeth and breathing deeply through my nose until the pain finally stopped.

"Edward, you've done this before…" I reminded him as I spotted his knee bouncing up and down.

"I just get nervous." He explained with a shrug.

"I know, me too." I whispered. Edward's hand came over the console of the car and grasped mine.

"And I hate seeing you in pain." He admitted, gripping my hand tighter.

"There's nothing you can do about it. It has to happen." I told him, bringing our clasped hands up to my face, and placing a kiss on Edward's.

We drove in silence until another contraction hit. This time I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Just breathe, love. Breathe." Edward reminded me, stepping his foot on the gas pedal harder.

"I _am_ fucking breathing!" I growled, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"We'll be there soon." He added, ignoring my short outburst.

I slumped against the seat as the contraction faded.

"They're coming closer together." I groaned, placing my hand on my forehead. I looked to the back of the car to see that Nate had fallen asleep at some point, his head was against the window and his little mouth hung open as he slept soundly.

* * *

Soon we had arrived just outside the hospital. Almost as soon as the car had stopped moving, Edward leaped out, sprinting to my side of the car to help me out. We walked around to the other side and opened the door to the backseat. Edward nudged Nate, effectively waking him up.

"Come on, buddy." He said to him softly. Nate rubbed his eyes and got out of the car with a frown. Nate gets grumpy when he's woken up. Edward took his hand and then mine as we briskly walked into the hospital.

Edward led the way, following the signs to the maternity ward.

"My wife is in labour" Edward informed the nurse behind the desk. Nate stood beside him, silently looking around before he yawned loudly. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled slightly before turning to me.

"We'll get you a wheelchair right away." She said, standing up and walking down the corridor.

My hand flew to my stomach as another pain hit me.

"Oh _God_." I groaned, my other hand coming up to grip the wooden desk. I felt Edward's cool hand rub soothing circles on my back.

The nurse arrived back with the wheelchair and helped lower me into it.

"Room 210." She informed Edward, pointing towards the end of the corridor. With a nod, Edward wheeled me towards the room.

* * *

"I called the family. They're all on their way." Edward told me holding his cell phone up, as he walked back into the room. We had only been here roughly five minutes when I had ordered him to call everyone. Alice would've killed us if we didn't call her anyway. Everyone had made us promise to call and inform them when I had gone into labour – they all wanted to be here, no matter what time it was.

"Maybe I should have brought Mr. Blue…I know he always makes me feel better when I'm sick." Nate suggested, looking at me worriedly from beside the hospital bed. I smiled at my thoughtful son, grabbing his hand in mine.

"As long as I have you, I'll be fine." I told him. I smiled to myself at his giggling response.

Time passed excrutiatingly slowly after that. Edward had brought Nate out to get a chocolate bar when another contraction hit. I didn't want to scar my son for life, now did I?

Esme and Carlisle were the first to arrive and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to look after Nate in the waiting room. The rest of the family arrived soon after. Mom and Esme stayed beside me, whispering encouraging words to me as each contraction came and went. Edward was holding a damp cloth and patted my head with it every now and then. Alice and Rose tried distracting me by recounting old High School stories, and I couldn't help but laugh when they reminded me of the time Jessica Stanely walked into her locker, fracturing her beloved nose. She was too busy staring at Edward and I holding hands to notice where she was going and before she knew it, she'd walked into her locker before falling flat on her ass.

My laughter stopped completely as a gruelling contraction came. I immediately grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed as I groaned loudly. I knew by the look on his face that I was hurting him, but he knew better than to say anything about it.

"It's okay babe, breathe." Rose said, demonstrating the breathing that's supposed to help you during labour.

"Where's that fucking doctor?" I shouted, looking around the room. "Tell her to get her stupid ass in here!" Mom ran out of the room and returned a moment later with Dr. Denali who walked into the room at a leisurely pace.

"How are we doing?" she asked with a happy smile. _I seriously hate her right now_…_I could kill her…how the hell does she _think _I'm doing?_

"How am I?" I scoffed. "Well-" I stopped short on my sentence as I felt yet another contraction. I cried out as the pain came in waves. "I feel like I'm being fucking split in two!" I screeched.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon, sweetie." Esme soothed, smoothing my hair away from my face.

"I'm going to ask everyone to leave while I check how dilated she is." Dr. Denali announced, taking a pair of latex gloves from a box on the window sill. Everyone nodded, blowing kisses my way before they left. Dr. Denali checked how far I was, and told me I was eight centimetres dilated. At least this labour was moving fast…I was in labour for eighteen hours with Nate. How did I _do_ that?

I demanded for an epidural shortly after Dr. Denali did her examination on me – I couldn't stand the pain any longer – and I felt so much better afterwards. I was actually able to hold a full conversation without having to stop and scream through pain every minute. Time flew by when I wasn't in pain, and before I knew it, Dr. Denali was telling everyone to leave the room for the birth.

"Edward, I'm scared. " I whispered, looking up into my husband's eyes.

"Don't worry, love. We're all going to be fine…and very soon, we're going to be parents to two more beautiful children." He smiled.

"I love you." I told him sincerely. His emerald eyes bore into my brown ones.

"I love you too. More than anything." He vowed, his eyes never leaving mine before he bent down and kissed my lips softly.

"Okay Bella, it's time to push." Dr. Denali announced, putting on her latex gloves. _This is it…_

_

* * *

_

I slumped against the pillows as the first set of cries filled my ears.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Denali shouted. "Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" she asked Edward gesturing to the tiny wailing baby in her arms. Edward nodded silently, following her to the table. I watched on with a content smile as Edward cut the cord. Edward returned to my side after a nurse came along to take our baby to get cleaned up.

"He's beautiful, love." Edward stated proudly, pushing my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Is he okay?" I asked the nurse. She smiled at me, giving me a short nod.

"He's perfectly healthy." She informed me.

Only a few minutes later, it was time to give birth to my daughter. I whimpered and groaned my way through it and before we knew it, a second perfect cry filled the room. A big gush of air left my lungs as I fell back against the pillow. I felt so completely drained of energy. I lifted my head up just in time to see Edward cut the cord once again.

"You did it, love!" Edward cried, cupping my face with both hands. I shook my head at him.

"_We_ did it." I corrected. Edward smiled crookedly at me, before his lips descended on mine. As we pulled away, one of the nurses walked over carrying a small blue bundle.

"Would you like to hold your son, mommy?" she smiled. I nodded silently, my eyes fixated on the small child in her arms. His eyes were closed as she placed him gently into my waiting arms. I scooted over on the bed to make room for Edward. He sat beside me, an arm draped over my shoulder as we gazed down lovingly at our new-born son.

"Hello." I whispered to him, my finger coming up to touch his soft cheek. He opened his eyes slowly at my touch. He looked around, taking in his surroundings before his eyes landed on Edward and I. He peered up at us curiously. Although he had the customary blue eyes, I hoped that he would have inherited Edward's beautiful green eyes. Edward leaned in to kiss his forehead ever so gently.

"He has your hair." He stated with a wide smile, referring to the small amount of mahogany fuzz atop our son's head.

"And maybe your eyes…?" I replied hopefully. We continued to stare at the baby in my arms until another nurse approached us, a pink bundle in her arms. I nodded at Edward who opened his arms to receive our baby girl. She was wriggling, but stopped to stare up at Edward with interest. She blinked a few times, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Hey there," Edward cooed at her. He slowly sat down beside me again so I could properly look at our daughter.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered truthfully as my eyes took her in. Her wide eyes searched for the voice before they landed on me. I smiled at her, bringing my hand up to brush across her bronze hair.

As I looked from my son to my daughter, I felt tears prickle my eyes. They were just so…_perfect_. More than I could have ever wished for.

"Look what we did," I said to Edward in awe. He laughed lightly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" he stated, looking proudly down at our children.

"They are," I agreed. I looked to Edward with a smile before glancing at each of our children. "Elizabeth Grace and Masen Anthony Cullen."

* * *

**So…what do we think? We finally have baby Cullen's! :D**

**I don't know if you guys even remember doing a poll for the babies' names…but those were the results! :) I'm happy with them...except I kind of changed Masen's name. Lol. In the poll it was Masen Andrew, but I decided to go for Masen Anthony instead...I don't know, it just suits more. Hope y'all don't mind! :P**

**I feel so happy for E&B! And I'm the one who wrote it…lol.**

**So…do I get a lovely review for this chapter? Please? Pretty please...? I gave you babies! Lol. :P**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**XXxxXX –Niamh. **


	28. Chapter 27

**BPOV:**

Edward and I stared down at our children lovingly. One of his arms was wrapped around me, while the other held our son. As I gazed down at my daughter, I felt nothing but happiness and love. Although I was extremely tired from the day's events, I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes – I knew that they would still be here when I woke up, but I still didn't want to leave them for a second.

"I love you." Edward said suddenly. I looked up at him, his green eyes instantly connecting with mine.

"I love you too." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder with a content sigh. There isn't a day that goes by without me thinking about how lucky I am – an amazing husband and now three beautiful children. We're happy and fulfilled in life, what more could you ask for?

Not a minute later, we heard a soft knocking at the door. Esme popped her head in with a warm smile.

"Are you up for any visitors?" she asked hopefully, her emerald eyes shining brightly. I nodded at her in approval. Her smile widened and she turned to whisper to someone before opening the door wider. All our family entered the room, excited expressions on their faces.

"Oh, look at them, Charlie!" Mom gushed as soon as she had approached the bed. She kissed the top of my head, and I swear there were tears in her eyes as she expressed how proud she was.

"Congratulations, guys." Dad said to us with a smile, before looking down at his new Grandchildren. "They're beautiful, Bells." Esme and Alice both walked over to the bed, looking down at Masen and Elizabeth.

"They really are perfect." Esme whispered, Alice nodded her head in agreement to her mother's statement. "How are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked, smiling warmly at me.

"Tired." I answered simply. She nodded her head in understanding before patting my hand gently.

"You did good, little sister." Emmett said, kissing my forehead lightly.

"They're so tiny," Lily mused, standing on her tip-toes to see them. Emmett scooped her up in his arms so she could get a better view of her new cousins. "But I don't want another brother or sister." She added seriously, pointing her little finger at Rose and Emmett.

"Don't worry, hon. Not happening." Rose scoffed, patting Lily's back.

"What are their names?" Alice shrieked excitedly, hopping up and down. I chuckled loudly, knowing how long Alice has been waiting to hear the names. I contemplated on not telling her, pretending that we hadn't decided on the names yet, purely to see her reaction.

"This," I said whilst holding Elizabeth up a little higher for everyone to see. "Is Elizabeth Grace Cullen"

"And this," Edward continued, copying my movement. "Is Masen Anthony Cullen." Everyone 'oohed' and 'Awed' over the names – telling us how they suited them perfectly. While everyone was busy cooing over the babies, I scanned the room for the one person I wanted to see the most – Nate. He stood in the corner, his little eyebrows furrowed as he looked on. His eyes met mine and I smiled encouragingly at him and I gestured for him to join. He hesitated for just a second before he walked over.

"Do you want to meet your brother and sister?" I asked him softly as he approached. He nodded silently, his eyes never leaving the bundle in my arms. He was biting on his bottom lip – a habit he had picked up from me – as he crawled into the chair beside the bed. I turned my head to Edward and saw that he had an expectant look on his face, obviously as eager as I was to find out what Nate thought of his new siblings.

"This is Elizabeth," I whispered to him. "And Masen," I added, gently reaching over to touch Masen's cheek. Nate stared at them for a second before a wide smile appeared across his face.

"_Finally_," he giggled. "I've been waiting for _ages_ to meet you guys!" he exclaimed, his arms flailing in the air. I looked to Edward, relieved expressions on both our faces. Nate smiled and waved at Elizabeth, who stared back at him in confusion. I could help but laugh lightly at the expression on her face.

"Guess what?" Nate continued. He ran to the other side of the bed, where Edward sat holding Masen. "I have the coolest fire engine for you! If you don't like it, that's okay. I can find you something else." He said to him. "I think I'll let you play with my toys, as long as you put them away when you're finished – but Momma always says that sharing is caring."

"That's very nice of you, Nathan." Esme praised, smiling widely at him. I'd almost forgotten that the rest of the family were in the room until they spoke up.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked Mom as I noticed her hesitation as she looked at the tiny little girl in my arms. Her face lit up as she nodded her head, holding her arms out in waiting. I gently placed Elizabeth in her arms before lying back against the pillows. I looked over at Edward, who was handing Masen to a teary-eyed Esme. Carlisle walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"He looks just like Edward did as a baby, but with Bella's hair," Esme laughed. Carlisle chuckled and agreed, softly touching Masen's cheek. I felt so relieved that both our babies had turned out to be perfectly healthy, that everything had gone smoothly, even after the accident.

I glanced back at Mom who was asking Dad if he wanted to hold Elizabeth.

"I'll drop her, Renee. She'll be safer if you hold her." He insisted, shaking his head. He actually looked scared at the prospect of holding her.

"Charlie," Mom sighed. "All you have to do is support the head. It hasn't been _that_ long since you've held a baby!"

Alice laughed in the corner, and came to stand beside Charlie. "Come on, Charles!" She teased, using his first name. He looked at her with a scowl. "People are waiting to hold her, so hurry up." She ordered. For something so small, Alice really was a bossy little thing, not to mention scary.

"Look, that wasn't so hard." Alice smiled as Dad took Elizabeth into his arms.

I laughed quietly, looking around at my family. I truly was one hell of a lucky woman.

* * *

Three days later, and we were able to go home. That thought was exciting yet slightly nerve wracking. What if we did something wrong? I know that we've done this before, but we have _two_ babies to care for this time around, what if we forget one of them when we're going out? What if we can't work the double pushchair?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he gently placed Elizabeth in her carrier.

"Things," I shrugged, making funny faces at Masen. I glanced back up at Edward before looking down at Masen again. "What if we do something wrong?" I worried aloud. Edward stopped what he was doing as I felt his gaze land on me. I looked down at the blue baby blanket Esme had made and ran my hand over it before I felt a cool finger under my chin.

"Everything will be fine, love." He assured me, nothing but sincerity in his eyes. "I promise." He leaned down to capture my lips with his own.

Our moment was interrupted by Elizabeth's loud wail. We pulled apart and Edward immediately walked over to her, placing her soother in her mouth. I laughed as Masen stared wide-eyed at his sister, obviously shocked at her outburst.

"Edward, look," I whispered. "Look at his face." I giggled. Edward joined me once he glanced at our son.

"Ready?" Edward asked, hoisting the baby bag onto his shoulder before picking up Elizabeth's carrier. I nodded, taking Masen's carrier before collecting the bag of congratulations cards and flowers we had accumulated over the past few days.

"Want these?" Edward chuckled, nodding towards the two balloons by the door of my hospital room, one said; "It's a boy!" and the other said; "It's a girl!"

After signing some papers, we were free to leave. I sat down in the wheelchair before the nurse pushed me towards the Volvo. Elizabeth had started to fuss before we had made it to the car. It was obvious –even after just three days- that Elizabeth would be the one to wake us up during the night. Masen tended to be a quieter baby, and usually just stared in surprise when Elizabeth cried.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me, briefly glancing at me before turning his attention to the road again.

"I'm good, baby." I replied, rubbing my husband's arm lovingly. "Thanks for asking"

"Hey, it's my job as a husband to ensure that you're feeling okay." Edward laughed in return, giving me his beautifully crooked smile.

"I can't wait to get home and have a nice hot shower," I sighed, leaning back against the headrest.

"I'll run you a bath," Edward offered. "But Nate has something to show you first, it's from all of us really, but he wanted to be the one to show you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

* * *

**Done! After making you all wait an insanely long time, I have **_**finally**_** added the next chapter. :)**

**What do we all think? Oh, and I need some ideas…is there anything at all you'd like to see happen between E&B? I'd love to know! Otherwise, this story may be nearing an end… :( Unless you all want some Edward and Bella baby time? Lol. Tell me what you want. :D**

**Also, please check out the blog for this story if you want to see a cute picture of Masen and Elizabeth! (link is on my profile)**

**Review? Please? **

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	29. Chapter 28

**BPOV:**

As we drove towards our house, I noticed the large number of cars parked outside. From here I could spot Alice and Jasper's, Mom and Dad's and Carlisle and Esme's. Who knows how many more cars were parked around the corner?

"Edward," I groaned with a loud sigh. "You didn't let Alice plan some kind of party, did you?"

I sincerely hope he didn't. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was fuss.

"You actually think I'd let that happen?" he scoffed in return, looking at me in the rear-view mirror before turning his attention back to the road. "They're probably just welcoming us home."

"So…this _isn't_ my surprise?"

"Well, not the one I had planned." He chuckled. He looked at me again, a serious expression on his face. "I'll kick them out if they stay too long. You need your rest."

Can he get any more wonderful?

"Ready to see your new home?" I whispered to a whimpering Elizabeth. She stopped at the sound of my voice and peeked up at me as I continued to chat to her. On the other side of me, Masen held onto my pinkie finger tightly as he slept soundly.

"Home sweet home." Edward smiled as we pulled into the driveway. Almost as soon as the car had come to a halt, Alice had swung the door open, smiling widely at us.

"We _really_ shouldn't have given her that spare key." I joked, although a part of me was telling the truth. I can't even count how many times she's barged into the house, unnoticed.

Edward came to the back of the car and carefully took Masen out, holding him against his chest while I did the same with Elizabeth.

I walked slowly to the front door, understandably, I was still sore from the events of the previous days.

"Welcome home!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"How are my Grand-babies?" Esme cooed as we entered the house.

"Hey little guy!" Emmett practically shouted at Masen, whose eyes widened in surprise. His little nose scrunched up before he started wail. Edward shook his head at Emmett before adjusting Masen in his arms, rubbing his back in a soothing motion as he hushed him.

I handed Elizabeth over to Esme who was more than happy to take her.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Mom asked, coming over to me.

"Sore, but I guess that's to be expected." I replied with a shrug. Esme nodded her head to me in understanding.

"You need a hot bath, and rest."

"You don't know how good that sounds to me right now." I sighed dreamily, causing both Mom and Esme to laugh lightly.

"Where's Nate?" I asked, looking around for him. I spotted him sitting in the corner, watching on with a strange expression on his face.

I excused myself and made my way over to him, slowly sitting down beside him.

"Hey Momma." He muttered, looking down at his hands.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into my side. He shrugged in response, a frown still etched on his beautiful face. "You can tell me if something is bothering you." I reminded him, running my fingers through his hair absentmindedly as I watched him carefully.

He looked back up at me, his frown slightly increasing. "You and daddy love the babies more than me." He sighed, looking back down at his hands.

_So that's what this was about._

"Nate," I began. He looked up at me again, his messy hair falling into his eyes. I brought my hand up and brushed it out of his face while I talked. "Daddy and I love you all equally."

"The thing is, Masen and Elizabeth are really young, and they can't do anything for themselves, so they need Daddy and me to look after them until they can." I explained to him.

"But why is everyone paying lots of attention to them?" he asked. I looked over to where Mom and Esme were huddled around Elizabeth, and sighed, looking back to my son.

"That's only because they're new additions. Everyone was like that when you were born, too." I informed him. "But that doesn't mean Daddy and I love you any less. You're very important to us."

"I am?" he asked with a small smile.

_Oh, he knew the answer to that one._

"You are._ Very_ important." I responded, reaching down to tickle him. His beautiful giggle filled my ears as he squirmed under my 'tickle-attack' (which is what Edward and Nate had decided to call it).

"Now, Daddy told me that you had something to show me?"

Nate nodded his head. He jumped up, trying to pull me along with him. Dragging me by the hand, he headed for the stairs.

"What was that about?" Edward whispered to me as he followed along behind us. "Is he okay?"

"The green eyed monster was bound to come out sometime." I whispered back to him. An acknowledging look appeared on Edward's face and he smiled slightly with a nod.

"He's okay though?"

"He's fine. He just needed to be reassured that he'll never be second best."

I knew something along those lines would happen. I mean, it's only ever been Edward, Nate and I, and now there's an additional two people. It wasn't something he was used to, and it'd take time for him to adjust.

"Hey! You're not showing her the surprise without me, right?" Alice called up to us, running up the stairs in her heels.

_If I did that, I'd be dead by now._

"You ready Momma?" Nate asked, stopping in front of a door with 'The Nursery' stencilled onto it perfectly.

Nate swung the door open and I gasped at the sight. The nursery was completed, and it looked wonderful. The colours were gorgeous browns and creams, keeping it neutral, just the way I wanted it. On one side of the wall was a crib, some shelves and a small clothing rack. The other side of the room was exactly the same.

"I know you had decided to have a nursery for each of them, but then I thought it would be easier if they were in the same room, at least for now." Alice explained. "So, I decided to stay neutral after all. See? No pink!"

I laughed, my eyes still taking in my surroundings. There was even a chair in the middle of the room. Perfect for when Edward or I will have to get up during the night to feed them.

"This is…" I began, unable to find the right words. "It's beautiful."

I turned and immediately pulled Alice into a hug, whispering my thanks to her. I noticed Esme standing behind her, and I reached to hug her too, knowing that she had something to do with this as well as Alice.

"And, there's one more surprise." Nate smiled, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked out of the nursery and down the hall to another door.

"This was going to be the second nursery, but since I put Elizabeth and Masen into the same room…I decided to do something with the empty room." Alice informed me as I stepped inside the room.

It was a playroom. A very well furnished playroom...

It was light and airy, the colour being kept to an off-white. The room was filled with rocking horses, a table for the tea-set (no doubt Alice's doing), and even a small sofa in the corner of the room, next to the big window.

"I managed to convince Alice to keep it simple." Esme chuckled.

"Edward…can you believe this?" I chuckled, turning to my husband. His eyebrows were raised as he glanced around the room.

"When did you do this?" he asked incredulously at his mother and sister. "I mean, I was well aware of the nursery, but I had no idea about _this_."

Esme and Alice giggled delicately.

"When you were at the hospital, we used the spare key to get in and get it all done." Alice shrugged.

"You did all of this in _three_ days?" I asked her in an unbelieving tone. Alice and Esme nodded in unison, the smiled never once leaving their faces.

_They were good..._

I didn't know what to say to them. They had obviously put a lot of effort into getting this done. I was coming home with the twins, not even realising that we had no nursery for them, and here we are. A nursery _and_ a playroom for when they get older.

"Do you like it?" Nate clapped excitedly. I bent down to kiss his nose lightly before I answered.

"I _love_ it!"

* * *

**I apologise for the crappy writing for this chapter, it just wasn't working for me. It turned out way different than I had planned, but I'm leaving it like this 'cause I wanted to get it out to y'all as soon as possible! :) Pictures of the nursery and the playroom are on my blog for this story (link on my profile), got check 'em out! I also uploaded a video of Bella and Edward's wedding (I was bored, so that happened. Lol)**

**Also…I **_**finally**_** watched 'Welcome To The Rileys' last night and all I have to say is that I am stunned! It amazes me how Kristen hasn't been nominated for anything for her performance in it…how well she depicted the character…it was just **_**brilliant.**_** I'd say it's Oscar-worthy! **

**Just thought I'd pitch in my thoughts on WTTR. :P**

**Okay, so…favour? Could you guys check out my story 'It's Always Been You'? I'm in need of reviews for it…pretty please?**

**Anywho, I'm going to shut up now and go watch Criminal Minds. :)**

**Any chance of a review for this chappie? **

**XXxxXX –Niamh. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Warning: Short chapter ahead. Lol. :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV** **(The twins are two weeks old.)**

"Why won't they play with me?" Nate huffed, sitting down at the kitchen table. I stopped making faces at Elizabeth and looked up at him. I tried to hide my smile – Nate thought that his new brother and sister could play with him, even though Edward and I had explained to him countless times that they couldn't just yet.

"Remember what we told you, sweets?" I spoke up. He sighed, nodding his head before poking at his breakfast.

"You'll have to wait a while for them to play with you, buddy," Edward said, ruffling Nate's hair.

The past two weeks had been brilliant. The twins already seem to be growing quickly, and more alert each passing day. We knew already that Elizabeth was going to be daddy's little girl – she had already got Edward wrapped around her little finger.

Almost as soon as breakfast was done with, Esme was at the front door.

"I just wanted to see my Grandbabies," she smiled widely. As soon as she had entered the house, she scooped Nate up in her arms, peppering his face with kisses before moving on to coo at Elizabeth and Masen.

"I got them some new clothes," Esme announced, turning to me, holding a rather large bag.

"Oh, Esme, you really didn't need to…" I trailed off as she pulled out a few onesies from her shopping bag.

"Nonsense, Dear," she shook her head. "I enjoy shopping for baby clothes. And, who could resist buying this?"

I laughed loudly as I saw the onesie that she was holding up. It was plain in colour, but had very colourful writing on it saying; 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my Grandma'.

"Edward, look at this," I chuckled, taking the onesie from Esme and walking over to Edward with it. He guffawed once he'd read it and rolled his eyes at his mother, who just shrugged innocently in return.

"Come here," Edward said suddenly, taking the onesie from my hand and bringing me into his chest. I sighed in contentment as I snuggled into him.

"I love you," he murmured into my hair.

"Even though I look a mess?" I half joked. I did look a mess, my hair was all over the place, dark circles were under my eyes from the recent lack of sleep, and I still had yet to lose the weight I had gained during my pregnancy.

Edward pulled back to look at me, his cool fingers coming under my chin and forcing my gaze to meet his.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Inside and out." he told me seriously. "You really don't see yourself clearly," he moved his hand to gently brush a stray piece of hair out of my face before he continued to speak. "And you have –yet again- given me the best gift I could ever receive. Our children. I love you even more for that."

I smiled up at him, his words going straight to my heart. Without another word, I leaned up, connecting our lips. Edward's hands framed my face as our lips moved together in perfect synchronization. He turned his head at an angle, making it easier for him to deepen the kiss.

"Well, I have you to thank for our children, too," I reminded him with a giggle after we'd pulled away from the kiss. He shot me his crooked smile and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Four weeks," he whispered, and I instantly knew what he was talking about.

Four weeks until we could have sex again.

To say that I couldn't wait was an understatement.

"We can wait that long, right?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. He thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"And I'm sure Mom will take the kids for the night, so I can dedicate the whole night to worshipping you,"

"That sounds wonderful," I muttered, connecting our lips again.

* * *

I walked into the bedroom, and immediately smiled at the sight in front of me. Edward was lying on the bed, both babies cuddled onto his chest while Nate clung onto his neck. All of them were fast asleep.

I couldn't pass up this adorable moment and I quietly ran down the hallway, grabbing my bag and searching in it for my camera. Once I had it out, I made my way back to the room and snapped the photo. This would definitely be going into our family album.

I walked over, hopping into the bed beside them. Edward's eyes opened and he smiled crookedly when he spotted me.

"I would ask you to join the family cuddle, but I'm kind of full here," he chuckled, but stopped once Elizabeth started to stir.

I leaned over, gently pecking his lips before wrapping an arm around his neck, being careful not to squash the babies.

As I lay there with my husband and our three children, I realised that we really were a perfect family.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, but what the heck. Lol. I warned you! :)**

**Next chapter, I'm afraid, is probably going to be the Epilogue. I don't want to drag the story out too much, and I think this would be the perfect time to end it – I'm going to miss the fluffiness! **

**Good news though; I've already written half of it, so it shouldn't be too long coming out.**

**Leave me a review? I would love to get to 300 reviews by the end…we have this chapter and the next…can we do it?**

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


	31. Epilogue

**So, this is it…we've reached the end of the road with this story, I'm afraid. I would have continued it if I felt there was more to add, but I honestly believe that this is the best place to end it. **

**I want to thank **_**everyone**_** who reviewed this story, I _really_ appreciate it. It means **_**a lot**_** to know people are actually enjoying the story you are creating in your free time. **

**I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope all have you have enjoyed reading it just as much. :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**** (Seven years later)**

The last seven years had been absolute bliss. I mean, we did have our rough patches, but then again, who doesn't?

I had gotten a job working as a freelance columnist for the local Newspaper. It was perfect in my eyes, I got to do the one thing I love to do – write. And not only that, but the job was flexible enough that I could work from home and take care of my children without much hassle.

Edward continued to work at the Lawyer's agency with Jasper and it continued to get more popular, the word was spreading about the two greatest lawyers in town.

A year after the twins were born, Alice and Jasper welcomed a beautiful little girl into the family – Abigail Olivia Whitlock. She had most of Alice's features; Dark hair, porcelain skin, hazel eyes, but she had inherited her father's calm personality. Alice couldn't be happier; she finally had her own little girl to play dress up with.

As for Rosalie and Emmett, Rose managed to do what she had always wanted to do – open up her own salon. Almost as soon as 'Beautiful You' opened, everyone was raving about it. Emmett continued being a Gym teacher at Fork's High School, he even began Saturday coaching at the local Football Club as something to do in his spare time.

While Lily was still attending school, Henry had started College, studying to become and architect.

Dad finally retired from the Police Force while Carlisle continued being a doctor – he refused to retire, stating that he would continue doing the work he loves until he finds it hard to walk.

* * *

In our house, as predicted, Elizabeth (who we call Ellie) was the ultimate daddy's girl – she could make Edward do anything for her, just by pouting adorably. Masen on the other hand, turned out to be more of a mommy's boy.

"Morning Mommy," our youngest daughter, Alyssa, mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I smiled as I looked at her, she was the perfect blend of Edward and I. She looked just like Edward in her facial features –with the exception of my nose- , but had the same dark hair as me and her eyes were hazel – a perfect mixture of green and brown.

"Morning, baby." I walked over, kissing her cheek loudly, causing her delicate giggle to fill the room. "Pancakes sound good?"

"Mmm," she rubbed her belly with wide eyes. Pancakes were her favourite.

"Coming right up," I saluted her, making my way towards the cooker.

After Elizabeth and Masen were born, Edward and I hadn't planned on having any more children. We had thought that three was enough. But obviously, Mother Nature had different plans and three years later, Alyssa Mae Cullen was brought into this world. And we wouldn't have changed it for anything.

"Morning," Mase called, running up to me. He stood on his tip-toes, watching what I was doing intently. "What'cha making?" he asked, swinging from side to side. His trademark smirk was set on his face, and his emerald eyes sparkled as he waited for my response. It's scary how much he looks like his father when he does that.

"Pancakes," I chuckled at him. He knew full well what I was making.

"_Sweet_!" he cheered, running over to the table and plonking himself beside Alyssa.

"Have you seen my Hello Kitty bag?" Ellie asked as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes scanning the place.

"Did you check the living room?" I responded immediately. Almost everything the kids 'lost' could be found in the living room.

"I checked, it wasn't there," She sighed, walking over to the dresser, opening the small door and peering inside.

"Did you check _under_ the couch?"

Her eyes widened and she held a finger up, running out of the room in a flash. She returned only a minute later, proudly holding up her bag.

"Thanks, Mom!" she smiled happily, going to sit at the table.

"Daddy!" Alyssa squealed as soon as Edward walked into the room. She hopped from her seat and literally jumped into his arms – something she did almost every morning.

"How's my angel?" he asked, kissing her cheek. He laughed when he looked down and noticed that she'd put her shoes on the wrong feet. Setting her down, he quickly fixed it before sitting her back onto her seat. He said his good mornings to Mase and Ellie before walking over to me.

"Do _I_ get a good morning?" I asked, taking the pan off the hob. Edward's arms circled my waist and his chin sat on my shoulder as he whispered into my ear.

"I think I gave you a pretty _intense_ good morning earlier, love," his husky voice sent tingles down my spine and I had to bite back a moan.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Edward spun me around to face him.

"Pretty good?" he asked incredulously. "From the sounds you were making, it was more than '_pretty good_'." He muttered sexily, his voice dropping an octave. I playfully slapped his chest, giggling. I glanced over at our children, who were listening intently to a story Masen was telling, before looking back at Edward.

"Okay, it was _amazing,_" I decided, grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to me. I leaned up so that my mouth was right beside his ear. "And I intend to return the favour later," I made sure that my lips grazed his ear lobe as I whispered.

With a groan, Edward pulled my face to his, bringing our lips together in a deep kiss.

"Gross," we heard Nate mutter as he entered the kitchen. He pulled out his chair and sat on it without another word.

"Good morning to you, too," I laughed as Edward moved to join our children at the table.

Nate pulled out his PSP, and immediately started playing on it.

"_Nate_," I warned. He looked to me with pleading eyes and I sighed. "You know what I've told you about playing games at the table." I hated saying no to him, but it had to happen. Otherwise, he'd have no structure in his life at all, and structure is one thing children needed.

"But Mom-"

"No but's Nate, put it away." Edward interrupted, giving him a serious look. Nate huffed, putting away the game.

"This sucks," he grumbled. Nate was getting into the moody teenage years, and Edward and I had no idea what to do about it.

"It's okay, you can play after," Alyssa piped up. My little girl - always the optimistic. Nate simply rolled his eyes and huffed once more.

"Breakfast is served," I announced with a chuckle as I set the big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Chocolate Syrup?" I tempted, waving the bottle in front of Nate at an attempt to cheer him up. I could see him fighting the smirk that was attempting to spread across this face. Finally giving in, he chuckled as he snatched the bottle from me.

"Thanks,"

"Have we got Maple Syrup?" Ellie asked hopefully from her place at the table.

"Sure do, baby." I smiled, handing her the bottle. Her eyes widened as she took it from me, pouring an unhealthy amount onto her pancakes. I usually had to warn her to slow down, but this time, I didn't attempt to stop her – I was in a particularly good mood this morning. Most likely from the amazing wakeup call my husband gave me.

Before Mase could say anything, I took the lemon juice from the fridge and brought it over to the table, handing it to him before sitting down. Lemon juice and sugar was his favourite thing to have on pancakes.

"Mommy?" Alyssa got my attention. When I turned to her, she simply looked down at her plate before looking back at me. I instantly leaned over, cutting her pancakes into small pieces.

"These are delicious, love," Edward mumbled around a mouthful of food. How many times had we told our children not to talk with their mouths full? And here was my husband, completely contradicting it.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dad." Ellie said to him with a pointed look before giggling angelically.

"Sure thing, Princess." He chuckled after he'd swallowed his food.

"But your right, this is delicious," Ellie added with a firm nod of her head. I guessed from the way Mase and Nate were scoffing theirs down that they thought the same.

"Yum yum," Alyssa confirmed before turning back to her plate of food.

"Dad?" Mase spoke up. Edward's head immediately lifted up to look at him. "Wanna play ball later?"

"You bet, little man," Edward nodded firmly, turning towards Nate. "You in, buddy?"

"If you want your butt whooped, then yes," he smirked back at Edward.

"Who's butt are you whooping?" Edward asked. "'Cause it sure isn't mine," he added with a laugh. Mase's mouth dropped open as he looked between his father and brother.

"It's not mine, either!"

I laughed to myself at their playful banter, tucking into my breakfast.

"You think maybe we could have a girl's day?" Ellie suddenly asked me, looking up from her breakfast. I glanced up at her with a smile – we did this quite often, whenever one of us would get the notion, Ellie, Alyssa and myself would go to lunch and see a movie together, we called it our 'Girls day out'.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" I asked whilst leaning over to wipe a bit of chocolate syrup off Alyssa chin.

"How about going to see _Tangled_? That looks cool," she suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Then that's what we'll see," I nodded my head at her. With happy smiles, we continued on with our breakfast until Alyssa interrupted us.

"Can I go too?" she whispered quietly. "I want to see it," the hopeful look on her face was adorable.

"Of course you can, Lyss," Ellie smiled at her sister. "It's a _girls_ day out, you're a girl too," she giggled, stating the obvious. Alyssa's beaming smile was contagious.

I stared at my family for a second, marvelling at my husband and the perfection that are our children. I watched the boys talk amongst themselves about the ball game they were going to play after breakfast, and I watched my eldest daughter explain Disney stories to her eager younger sister.

Oh, the joys of family.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I hope you all liked their send off into HEA land. **

**:'( I'm going to miss the fluffiness! Lol. **

**If any of you are interested and have some free time, I have uploaded pictures of what the children look like (from this chapter – so we have an older Nate!), so please go on over to the blog for this story (link on my profile) and check it out. It'd be much appreciated – I had to search for the pictures and then the blog just wasn't co-operating with me, so it took me a long time. The picture of Nate has darker hair than he's supposed to in this story, but oh well. **

**As of now, I have 282 reviews for this story, any chance we'll make it to 300 for the final chapter? ;)**

**I may see some of you over at 'IABY', but for the rest of you; Goodbye, my lovelies! :') **

**XXxxXX –Niamh.**


End file.
